


By my blood

by charlottefrey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Prim a badass hobbit lady, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, I guess angst, Kili supports his big bro, Lots of tears, M/M, Rejection, Sadness, Sigrid is a protective big sister, Some sort or unrequited love, a lot of crying and tears, brotherly love in non sexual way, god i love these two, prepare for lots of asshole!Thorin, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is Thranduil's great-(insert a few 'great's)-grandson. Thranduil cares a great deal for Bilbo, but maybe he even approves the love towards Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin himself isn't sure, how to react, but Bilbo is so cute. Takes a nasty turn for no actual reason and Bilbo falls into a depression.<br/>After the dragon is finally defeated, Bilbo returns to Hobbiton to find his cousin with child. When Frodo is born, he regains some of his life strength, but can't contain his sadness. Thorn, far away in the Lonely Mountain, awakes from his dragon sickness and decides to make a solo quest for the Shire. Fili is crowned King and marries Sigrid of Dale, daughter to the newly crowned Lord of Dale, Bard the Bowman.<br/>As the story progresses, Bilbo heals and he heals with Thorin, who has under gone a change of character. A new threat looms over the freedom and safety of the kingdoms of Men, Elves and Dwarves around the lake. All hope rests upon the support from other kingdoms and their armies. But despite the situation, Bard suddenly realizes something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> I hope you like it, it's angsty (like a lot) in the beginning, but get's sweeter in the end.  
> I update whenever i have time, feel like it of have new ideas. I struggle with some sort of constant writers block.

The door closed with a snap, which made Bilbo jerk.

   “Burglar, I do believe, we are all nervous, but you are certainly the most annoying creature I have ever met.” Thorin pushed the Halfling away from himself, because he had clutched his coat.

   “Don’t mind Thorin. He hates Thranduil nearly as much as he hates Smaug.” But Bilbo only nodded, body shivering. Balin furrowed his brows, wondering, what was happing with their little burglar. Before he could ask his question, the nasty she-elf, who had captured them, pushed him forward. The hole way through the paths and corridors of the Halls of the Elven King, only the elves spoke occasionally Sindarin and refused to talk with their hostages or let them talk with each other. Thorin glared at the back of the tall, blonde haired elf in front of him, who carried Orcrist in his slender hands. The towering throne of Thranduil welcomed them nearly as warm as the king sitting in it.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, the broken Crown Prince returns to his Lonely Mountain. Or do you call yourself king since you father got missing?” The elves laughed at Thranduil’s comment and Thorin grit his teeth.

   “Please, Lord Thranduil, we don’t want to interfere with you business, as you don’t want to interfere with ours. Just let us go on our journey and let it be.” Balin stepped forward and tried to calm both opponents.

   “Shut up!” The she-elf pushed the old dwarf back into row with the others.

   “How dare you talk to Balin, son of Fundin, that way!” Thorin growled

   “Balin, for sure? You went on this mad adventure? I was surprised, that there were even some coming with Thorin!” Thranduil arched an eyebrow.

   “How come you to this information?” Thorin’s eye glinted.

   “Oh, do you think, elves don’t keep contact between each other? Elrond told me from your visit in Rivendell.” Thranduil laughed.

   “Father!” The Orcrist-stealing elf stepped in.

   “You have made a son, I see. What stupid she-elf would have let you get into her bed?” Thranduil growled, just as his son did.

   “How dare you insult my mother!” The elf drew Orcrist and held the blade again close to Thorin face. “I will kill you!” The sharp intake of breath was audible, when Bilbo suddenly stepped forward.

   “Great-granduncle, I wouldn’t dare to hurt one of my friends.” The company never thought, that Bilbo’s eyes could be so fierce, but they nearly gleamed. Thorin’s face went pale and he just stared at the hobbit.

   “Oh dear Bilbo, what on earth are you doing here, with those dwarves as company?” Thranduil shifted on his throne. Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

   “That’s _none_ of your business, great-grandfather!” The hurt look on Thranduil’s face would have been hilarious, if not everyone stared at Bilbo and thought, how a hobbit could be related to an elf.

   “What in Mahal’s name are you playing, burglar?” Thorin stepped forward, ignoring the prince and gripped the little creature beside him, lifting him off the ground. Thranduil hissed and stood up, but Bilbo raised his small hand to calm them.

   “Thorin, I have more power here, than you think. With one word, those elves could slaughter your company.” The wide eyes and gasps from his friends interrupted Bilbo. “Not that I would do such a thing, but still… Also I am helping you, it would be nice, if you are a little bit friendlier towards me!” The dwarf put the hobbit down, still glaring at him. “Thank you.” The little creature straightened his clothes.

   “What are you doing here Bilbo?” Thranduil was now close and kneelt beside him.

   “ _We_ are here to reclaim Erebor.”

   “Why haven’t you send word?”

   “ _Obviously_ …” Bilbo looked over to Thorin. “…my leader disapproves the help of elves and also I had little time. Furthermore I assumed, we wouldn’t even enter your realm.”

   “Is there a reason, why you partake on this quest anyway?” Bilbo blushed a bit, only Thorin was able to see and of course Thranduil. The hobbit leaned in and whispered something into his great-grandfathers ear. The elf arched an eyebrow and smirked slyly.

   “ _So._ ” He rose and went over to his son. “Legolas give me the sword.” The elf handed it over and Thranduil turned to Thorin. “Even though, I dislike you, you have my support and help, no matter if you want it or not. I don’t do this for anyone’s sake than my great-grandchild’s.” Bilbo smiled courtly.

   “I think, I should clear all suspicion, before stupid rumours spread. Thranduil’s daughter had to leave the Woodland Realm due to the fact, that she was different in growth than the other elves. She stayed small as a child and therefore she was brought to men first and then to the hobbits. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather on the Took-side married her. They got my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather and so on. It isn’t common knowledge, but there’s a rumour about a Took ancestor having a fairy wife. Mostly, rumours have the same core as truths.” Bilbo laughed a bit, earning smiles from Ori and Bifur.

   “But why did you hide it from us.” Balin looked at the hobbit, betrayal in his eyes.

   “After what I heard from you and experienced myself in Rivendell, I was afraid, you might kick me out or anything like it.” His eyes went over to Thorin, who still glared at anyone, who came closer than five feet.

   “We should discuss the upcoming matters right now, without wasting time.” Thranduil walked past Thorin and smiled down on Bilbo, patting the curls on top of his head. The dwarf frowned and looked away.

   “Thorin, Balin, we need your help.” Bilbo smiled towards the dark haired dwarf, but only earned a glare. The uneasiness, which welled up the little hobbit, weighted him down. Balin patted his shoulder.

   “Bring those dwarves to the Feast Hall and give them food. Later show them the baths and give them clean guest rooms. Ensure they have everything they want.” The elf king swished away, Bilbo at his heels, followed by Thorin and Balin. The small room, they entered, was lit by the faint moonlight and the air was heavy with the smell of pines.

   “Sit down and be my guests.” Thranduil didn’t really smile, he had a rather smug expression on his face. Thorin sat down, Balin to his right. Thranduil choose the seat next to Balin, while Bilbo sat down beside Thorin. The glare he received from the dwarf made him jerk.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, don’t glare at my great-grandson. He has no doing in this, he wants to help you and even saved you from getting an injury.” Thranduil looked at the male facing him with a cool expression. From the side, Bilbo saw Thorin’s jaw clench, a motion that turned his insides to water, not because it frightened him, but because the motion roused something in Bilbo.

   “Well, Thranduil, as you know, out quest is to reclaim Erebor.” Balin begun. “We have hoped, that Smaug wouldn’t be woken until now, because his anger would be unbearable. His power is especially known to us dwarrow and we are not eager to face is again.”

   “What was your plan then?”

   “To get to the mountain before dying through orcs, goblins, elves or anything else.” Balin sighed. “We made it, I think, so we need to discuss ways to get rid of the dragon.”

   “Usually the dragons have a weak spot. Maybe his underside isn’t as protected as his upper side.” Thranduil furrowed his brow. “I have experience with fire drakes.” Bilbo shivered at this comment. “I do believe, there are books about it in the library.”

   “WE don’t have time for books right now. Durin’s day is only one and a half month from now on, the only chance to get into the mountain without begin caught.” Thorin stood up, his chair falling over.

   “Durin’s day?” Thranduil looked at the dwarf, who paced the room like a trapped animal.

   “On Durin’s day, the hidden door on the west side of the mountain opens and we can enter the mountain. Every other passage is blocked.” Balin glared at his king’s back, but then met Bilbo’s gaze. The hobbit had jerked, when the chair had hit the floor and the worry in his gaze was directed to Thorin.

   “If this is so urgent, I want you, Balin go and take a rest. You will need you strength for the next part of the journey. Thorin and Bilbo will stay and I hope, we can make plans together.” Blain’s beard shifted angrily, but the dwarf left shooting a last glace at the little burglar.

   “Thranduil, we need ponies, weapons and especially supplies for at least four month if possible. Also a detailed map of the…”

   “Why do you ask this tree-shagger for help?” Thorin shouted so loud, that the glass vase in the corner shook slightly. Bilbo stood up and looked up Thorin’s broad chest.

   “One – don’t call anyone of my family a tree-shagger. Two – at least one of us needs to get this going and all I heard from you since we entered this room was utter crap!” Bilbo stepped closer, now looking straight up. “Three – he is part of my family and you should always ask at first your family if you need help. Four – he and only he holds the knowledge of how to fight a dragon.” Thorin grunted and turned away. The still angry Bilbo sat back on his chair, facing his grinning great-grandfather.

   “I will give you, whatever you need. The same goes for the company. Just ask and you get it.” Thorin snorted.

   “I should trust an elf, who betrayed us? Who watched my people suffer and did nothing?” Thranduil looked ashamed.

   “Oh Thorin, I wouldn’t worry about that. My grandfather the Old Took threw a freaking tantrum after what he heard, what Thranduil had done. My mother told me later, she though, he was close from murdering him. The Old Took didn’t spoke to him afterwards and didn’t invite him over ever again. Thranduil learned his lesson.” Bilbo chuckled, his anger forgotten.

   “Hobbits can’t get angry.” Thorin stated, his fights with Bilbo long forgotten.

   “Thorin, you’re the one to talk. How often did we actually fight?” Now Thranduil grinned.

   “I think you inherited the Took-Anger, didn’t you?” Bilbo didn’t reply but with a grin. Thorin huffed and sat back down.

   “I am sorry.” He glared at both. “We are all tired and had a lot of trouble.”

   “Oh yes, what has happened actually to you?” Thranduil leaned back.

   “I will tell you tomorrow, old gossip goose.” Bilbo grinned. “It would be wonderful, if we could get something decent and hobbitish-dwarvish to eat and then lay into our beds after a nice bath.” The elf king smiled and left the room. A servant came back, holding a tray with ale, bread and a rabbit stew in his hands. He put it down and left again. While they ate, Thorin stayed quiet, even though Bilbo tried to talk to him. When the food was finished, Thorin looked at him.

   “I am sorry burglar, I didn’t want to insult you and your family that much. I am far to temper driven.” Bilbo, taken by surprise of the apology, leaned over to capture Thorin’s hand in his.

   “It’s ok Thorin. I know you since a while and I know your tempers. I don’t blame you a bit. I know Thranduil isn’t the best fellow on Middle Earth, but he can be nice, if he tries.” Thorin looked in these warm eyes and the ice block in his chest melted a bit. He felt happy, just sitting at the table, watching this cute creature hold his hand and smiled that way. He felt a smile linger on his own lips and let it out. He laid his other hand over Bilbo’s and rubbed his cold knuckles. An elf entered the room and both jerked away from each other, as if they burned themselves.

   “A bath is ready for you.” Without waiting for an answer, the elf left and they followed, avoiding each other’s gaze. The servant showed them the way through endless corridors until he opened a door. The room behind it was tiled with Ereborian Marble and had one big tub in the middle, filled with steaming water.

   “Clothing is laid out for you. Please feel free to choose. Soap and perfumes are on the shelves. Your room is through this door. We are sorry, but we don’t have more than one royal guest room free, because they are all either dirty or not fully equipped.” The servant bowed and left them.

   “Well.” Bilbo began after a while. “I can sleep on the sofa, if there’s one.” Thorin jerked.

   “We have slept out there every night next to each other, so where’s the big difference in sleeping in one bed?” Bilbo blushed, but Thorin was already undressing himself. Slowly, the hobbit followed his lead. Seeing those muscles exposed was nothing new to Bilbo, but to see them so close, made him uneasy. The fact that they also had to share a tub didn’t make it better. It was a fairly big one, but still. To distract himself, Bilbo looked at the different soaps on the shelf. He found the one he had gifted to Thranduil years before his mother’s and father’s death. It smelled of Shire and flowers. Of strawberries and wood. Shivering he took the glass bottle of the shelf and walked towards the tub. Thorin was still occupied with his damn armour, so Bilbo let some of the soap into the water. The smell hit him like a war hammer and drew tears in his eyes, leaving him feeling homesick a bit. He put the bottle back and stepped into the water. The warmth eased away the stress and made his bruises less painful.

   “Feels good.” The hoarse voice made him open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a hairy chest and then, a bit lower, a long, thick cock dangling between two strong thighs. The muscles rippled, when Thorin stepped forward. Bilbo felt another heat pool in his belly.

   “Yes.” He whispered barely audible. The hum, he got in reply was only increasing the heat, which spread through him. When he felt Thorin slid into the water, he opened his eye again. The smile on the dwarf’s face mad him jerk, just a tiny bit.

   “Could you…could you open my braids?” Bilbo, who knew until now that dwarvish braids where as hobbitish feet, looked at the king in suspicion. “Please?”

   “Okay, if you wish.” Bilbo slid around Thorin and kneelt in the low water beside him. Shivering he put one of his hands up and opened the bead. He put it into a bowl beside the tub. When his wet fingers slid through the streaks of black hair, he smelt the very Thorin-like smell lingering in his nose. When all braids were opened and all beads were laid in the bowl, he slid back to his old place, watching Thorin, how he picked up a brush with long handle. Both washed themselves, avoiding looking at each other. Bilbo got out before Thorin and dried himself, while he watched Thorin’s back. When he stood up, exposing his upper body to the cooler air, streams of water slid down his strong back and over the perfect curve of his arse and his skin steamed a bit. Thorin hauled himself out of the water, muscles rippling under his thick skin. The hobbit dressed him in a deep blue tunic and white pants, while the dwarf wrapped himself in a towel.

   “I’ll be in the room then.” Bilbo left Thorin and went right into the bedroom. He intended to wait for the dwarf, but fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. When Thorin entered and slid under the duvet, he woke just a little, feeling strong arms wrap themselves around his torso and then both fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.


	2. My soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, maybe there'll be more tomorrow

Thranduil sat opposite of Thorin and Bilbo during breakfast and supressed a grin. The two of them were horrible. A dinner, a bath and a night together didn’t change a bit between them.

   “I am deeply sorry for the bedroom problem. But…”

   “Great-grandfather, don’t bother. We are fine and the only thing we should worry about is the quest.” Bilbo smiled over his pancakes and gazed over to Thorin, who sat mute and stiff like a stone next to him. The Elf King glanced over to the dwarrow on the next table making a great commotion, because there was no meat.

   “Could you let my people hunt?” Thorin spoke his first words of the morning in a grumpy, but asking tone.

   “If they accept protection of my people, then it can be arranged.” Thorin snorted, but then nodded after Bilbo’s look.

   “Thank you, Thranduil.” Solemnly Thorin was nice towards elves. It happened once in a lifetime, as far as Bilbo knew.

   “How about we arrange a meeting with the Master of Laketown? We could discuss terms and maybe some after-Smaug-arrangements.” Thranduil looked at the dwarf with an expecting glace.

   “It would be the best to actually sign the contracts as soon as possible. We dwarves are fond of contracts of any kind.” Thorin glanced over to Balin and Gloin. “We will need their help. Send word to me, when the Master of Laketown arrives. We’ll be at the arena.” Thorin rose, after barely a few bites of food and followed his company outside.

   “Great-grandson, I am surprised, that you were able to travel with this guy over Middle Earth.” Thranduil laughed.

   “Uhm…great-grandfather…”

   “What is it Bilbo? Does anything bother you? Is something not to you satisfaction?”

   “Yes…but it’s not in your power to change it.” The elf arched his eyebrow.

   “Tell me please.” Bilbo chewed on his lower lip.

   “You know the thing with our soulmates?”

   “Yes…” Thranduil had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

   “Well, the name appears on a hobbit’s skin. Mostly, hidden spots.” Bilbo’s hand went for his neck, but the elf gripped the wrist tightly.

   “Is there a reason for you abnormally long hair?” His tone was sharper than necessary. Bilbo, trapped under the cool eyes of his great-granduncle, shivered uneasy.

   “See for yourself.” The long, pale fingers lifted the unruly curls and he looked on a name, written with deep blue letters on Bilbo’s fragile neck. _Thorin Oakenshield_. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Meanwhile the hobbit feared the reaction, which would follow immediately.

   “Well, this is unexpected, but I should have realized before. I thought, you might just have a crush on him, but that it’s this serious…” He trailed off and sighed.

   “I don’t know, what I should do.” But his great-grandfather didn’t reply. “It was like, best day ever, when I felt the pain in my neck. But then I looked at it in the mirror later, it was a total shock for me. I didn’t dare to tell anyone.” The pleading look on the little creature’s face warmed Thranduil’s heart.

   “My dear Bilbo, whatever you need, just come to me and I will help you as best as I can.” The long hand, that now rested on Bilbo’s head, made him feel loved and also reminded him of the rare days, Thranduil had visited them, even after his fight with the Old Took.

 

No sunlight was acceptable for Thorin and the other dwarves. But even only one night locked in a fortress as this, made all a bit fuzzy.

   “I still cannot believe, what Bilbo told us.” Bofur, who was the closets to the hobbit apart from Ori, shook his head and sighed.

   “He was afraid, which is only a natural reaction, after he heard about our complicated relationship with the elves.” Thorin walked around a corner and suddenly stopped. “I would have done the same, to be honest.” In disbelieve, his fellow dwarves looked at him.

   “Are you certain, you are our Thorin?” Balin looked at his leader in bewilderment

   “I am certain, don’t worry about that old friends. It’s rather, that he tried to protect all of us, but still didn’t dare to do anything. Would you have kicked him out, after he protected me from Azog?” He looked at the others. Their faces showed all emotions from anger to hurt.

   “I even wanted him to stay with us, when he tried to escape in the mountains.” Bofur’s hat shook.

   “See my point. He though of him so little, that he kept quiet about his family, even after what he had done for us and what he meant to us.” The dark eye’s gaze dropped on every single on of them. “He thought, he was not worth to be with us.”

   “And that’s the amazing thing about the little hobbit. He’s so humble, so average, that it makes him so extraordinary and special.” Nori smiled, tucking his beard. “If only more people would be like him.”

   “I still can’t cope, with the thing, Beorn said to us. That he detests dwarrow.” Dori looked annoyed.

  “But he’s true about us. You shouldn’t forget that.” The red-haired dwarf japed his finger on the other’s chest.

   “Aye, but he could have said it a bit more friendly. I mean, it’s not as id we don’t have feelings at all.” Filli frowned and leaned over to brush some dark streaks off his brothers forehead.

   “He was a lot like you uncle. Hard and bitter.” Kili blurted out. The other dwarves made a face, but Thorin only smiled sadly.

   “Yes, I know. I have changed since we lost Erebor. Beorn does everything to protect his own little treasure, his animals.” No one dared to speak after this and so they just carried on walking through the Woodland Realm, until they found the arena. The rooms were blank and smooth, with a high ceiling, which looked like interlaced branches. Lit by several small windows, the room looked simple, but there were hidden doors and other secrets, but it would take a great deal more to hide anything from dwarrow. In less than five minutes, all cupboards and all doors had been opened, inspected and closed again, if they didn’t held any import things. While Dwalin went to battle Fili and Kili, Gloin and Nori tried to teach Ori, how to use a battle-axe. Dori didn’t seem to be happy about that, but just got ignored. Oin sat down on a bench and began to clean all the weapons and armour. Bifur and Bofur began fighting each other in another corner and Bombur watched, a pleased smile on his face.


	3. Thranduil's council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and the Master of Laketown are in the Woodland Realm. Thorin is angry and manages to insult Bilbo. Later, Thorin reveals Bilbo's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stupid. I should have uploaded this earlier, but yeah...

Thorin cursed under his breath, when he walked towards the Meeting Hall, another of the thousand same-looking rooms in the Woodland Realm. Bilbo, due to his short legs ran beside him, trying to calm him down. They had been woken by and elfmaiden, who told them to come here. Bard and the Master of Laketown were here and it seemed, as if Thranduil gave a crap about his guests. The second, the dwarf and the hobbit entered, Thranduil said:

   “You don’t know, how dwarves behave!” And chuckled. Thorin growled, but it was nothing in comparison to Bilbo’s frown and death glare.

   “Great-grandfather, don’t tell lies about my companions.” The Master of Laketown, a tall dark figure which stood beside the only window, which looked over Lake Esgaroth, turned to face the newcomers.

   “May I introduce, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, Crown Prince of Erebor and my great-grandson Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, part of Thorin’s company.” Bilbo smiled and bowed, pulling Thorin’s hand. With a grumpy face, the king bowed too and glared at Thranduil.

   “Well, I haven’t heard anything from Gandalf so far. We need to solve this problem without him, as is seems.” The Elf King motioned them to follow him. One of the many doors along the side of the Meeting Hall led to a plain room with a round desk in the middle. Thranduil sat down and Bilbo took the seat next to him. Bard, the Bowmaster, and the Master of Laketown sat on Thranduil’s other side. Thorin frowned and sat down next to Bilbo and the Master of Laketown. The cold eyes of the elf rested on Thorin.

   “Would you sum up your adventures Thorin Oakenshield?”

   “I think, my burglar told you already everything.” His tone made the hobbit wince. Thorin treated him like a traitor.

   “My great-grandson told me a lot, but it was his perspective.” The frown on the dwarf’s features only increased.

   “I will tell our story.” Bilbo looked over to Thorin with sad eyes. While he told their adventures, Thorin’s frown increased, but the eyes of Bard and the Master of Laketown went wide, while the hobbit told of Goblin Town, the Eagles and of course Azog. When he finished Bard nodded.

   “You’ve certainly had enough adventures than necessary.”

   “And now you want to ask us for help?” The Master of Laketown looked suspicious. He was always on the safe side, because living under the eyes of a fire drake like Smaug was never easy. “Because if you do, I appreciate proper contracts, what kind of payment we will get.” Bilbo nodded and Thorin’s usual face slowly came back.

   “I this case I will give up my fourteenth. I don’t really need, we hobbits aren’t interested in riches of any kind. We could…”

   “Burglar, I appreciate if you stay silent.” Thorin growled, glaring at the hobbit. The sharp intake of breath from the men was lost on him. “The Master of Laketown will be paid for each pony fifty goldcoins. Food for three month will be paid fifteen goldcoins per dwarf. New clothes for every dwarf are also appreciated, let’s say ten goldcoins?”

   “I see, you already thought of the payment.”

   “My advisor took care of this. He also already wrote a contract.” Thorin pulled out a roll of parchment. “The first half before our reclaim, the last half after Smaug’s death.”

   “525 goldcoins are a large amount of money.” Bard leaned back and arched his eyebrow.

   “Our banker Gloin took care of it. You can be certain, that we will pay.” Thorin enrolled the parchment and the men read it silent.

   “Well, the list of food needed will be provided. For the clothes, we will send tailors.” Thranduil handed the Master of Laketown a quill and he signed the paper next to Thorin’s harsh signature.

   “Well, this is settled, then let’s move to the actual problem.”

   “We don’t need help in this!” Thorin growled.

   “We need help. Or do you plan to kill Smaug with you grumpiness?” Bilbo shot back, eyes tightly shut. Thranduil chuckled, but hid it and cleared his throat.

   “I know, that an open battle is useless against a creature that can spit fire.” The elf frowned. “Archers are more useful. Sadly Smaug knows the smell of dwarves, elves and men.” His eyes fixed on Bilbo.

   “No way. I have never killed something on purpose.”

   “Yes, that warg you accidently killed.” Thorin shook his head in amusement, but got serious a few heartbeats later. “Spears could be also an option. The Black Arrows have an equivalent: The Mordor Spears. Made for the fight against all kinds of dark creatures. And dragons are such creatures.” Bard nodded.

   “I have one of those dwarvish forged arrows, inherited from my father, King of Dale.”

   “Do you have it with you?” Without hesitation, the man handed over a small package. When Thorin enrolled the leather, a twisted, black arrow fell on the stone surface of the table. Thranduil’s eyes glinted and he smiled.

   “Where are those spears, you spoke about?”

   “In the Weapon Hall next to the Treasure Room.” The dwarf looked over to Bilbo with a strange face. “Bilbo will need to get one of them and get the work done.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield! I was hired as a burglar, not as a dragon murderer. I won’t do that! I have a contract, which says, what my duties are!” Thorin grabbed the arrow and rose, glaring down on the small hobbit. Then anger, which had burned in his small body was washed away in a wave of panic.

   “We all need to do dirty jobs, so don’t blame me. You are the only one, who could possibly do that.”

   “That’s what you whish. There are other ways…”

   “Tell me about those other ways, _burglar_!” Thranduil stepped in, standing protectively in front of his great-grandson.

   “Thorin, you are losing yourself. If Bilbo refuses to do this, you cannot push him into doing this.” The dwarf growled, letting the arrow drop on the table and ran out of the room. The remaining sat in silence.

   “I go after him.”

   “Bilbo…” Thranduil looked at the hobbit, gaze clouded with worry.

   “I mad him angry, I should apologize.” Bilbo rose. “I am sorry. You should be certain, that we will get rid of the damn dragon, as long as my name is Bilbo Baggins.” He bowed and left. Bard and the Master of Laketown shared a look.

   “I think, it’s best, if you stay here. My great-grandson will talk Thorin into returning. Food shall be brought!”

 

 

Thorin stood near some dungeons looking over the prison deep under the roots of the trees. He heard, faint footsteps. When he turned, he saw Bilbo, shy and a bit afraid.

   “We would sit in those dungeons, wouldn’t we?” The dwarf turned back and furrowed his brows. “I should thank you for this. At least we aren’t imprisoned.”

   “Nothing to thank me, Thorin. You took me on this adventure. Even though, it is different, than I expected, I like it very much.” Bilbo stepped closer to the brooding king. “I should have told you from the begging on, who I am.”

   “Did Gandalf know?” Thorin looked down on his feet.

   “Yes, he was a friend of the Old Took and visited often during celebrations and met Thranduil.” Bilbo frowned. “But I don’t understand, why you are sending me down to Smaug.”

   “You are the only one, who could get closer to the dragon.”

   “I am the only one. So you should better keep an eye on me.”

   “I already do.” But it didn’t sound angry, rather frustrated.

   “Thorin, I don’t want to die already.” _I just found my soulmate._ “And I certainly won’t try to kill Smaug, it’s a too big for me!” Thorin didn’t responded. “Sometimes I think, you want me dead rather than alive. I am only a burden.” Bilbo turned around and left, hatred towards his love and leader seeping through his body. When Thorin was sure, Bilbo was away, he sobbed, heels of his palm dug into his eyes. He hated himself for this. For being a selfish arsehole.

 

 

Thorin went into their shared room. He hadn’t seen Bilbo the entire day, but he had returned to the meeting and had talked about the best route to come to the side of the mountain. Now he had to face the hobbit. Luckily, Bilbo was already asleep and had his back turned towards the door. Thorin got out of his old clothes and hung them over a chair. The nightshirt was a bit too small for him, tight around his shoulders and hip, but better than nothing. The hobbit’s warmth welcomed him, when he slid under the covers. The honey-coloured locks on the pillow looked soft. Thorin stretched his hand out and touched them barely with his finger tips. Soft and warm, just like the rest of Bilbo. The hobbit had grown his hair since the beginning.

Then the dwarf spotted something. It looked like ink, but how does ink find it’s way to the back of Bilbo’s neck? When he brushed away the long streaks of blond hair, his heart skipped a beat. _Thorin Oakenshield_. His name. On Bilbo’s skin.

   “So you see it at last.” The hobbit’s voice sounded bitter and harsh.

   “What…”

   “Do you think, I am a such a bad actor?”

   “Not it’s rather this.” Thorin touched Bilbo’ neck, making the hobbit winch.

   “It’s a fairy tale, but as much tale, the core is true. Hobbits have soulmates. His or her name is written in his or her favourite colour on the hobbit’s body. Understood? It’s rare, that hobbit’s have soulmates from other races, but not unheard of.”

   “So, I am your…soulmate?”

   “Obviously!” Bilbo snorted. “Can you now understand the reason, why I don’t want to risk my life?”

   “I have understood earlier.” Thorin’s fingers danced over Bilbo’s skin, making the hobbit shiver.

   “What are you doing?” Without answering, the dwarf rolled Bilbo on his back and pinned him on the mattress.

   “What…” Bilbo was silence by Thorin’s mouth on his. The hobbit opened his mouth in surprise and the dwarf pushed his tongue in. Shamelessly moaning, Bilbo felt his brain turn to jelly and he clung to Thorin. Strong arms surrounded him and he felt the simultaneously breath. The dwarf’s beard scratched Bilbo’s soft cheeks, but the hobbit couldn’t care less. Desperately, both tore at their clothes, but suddenly, Bilbo pushed Thorin away.

   “Bilbo? Did I do something wrong?”

   “Nothing.” Bilbo’s hand wandered over Thorin’s cheek. “Why?”

   “I loved you since I entered you hobbit hole.”

   “That sounds so wrong.”

   “Bilbo, I didn’t knew, that you are such a kinky hobbit.”

   “We aren’t all little grocers.” Thorin chuckled and kissed Bilbo. Unfortunately, the hobbit began yawning.

   “Little hobbits should sleep right now.” The dwarf kissed Bilbo’s nose and rolled him on his side. With a grunt, Thorin spooned the little creature and both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt able to wait any longer. Sorry. Blame my single-life.


	4. Fight in the Dining Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wakes and makes a very stupid decision, put up a fight during breakfast, has a quarrel with Bilbo and later even makes a deal with Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!! This is not, what i planned. I wanted to write the chapter weeks ago, but i honestly didn't found the time nor the inspiration for it. 
> 
> I hope you like this one and thanks for all the kudos!

When Thorin woke the next morning, he felt Bilbo’s body sprawled all over his chest. Lazily he put a hand on the hobbit’s messy curls and smiled slowly. Such a cute little creature and he was all his. Though the thing with Bilbo being Thranduil’s great-grandson was disturbing. He had never imagined having a spouse, who was related to his enemy, even though a very distant relative. For all time, this would be in eve dwarven mind, when they though of Thorin. _Thorin Oakenshield, Kind Under the Mountain, Reclaimer of Erebor took the great-grandson of his enemy Thranduil as his husband._ No, he certainly had to consider the idea of having an open relationship with Bilbo.

   “Are you awake, Thorin?”

   “No.” The dwarf replied, earning a chuckle from the hobbit.

   “Well then, we can stay in bed a little longer, can’t we?”

   “Certainly.”

   “Are you always so talkative in the morning?”

   “Aye.”

   “Lazy dwarf!” Bilbo actually poked his side. Laughing, Thorin rose from the lazy warmth of the bed.

  “Let’s get going, I think, we need to talk to your uncle about the Smaug-thing.” The moan Bilbo made didn’t impress Thorin at all, pushing several hobbitish limbs off himself and sliding into his boots, who stood beside his bed. “Come on, Bilbo!” The hobbit only groaned and rolled over, tucking the blanket closer.

   “I don’t want to get up. We don’t need to hurry.”

   “Bilbo, Durin’s Day is closer than ever and this is our only bloody chance to get inside the mountain without getting grilled by a gigantic fire-breathing lizard!”

   “Do dragons do the tongue thing?”

   “I don’t care.”

   “Because, if they don’t, they are no lizards, are they?”

   “Bilbo, stop talking nonsense and get dressed ok? It’s already time for second breakfast it think.” With a start, Bilbo shot up.

   “Second breakfast?” Without hesitation the hobbit was out of bed and in his clothes, faster than Thorin was able to realize.

   “That was fast.” He laughed and followed the eager hobbit to the Dining Hall. Several benches were filled with elves eating some kind of bread and one was crammed with dwarves munching on dried meat they got from the people of Lake Town.

   “Thorin, good to see you. I heard we’ll be leaving in three days?” Oin’s booming voice was making the hobbit jerk by Thorin’s side.

   “I didn’t knew that, brat!” Bilbo hissed angrily and left to fetch some food.

   “Aye, we leave by day break. We shouldn’t lose even more time than we already did.” The dwarf sat down and watched Bilbo sitting with some elves, including Legolas, the sword-stealing elf. He grit his teeth and grabbed a fresh tankard, emptying it in one swallow.

   “Angry?” Dwalin nudged him with his elbow

   “Aye.”

   “The hobbit.” Thorin grunted. “Should talk to him. Doesn’t seem to like leaving early.”

   “He is nothing short but annoying since the last days. I hoped he could take the task of actually killing Smaug, but ne, he has to…” Thorin stopped talking, when he saw the faces around him.

   “Are insane?” Dori glared at him.

   “Thorin, I didn’t expect you to be so stubborn and unfeeling.” Balin shook his head.

   “Sometimes I wonder, if this was a good decision.” Bofur furrowed his eyebrows and Bombur frowned.

   “I don’t see the point! Why are you also against this idea?!” Though Thorin knew, what objections would come, he had such a sudden anger in himself that he needed to shout a bit.

   “He is no warrior, he is employed as a burglar. The contract cannot be changed.” Balin tapped to his chest, where the parchment was well hidden. “He would stand two minutes against this creature.”

   “Fine, then think of another solution for the problem!” Thorin turned on his heel and ran out. But before he was out of earshot, he heard Gloin say:

   “I don’t think, Thorin can trust his own judgement anymore.” This last insult wormed it’s way into the king’s mind and he stomped off, past shocked elves and a frightened hobbit. Bilbo swallowed down the last bits of his breakfast, before he ran after Thorin.

   “Thorin, what has happened in the Dining Hall?”

   “You want to know what happened? I am now mistrusted, because you refused to go and kill Smaug! That’s your fault!” Thorin hissed into the burglar faces, not watching the face turn from worried to hurt.

   “We talked about this, I won’t do it and I thought, you dropped the idea.”

   “I have no other choice!”

   “You always have another choice. I choose to follow you, rather than stand behind. I choose to help you, when Azog attacked. I choose to reveal my identity, because I knew, it would help us greatly. So don’t tell me, _you_ _can’t choose_!” The hobbit jabbed a finger against the dwarf’s chest

   “I have trusted you and thought, you were loyal to me, but you had to stab into my back, when I needed you most!” Thorin pushed the hobbit’s hand away and gripped the fingers tightly.

   “There’s a difference between _loyalty_ and _throwing oneself in front of a fire-breathing dragon_!” Bilbo hissed between his teeth.

   “You don’t understand my situation!” Thorin bellowed back.

   “I may not, but I am bloody trying to!” Bilbo struggled to free his fingers, but Thorin’s hand was made of iron.

   “You cannot deal with a king’s problems, you cannot even deal with your own!” The hobbit’s face turned from angry red to pale white.

   “This is another matter, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin.”

   “Oh, are we with the formal name now, _burglar_?” Bilbo couldn’t hold on longer and hit Thorin’s face hard with his free hand.

   “Oh _shut up_ , Thorin. I trusted you with this, thought you might even have the same feeling towards me, but as it seems, this is hopeless.” With an air doom Bilbo stepped back, puling his fingers out of Thorin’s embrace and turned away from his love and king.

 

Thranduil sat in his private rooms, when a faint knock was audible.

   “Enter if it’s serious.” The door opened and to his surprise, Thorin stepped inside.

   “Good morning, Thranduil.” The dwarf looked confused, just as Bilbo had looked, when the hobbit had come, only a few hours prior.

   “Good morning.” He waited for the dwarf to come closer before he motioned towards the empty chair, in which Bilbo had fallen asleep only minutes ago.

   “Uhm…I am not here to discuss business, I rather wanted to ask, if you have seen Bilbo.” Thorin didn’t sit down, but stood close to the chair.

   “Please, sit down. I think, we need to have a serious chat about my great-grandson.”

   “Why should I talk to you about Bilbo?”

   “My great-grandson is fond of you and trusts you, but your recent action have made him feel used. I suppose you know, what I am talking about.”

   “Certainly.” Thorin said, teeth gritted. Thranduil leaned back.

   “I promise, I won’t tell him anything.”

   “Which means, you will!” The elf huffed, but continued

   “I only want his happiness, I can assure you. And I know, he means a lot to you, because you are in his depth after what happened with Azog. Bilbo wants to help you desperately, but some things are not in his power to do. You either accept that or you don’t. And I hope you accept this, for your and Bilbo’s sake. He has never been outside the shire in his entire life, therefore he sees this as an opportunity to see Middle Earth. But he has not set on the end of his journey his own death, nor yours or any of the company’s. He is protective about you, after he lost his mother and father.

But you make it hard for him to care about you, because you constantly remind him, that you don’t think he’s worthy being with you. It pains him as the thought of help from me pains you, maybe even more. You do no good, when you send him on a suicide mission. He dies, you have no burglar anymore and you have to face my anger, which isn’t an easy task by the way. You have to trust your companies and Bard’s and maybe also my judgement in this. We know, what we are talking about, our minds are clean from any sickness…”

   “Sickness? Do you imply, I will fall for the spell of the gold, like my grandfather did?”

   “I do believe so, even though the Ring isn’t casting his bad influence on you.”

   “The ring?”

   “The Ring of Power, your father lost in the Halls of the Necromancer. All Rings of Power made the bearer greedy for gold and gems. Furthermore, dragon hoards are often infested by the dragon’s own special greed. I am not sure, though you seem perfectly fine to me, that you won’t fall for the gems.”

   “Says the one, who refused to help us, because of some stones!”

   “That’s a different story, we should discuss this matter else when.” Thorin growled, but didn’t stop the elf, when he continued. “I will give you all needed help, but only as long as you treat my great-grandson nice and keep him happy. He deserves this as much as you do!”

   “Aye, but for this I want something on return.” Thranduil frowned, but nodded. “Give me the ten best archers and the best ten spear fighters and the five best healers you have. Then we have a deal!” The elf smiled, acting, as if he though about it.

   “Well, who provides the food and animals they ride.”

   “You, they are your warriors and you should take care of them!” Thranduil arched his eyebrow and grinned now.

   “I will grant you the archers and the spear fighters and I give you seven healers, just in case.”

   “What do you want in return?”

   “Take care of Bilbo and … maybe give the white gems to their true master.” Thorin frowned and pouted. Putting his hands in his lab, Thranduil looked at the dwarf and suppressed a chuckle.

   “Well, agreed.”

   “Do we need a contract?”

   “No. Let’s say, it’s the first act in our _friendship_ which shall be for both of our best.” Thorin looked over and received a nod from Thranduil.

   “Friendship, that’s ok.” The elf rose and Thorin with him. A sharp and tense bow later, Thorin was off and Thranduil stood in his rooms and grinned. Bilbo would get his loving and caring Thorin. Nobody would know about their deal, The dwarf was just too proud to admit, he made such a deal with and elf, Thranduil of all of them. The Elf King took a goblet and filled it with red wine. He knew, he made a big steps towards a goal, he never though, he would aim for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week i'm off to Wales and after that 2 weeks at home then i go with my family to Rügen (Island in the Ostsee in Germany) for about 2 weeks and then i'm 2 weeks in Edinburgh, so it will take a while till the next chapter...


	5. Just Thorin being Thorin and Bilbo being Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin, Ori and Bofur discuss with Nori the constant silence between Thorin and Bilbo.   
> When the company and their help-elves leave, Nori talks to Dwalin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very well. i said, i will do a chapter for The Strongest Dwarrodam. I didn't. And i'm truly sorry.   
> I began, but never found the inspiration to continue. 
> 
> I've got a question for you: What's better Dalin/ori or Dalin/nori? 
> 
> Thx for the kudos!

The next few days were a torture for Bilbo. He now slept in his great-grandfathers room to avoid any unnecessary contact with Thorin and didn’t show himself often, mostly spending his time in the library or wandering in the depths of the Woodland Realm. He discovered many cosy places in which he spent reading books of any kind. Often, he forgot the time or fell asleep, which caused uproar when he was discovered. Especially Bofur and Ori were worried about the little Hobbit, but didn’t dare to ask their king or the burglar about the matter.

   “There is something, they are not talking about.” Ori had whispered, when he, Dwalin and Bofur were sitting on a deserted table long after dinner.

   “Certainly, but how are we to find out? Neither of them are talking to each other, so why talking to us?” The weird hat on Bofur’s head hung lopsidedly into his face.

   “Thorin won’t talk. He’d rather die than talking about his feelings. Bilbo…I’m not sure with him. Maybe in a few weeks, when everything died down, he might…” Dwalin stopped talking, when Nori’s hand settled on his shoulder.

   “Who might do what?” The thief let himself fall on the bench next to the warrior.

   “Nothing of you concern, brother!” Ori spat out. The other dwarves looked at him in surprise and the scribe blushed deep crimson.

   “What happened to our dear Ori? He suddenly talks back!” Bofur teased. 

   “It’s only, because Dori isn’t here! When my big brother watches over him, he doesn’t dare to speak up. Dori’s a mother hen, so it would break his heart, when his darling baby boy Ori opens his mouth.” The red-haired dwarf chuckled. “Wont tell him, don’t worry.”

   “Any way…” Dwalin gave the thief a side-glance. “We should go to sleep.”

   “Ah, ah. I want to know about the thing you were talking about. Or…” Bofur signed, raising a hand to interrupt Nori.

   “Fine. We were talking about our burglar and his problems with Thorin.” The face of the middle Ri brother lit up.

   “Oh, _that_.”

   “Don’t tell me…” Dwalin snorted.

   “I’ve been wondering about it too. And I came to the conclusion, that the matter can’t be the thing with Smaug.”

   “Of course it’s not the thing with Smaug, fool!” Bofur pushed his hat back.

   “A miner shouldn’t talk that way to me!” Nori hissed, his face annoyed.

   “Aye, I should know my _place_.”

   “Stop it the two of you!” Dwalin put his gigantic hands on the table. “This is serious. Without Master Baggins, we will be unable to reclaim the mountain.”

   “There has to be something rather romantically between them.” Ori was startled at the looks the other gave him. “Well, the two of them seemed to be very close in the beginning. Even shared a bed and a room.”

   “About the bed I’m not sure. But the room…mh maybe, Thorin was his usual grumpy-self and hurt the hobbit somehow.” Dwalin peered into his tankard, as if the mere thought of an amorous relationship between Thorin and Bilbo was laughable. Nori furrowed his braided brows and Bofur scratched his head.

   “Thorin…can he feel something else than revenge or hatred?” Bofur took out his unlit pipe and chewed on the end.

   “Resignation.” Dwalin muttered, causing all to chuckle.

   “But still…” Ori began, but he was shut up with one glare from Nori.

   “Little brother, this is nonsense. Little baby should be long in bed by now!” The smirk on his face grew, when Ori stood up, glaring at all of them (though he made a horrible job of it) and left. Dwalin clapped the thief’s back and laughed throatily.

   “Well done, Master Nori.”

 

When the company left, Thranduil looked at his great-grandnephew in dismay. What happened to the happy, laughing hobbit, he had knew for so long. Shoulders hunched, eyes red and puffy, hands trembling. But he still hugged the Elf King farewell and smiled, when Thranduil lowered himself on the hobbit’s height.

   “I will send someone to look for Gandalf. He mustn’t be left behind.”

   “Thank you. Your help is appreciated. At least by me.” Thranduil knew, that the hobbit meant Thorin, but he kept quiet.

   “You know, what to do, when you need help?”

   “Yes. You shouldn’t worry about me that much.” Bilbo looked to the floor and turned to his pony. Shortly after that, Thorin bade Thranduil farewell, wasting no time in looking at the hobbit and mounting his pony.

   “We shall go! Durin’s Day draws nearer!” With this he cantered out of the main gate, two elves at his heels and the rest of the company behind him. The hobbit was one of the last to depart, face sad and grieved.

 

They rode until they were out of the forest and past the bridge to Laketown. Bilbo talked to the elves around him, mainly with Tauriel, who came as a healer and Legolas, whose duty it was to command the archers. Bard and the Master of Laketown waited for them at a camp.

   “So we meet again.” Thorin dismounted and walked over to the two men.

   “Indeed, Thorin Oakenshield. We are here to give you the ordered goods and whish you good luck.” The Master’s eyes were cool, but his speech honest.

   “Furthermore, I decided to give you the black arrow. Just in case.” The proud archer, decadence of Girion, Lord of Dale, handed over the weapon and Thorin took it in his hands with a bow.

   “If we reclaim the mountain, the men of Laketown shall forever bee welcomed guests. Together we will rebuild the city of Dale and you, Master Bard, will be Lord of Dale, as your ancestor was.” While the three spoke, elves and dwarves were gathering around them. With a pained expression, Thorin motioned Legolas forth.

   “Here, you are the best archer, your father told me. May this arrow finally serve it’s purpose.” Everyone was stunned, especially Legolas himself.

   “Thank you. I wont disappoint you, Thorin, son of Thráin.” The dwarf nodded grimly and turned back at the men.

   “I hope there’ll be a next meeting.”

   “So do we.” The Master of Laketown bowed and so did Bard. When they were gone, elves and dwarves began preparing dinner. Due to the fact, that Bilbo was feeling too clumsy and afraid, he told Bombur to prepare dinner with one of the elves help and sat down near the edged of the camp. Thorin watched with his usual stern expression the preparations and meanwhile smoked his pipe. Nori and Dwalin were checking the food supplies together and were whispering.

   “Have you found out anything?” Dwalin asked, when he peered into a sack full of dried meat strips.

   “The day, when both of them left breakfast early, they had a fight. I was talking to this guard, but he didn’t understand that much, because it was either too hushed or desultorily. But they made the impression, that they were discussing a ‘matter of the heart’, as the guard put it.”

   “ _A matter of the heart_.” Dwalin snorted. “In the last few years, I’ve wondered, _if_ Thorin even has a heart.”

   “Don’t be so hard on him. His life isn’t such a pleasurable one after all.”

   “I know that, I’m his best friend, bodyguard, advisor and teacher of his sister-sons. In once, I have to say.” Nori huffed.

   “Still, there’s something _very_ interesting about this. And I intend to find out, what it is about.” Dwalin let the last sack fall to the ground, stretched and yawned.

   “You can think about the matter forever, if you intend to. But I still don’t think, there’s a deeper meaning behind this all. Just Thorin being Thorin and Bilbo being Bilbo. Two absolutely unreasonable persons.” The warrior walked over to his brother, leaving the thief behind, a mischievous expression on his face.


	6. The morning by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts out pretty sweet, but takes later a nasty turn, featuring Goldsick!Thorin and Bamf!Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. in the beging i promised every week a new chapter....and i ended up writing nothing in a month...I am deeply sorry, but i was in holiday for 4 weeks, then i was busy working on shit for school, which will start in a week and...basic human laziness..
> 
> over 50 kudos by the way...i think i will give you a little present next chapter!
> 
> I still thank you all for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> I will try to write the next chapter earlier!

When Bilbo woke on the cold hard ground for the first time in a while, he just stayed there, trying to pretend to be still asleep. Unlike the rest of the company, Bilbo was laying with the elves, who slept five feet from the dwarves. Thorin had shot the hobbit an angry glare over the fire, Bilbo couldn’t care less. There was not a thing except his contract holding him here.

While he laid in his bedroll, he felt his pained heart. What would his future be, if he happily married Thorin? He had dreamt about that before they arrived in the Woodland Realm, but the short while, his and Thorin relationship had evolved into something bigger, it became not only a wish rather a reality.

Now every time he thought of it, there was a foul taste in his mouth and his heart clenched painfully. Peeking between the elves around him, he spotted a figure, dark against the colourful sunrise. It had to be Thorin. Bilbo just knew it. Without making a sound or waling the elves around him, the hobbit rose and sneaked through the bushes to the place, where the dwarf prince stood.

In Thorin’s bright eyes the sunrise was reflected and a small, tiny smile formed on the prince’s lips. He looked at the Lonely Mountain, as if it was his bride and they were soon to be wed. Bilbo furrowed his brows and frowned. Why did he have such and uneasy feeling in his chest? There was certainly only the dragon to be feared and he believed that with the elves even that problem would shrink. Thorin began to hum and Bilbo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_The king beneath the mountains,_

_The king of carven stone,_

_The lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_His harp shall be restrung,_

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung._

_The woods shall wave on mountains,_

_And grass beneath the sun;_

_His wealth shall flow in fountains_

_And the rivers golden run._

_The streams shall run in gladness,_

_The lakes shall shin and burn,_

_All sorrow fail and sadness_

_At the Mountain-king’s return!_

-The hobbit; A Warm Welcome

 

Bilbo had never heard this song, but due to the tempo he knew it was a song made by a human. The song warmed it heart, telling him of the wealth of the Line of Durin, the returning king and he worried even more. The people of Lake Town relied on them, as did the elves of the Mirkwood. While he sat so and watched the dwarf, he wondered, what would happen now, when he was finished with the business here.

 _I will return to Hobbit of course. Carry on with my life…_ he thought, when he remembered Gandalf, when he told in his hobbit hole, that if he ever returned, he won’t be the same. No, no. Bilbo would return to the Shire heartbroken and haunted by his adventure. He would never forget the enternity he spent with Gollum. He would never forget the view of Thorin laying on the ground, close to death, an orc sword over his neck. He would never forget the spider capturing each and everyone of his friends.

There was no normal life possible for him anymore. Bilbo rose and walked a bit deeper into the forest, absently minded toying with his sword. The sword. He choked out a laugh. _Letter opener._ Maybe the most dangerous one of that kind. He walked around some bushes, when he saw a footprint. That was no natural creature. The pawn was gigantic and the claws long. He kneeled down and looked at it. Where had he seen those before? In front of Beorn’s Hall, after the night he fought with… _the warg._ Turning around he ran to the camp.

   “Wargs! There are wargs in the forest!” He stumbled over a branch but ran on, shouting while waving his short arms. Thorin, twisted his upper body around and stared at the Halfling, who landed by his feet, tumbling over a stone.

   “Wargs?” He asked arching his eyebrow.

   “Yes, I found a pawn print in the woods.”

   “That’s impossible, Halfling. Go back to sleep and stop bothering me.”

   “I’d love to, but I have a contract to fulfil you insufferable creature. I should have let Azog kill you!” He hissed, knowing he should rather stop, but still went on. “You are not worth to be King Under the Mountain. Your cruelty will ruin you one day.” With that, Bilbo turned and stomped over to the camp. At least some of the elves were now awake.

   “Are there Wargs?” A she-elf asked Bilbo.

   “I think so, I have seen pawn prints.”

   “Truly?” She brushed her blonde hair back and rose. “Have you talked to Thorin Oakenshield?”

   “Yes, but he didn’t believe me. Implied, I only dreamt about it.” By that time, Legolas had woken. He listen to the Sindarin explanation the she-elf gave him and his hand went directly to his bow.

   “We need to start moving. There is no point in taking an unnecessary risk.” Kili and Fili walked over to Bilbo, faces worried.

   “What happened?” The older one asked, while he untangled his brother’s hair. When the hobbit told them, their gaze met, both looking seriously worried.

   “You…was Thorin in his right mind?”

   “I don’t know and to be honest, I don’t care if he wasn’t.” Bilbo rolled his blanket, tucking it into his backpack. “He can do as he pleases.” Suddenly the Durin brothers shrank, looking distressed.

   “Stop talking bad about me behind my back!” The growl woke the last sleepers and Bilbo shot around, jabbing his finger at the dwarf.

   “I never talk bad about someone behind their back. I only tell the truth.”

   “The _truth_ is, that you slept bad and now fantasize about Wargs in the woods!” _Slap!_ Bilbo’s hand connected painfully with Thorin’s cheek. Even through the beard, the dwarf felt the stinging pain.

   “Oh oh…” whispered Fili behind Bilbo.

   “You listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield. I do not fantasize about anything. I know, what I saw and I wont let anyone say I lie, do you understand.” Without an answer, Thorin took the hobbit by his collar and shook the tiny creature.

   “How dare you slap a king!”

   “You are no king, you are only Crown Prince!” Twisting his face in the most horrendous frown, Thorin threw Bilbo trough the camp. All air rushed out of the hobbits lungs, when his body hit the stone.

   “Enough!” Balin, still shaky in his feet due to lack of sleep, beard tousled, stood between Thorin and Bilbo. “You have to control your anger, Thorin! Bilbo has a point! Are you certain, that Azog would let us run off? He wants your head at all costs.” Only a few heartbeats after Balin finished, a Warg jumped out of the woods, his orcish rider grinning smugly.

   “To the weapons!” Thorin shouted, unsheathing Orcrist. The elves formed a lose circle around them, though they knew, the dwarves would be able to protect themselves.

   “Bilbo!” Ori shouted, all eye suddenly turning to see a Warg close to the hobbit, who still tried to catch his breath. The blonde she-elf ran forwards, decked by an archer, gripping her long spear tighter before she rammed the long, silver weapon in the Warg’s body. She pulled the hobbit into her arms and ripped the weapon free. The rider, who had two arrows in his shoulder, jumped down and charged the elf and Bilbo.

   “Run!” Shouted the she-elf and shoved the hobbit away from her. Stumbling, Bilbo reached the circle of warriors, feeling Ori’s knitted gloves on his arm. When he turned, he saw the she-elf fight the orc. Blood ran over her temple and her breath came out in heavy pants. When she sat her right foot on the ground, some small stones rolled underneath her sole and she lost her balance. The orc jumped forward and buried his blade in her stomach. The look on her face made Bilbo’s stomach turn.

   “ _Drago dan in yrch!”_ (Battle against the orcs!) Legolas shouted, unsheathing his sword. The other elves followed his example. Bilbo was pulled into the pile of dwarves, who followed the Khuzdul orders by Thorin. Through the few spaces in Bilbo’s living armour, he saw the elves making quick work of the orcs and their mounts. When the last Warg died, Legolas walked over to the dead she-elf.

   “Einia, gwanna mi dagor. Er daer magor gwannath.” (Einia, died in battle. A great warrior is gone.) He said and motioned an archer to himself.

   “What did he say?” asked Nori peering to the two elves talking.

   “Einia, the woman died in battle and that she was a great warrior.” Bilbo whispered, barely audible.

   “I knew it. You can understand this filthy language!” Thorin growled and the dwarf glared down in the hobbit.

   “Thorin, I would be careful. If you would have listened to me, Einia would still be alive. Her death is your fault.” Bilbo hissed, eyes focused on the dwarf’s face and his own visage was twisted in anger and grief. “Stubborn dwarf!” Then the hobbit turned and walked away from the group of dwarves.

   “Thorin, you should talk to the Halfling. He…”

   “I don’t care! I haven’t asked for you opinion Dwalin, son of Fundin. So keep it to you!” The warrior stared at his old friend.

   “Thorin, you lose you mind and you know it. The gold already corrupts your mind! I swear to Mahal, you wont talk to any of us once more like that!”

   “Why should I listen to you?”

   “You are our leader, but you won’t be anything apart from a dragon snack if you don’t have us. All of us, even the elves. We should be grateful for Thranduil and Bilbo, they made it…”

   “Are you praising the tree-shagger. The one, whose fault it was that we haven’t reclaimed Erebor sooner?”

   “How _dare_ you call my father like that!” Legolas shouted over to the dwarves, who were watching the exchange between Dwalin and Thorin. Before any of the elves could take action, Bilbo stepped into the plain between the two races.

   “Ok, I only will say this once. I think it is in _everyone’s interest_ that we get rid of Smaug. Why can’t we put the old conflicts aside and focus on the actual, life threatening problem? Because if we don’t stick together we will all end up as Smaug’s midday snack. I think we all can handle that for a short while. And if I see any kind of violent discussion between _any of you_ which involves insulting _anyone_ you can be sure, you have neither mine nor Thranduil’s help any more. And you need it, I know it.” Bilbo shook his head. “Seriously you all behave like children.” He walked over to his pack. “No like brats, that’s more accurate.”

Bilbo walked over to his pony. When he turned, he saw all his companions staring at him. Legolas had dropped his bow and Tauriel’s was tangled in her long robe. Thorin still held Orcrist in his hand, but the tip scratched the earth. Dwalin leaned on his axe and was dumbstruck. Legolas came back to his senses before everyone else.

   “Put Einia’s body on her horse. Send it back through the forest to my father. Prepare you own mounts, we will leave as soon a possible.” He spoke Common Tongue. Thorin barked some Khuzdul orders at the dwarves and glared at Bilbo all the time. When everyone was ready to leave, Bilbo trotted by Kili and Fili’s side.

   “Do you think, your uncle will punish me for the slap?”

   “Certainly. But let’s jut pray he won’t be so angry, when he does.”

   “Oh Kili, don’t be stupid. As if he get less angry over the time. Can’t you remember…” and then Fili began a story about the two of them, when they played a trick in Thorin, which ended with him in a dwarrowdam’s quarters, while said dwarrowdam undressed. Bilbo tried his best to laugh, but there was a numb pain in his body and he felt lonely…


	7. Take some pipe weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically says it...

Bilbo swallowed. He saw for the first time the ruin of Dale. Once the mightiest city, apart from Erebor around, now there were only blackened walls and some smashed roof tiles. The hobbit’s eyes went over to the dwarves, all of the them pale and silent they looked at the city and the mountain behind. The depressing view in front of Bilbo made him even more nervous. Not only Dale was in ruins, the woods around the mountain were burned down by fierce dragon fire. Balin stood only a few feet away and looked at the big gate. A shiver went through the old dwarf.

   “Are you fine?” Bilbo asked.

   “Yes, laddie. I was just reminded of how close I was from death.” Thorin hit with his walking axe on some stones. Everyone looked over to him.

   “We will go to Ravenhill. We can set up camp there and spy on the Main Gate and we are also close to the side of the Mountain.”

   “Wouldn’t it be better, if we would go directly to the door?” Nori asked, always eager to get over with things.

   “No. We would stay in open field, unprotected from Orcs and Smaug. Ravenhill is an old lookout, where guards used to stay and watch the surroundings.” The dwarf began to walk down the small height towards a small valley cut into the side of the mountain. Bilbo saw the watch-post and when they got closer, he spotted stone doors and arrow slits.

   “Let’s hope we can find all a place to sleep in.” Legolas said, looking at the small watch-post.

   “Trust me, even if it looks small, it’s pretty big inside.” Dori told the elf, only with slight disapproval, which confused Bilbo. Until the last few days, the tensions between the two races even increased. The elf didn’t reply and just continued to walk beside Tauriel, both on foot because their horses had problems with the stony underground. Thorin, who was walking beside his shaggy pony looked behind, eyes meeting Bilbo’s. For a few seconds, both stared at each other and Bilbo felt the sting in his heart.

He stumbled over his feet and broke the eye contact. When he looked up again, Balin was beside Thorin, both talking in Khuzdul. Somehow, Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down on the ground again. The presence of the elves by his side and the dwarves, namely Nori and Bofur, made him feel secure against all that could harm him physically.

   “We will need to rest down here. The sun will set in a few hours and the way up with the exhausted horses and our tiredness is too dangerous.” Balin said and shrugged. “We will have more watches than last night. We are very unprotected here in the valley.” While Bombur and two of the healer set to make dinner, Bilbo sat down with Nori and Bofur. He somehow didn’t trust neither of them, but he thought, it didn’t matter anyway now. He would leave when his job was done, which, as he hoped, would be soon.

   “So, what’s with Thorin these days?” Nori said, pulling out his pipe. Bilbo took out his own and looked for his Old Toby.

   “Ah, Bilbo, be my guest.” The thief held his pipe weed to the hobbit. Considering to decline, the Baggins in him won. He accepted and busied himself with lighting his pipe. Bofur sniggered.

   “What is so funny?” When the hobbit looked into the miner’s eyes, there was a mischievous glint. But it was there most of the time, so Bilbo didn’t bother to wonder about it more than necessary.

   “Oh, I just remembered, when Thorin got lost in the Shire…when he came to your place. Oh Mahal! I would give a lot, to see him alone in the wild, lost with no one around.” Nori grinned in response.

   “For my part, I do believe, there are those who have a sense of direction and those who don’t. Thorin is just one of the last ones.” Bilbo inhaled slowly, feeling a dizzy feeling in his head. That weed was very strong.

   “Well, some say, the Line of Durin is not only short sighted in matters of money, but also in the literal meaning. It’s a wonder, that Kili is such a outrageously good archer, because…I mean Thror once got lost in Erebor, was missing one entire day and Dís found him in the mines. He was headed for the kitchens on the other End of Erebor.” Nori’s words made Bilbo angry, but he could quite say why.

   “As I said, he has simply no sense of direction.”

   “Not only when it’s about finding your way through Middle Earth. Also in matters of love.” Now Nori leaned over, looking straight into Bilbo’s face. The hobbit’s dizzy mind realized, that the thief’s pipe was unlit in his palm.

   “Why…love?” Bilbo’s heart told him to stop, so did his mind, but his mouth didn’t listen.

   “Thorin’s quite the heartbreaker. Some say, he doesn’t care, but lots of dwarrowdams want him, not only because he is royalty. He is tall and in the days of Erebor, he had a very impressive beard.” Bofur blew smoke rings.

   “You…sure?” His pipe fell out of his limp fingers. Bilbo felt like floating.

   “Oh certainly. He is _very_ handsome, though not in the common way.” Out of the corner of his eyes, Bilbo saw Thorin and somehow, Nori’s and Bofur’s word were lost in a blur. The hobbit’s eyes were focused on Thorin, watching the majestic dwarf walk over the entire camp, talking to Bombur by the cooking fires and than sitting down with Dwalin.

   “Why is he so cold hearted?” Bilbo asked no one in particular. “He ripped it apart. I told him, because I thought…” The dwarf’s eyes travelled over to the hobbit, seeing the hooded eyes and the dreamy, but pained expression on his face. But Bilbo just stared back. “I thought, he might understand. I am bound to it for my life…”

Nori inhaled sharply, but that was lost to Bilbo, just as Bofur’s wide eyes and the miners hand around his pipe. Kili, who had been watching the entire scene, looked over once more. Alarmed he rose and went to Thorin, talking to him. Thorin then jumped to his feet and ran over. Before he came to the hobbit and his friends, the burglar was already passed out.

 

 

 

 

   “What were you two fools thinking?” Thorin bellowed.

   “We didn’t knew…it was too much…he took too much!” Nori said. “It was a normal, yes even a small…”

   “No! This is your fault. You gave it to him and now we have a drugged burglar.” The dark-haired dwarf cursed in harsh Khuzdul, causing Kili to snigger and Ori to become pale.

   “I think, he will be fine in no time.” Tauriel leaned over the hobbit, patting his face. Bilbo felt it, but didn’t stir. His limps were so damn heavy.

   “Anyway, they shouldn’t have done it in the first place. He could have been allergic to it.” Thorin stomped over the ground, causing Balin to step forward.

   “He isn’t and he will be fine in no time. Nothing to worry. Nori and Bofur have done stupid thing. There has to be a punishment.” At that, Thorin grinned.

   “Second watch, the two of you.” Then he turned and left them, returning to his old spot, sitting down again.

 

Nori watched the hobbit. He woke, when it was time to eat. Trust a hobbit to wake up precisely when it’s about food. Bofur was laying in warm bedroll, sleeping soundly. Nori woke him without even feeling guilty.

   “Mahal! Couldn’t you have let me sleep.”

   “No! We need to talk about it. Now is the best time, no one hears us and no one will know about it. Other wise it is weird. A miner and a thief, someone related to the Line of Durin. That will stir Thorin’s reactions. We both like the hobbit. Fine that’s everything.”

   “You are not the only one, who likes the hobbit.” Nori turned and looked right into Kili’s eyes. He looked tired.

   “You had first watch. You should sleep.” Bofur was finally on his feet, but his hat was the wrong way round.

   “I will sleep later. Tell me about what Bilbo said. I know quite a lot about Thorin and…well I think the two of them have a serious problem.” Nori arched his eyebrow. “What? Do you _seriously_ think, I am blind?”

   “No, we thought you wouldn’t be that smart lad.” Nori said and Bofur grinned. Kili looked hurt and even pouted.

   “Let’s get down to business.” Bofur sighed and sat down by the dying embers of the fire.

   “Very well. We shall gather what we got.”

 

 

The next morning Kili looked exhausted. He told everyone who cared and those who didn’t, that he laid on rocks and was unable to fall asleep until the early morning hours.

   “Next time you should look at the place you sleep better.” Thorin grumbled, but looked a bit concerned. Later the archer walked beside Bilbo.

   “Are you fine?” The dwarf asked.

   “Yes. The weed yesterday was immensely strong. I am only used to Old Toby. Are all dwarvish weed that strong?”

   “Not every single one, but most of them.”

   “I thought, Old Toby was the strongest possible.” Bilbo laughed low in his throat. “I’m not surprised though. Dwarves are a very secretive folk. From your language over you mines until your pipe weed.”

   “That’s our way to preserve our culture.” Doris said, who walked only a few metres behind them.

   “Why do you do that? I mean, every race has it’s secret, but what we know of dwarves is so little.”

   “We have been used very often over the years. It began back in the days of Durin the Deathless, when we established Khazad-Dûm, which means Delving of the Dwarves. Durin the Deathless was the one to united all the dwarves under one banner. We followed him, because he was the first dwarf made by Mahal or Aulë, how ever you call him. We lived under the Misty Mountains, building mighty halls and deep mines. Mithril, as the elves call it, is a rare metal and it’s certainly the strongest.

“A lot of the best warriors of our folk have weapons made of it, Thorin for example. His dwarvish sword has the core made of Mithril. Anyway, I am getting too far away from the topic. Dwarves don’t trust the people, because, apart from the hobbits, we are the smallest and also the richest. Elves and especially men expect us to pay everything double.

“They don’t understand our tradition, our rites. And they certainly don’t bother with our language. We have been used as creditors and bankers, but when there was a problem with the money, all the blame was on us. I don’t say, I hate any of the other races, but to put it bluntly: We are the punching balls of Middle Earth.”

   “I have never heard of that.” Bilbo said. “I always thought, we live in quite the harmony.”

   “After what you heard of the Fall of Erebor and Thranduils doings, you still think that.” Dori said, huffing.

   “You should always hear both sides before you judge something.” Bilbo said wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the 50-kudos special...(not so very special i know, but the 69-Kudos-special will be better and ...more interesting...if you know what i mean *wink*)
> 
> Durin the Deathless and the Moria/Khazad-Dûm is canon (lotr.wikia.com), but the Mithril-weapon thing is head canon. Thorin's sword (the not-orcrist-sword) is named Deathless. (I don't know why)
> 
> Anyway: Thanks for giving kudos or commenting!


	8. Finding a door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, Fili and Kili finally find the door and then the entire company, minus Thorin and Bilbo have a serious talk about their burglar and their leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating anything in the last few weeks, but yeah school, real life and other stiff happened and i need also some sleep.  
> Hope you like it!

Ravenhill overlooked the valley they went through the last day. On the far end, Bilbo could spot the ruins of Dale. The air up here was cold and crisp, but he felt far more alive than in the last few days. Nori and Dwalin were mumbling in the corner and Kili slept with his head in Fili’s lap.

   “Are you fine lad?” Balin asked, eyes settled on the Halfling, searching for something.

   “As fine as you could be in a situation like this.” He smiled lightly, though on the inside he was screaming to get Balin’s attention. But no word of his emotional distress crossed his lips and he sat down, beginning to smoke his pipe. With his very own Old Toby. Legolas walked by, throwing a worried glance at the hobbit, but he said nothing. Thorin came into the main room, where everyone was sitting.

   “We found three more rooms about this size and four small ones. The ones who will have watch each night will stay and sleep here, the others shall sleep in the rest of the rooms. While everyone searched for his stuff, Bilbo stood and grabbed his pack, who he hadn’t touched since they entered some time ago. When he saw the darkness he sighed. While he walked down the corridor, he felt himself thinking about Bag End. A sting of homesickness pained him, but he continued to walk on, until he found one of the small rooms.

   “Bilbo, why don’t we share this one?” Bofur asked, clapping Bilbo’ back and laughing in his ear.

   “Sounds fine to me.” The hobbit put his pack down and pulled out his bedroll and prepared for sleep. Fili appeared in the door frame.

   “Thorin wants everyone to be in the main room in a bit. He wants to talk about how we continue our search.”

   “Aye, we’ll be there.” Bofur replied for him and Bilbo. Fili left and Bofur closed the door, made of stone like everything else here.

   “Are you fine with Thorin? I mean after all those fights that happened?”

   “Yeah, kinda.” Bilbo looked away from the miner.

   “Bilbo, please tell me. You two seemed to be fine until we met Thranduil. Then everything went worse than ever.” The hobbit rubbed his neck.

   “See, Bofur, you are my best friend here. But I need to sort this out myself before I tell you, ok?”

   “Sometimes sorting out something yourself doesn’t help, you need to talk to someone.” Bofur took off his hat. “That’s what best friends are for. I don’t want you to force you to talk, but I am worried and I think it will help you.” Wringing the fur-thing in his hands Bofur looked at his feet. “I’m not the only one worried about you. The others have been wondering too. I’m awful at such stuff.” The miner sighed and put his slightly twisted hat back on his head. “I want to be there for you, after all what you did for us.” Bilbo smiled truly for the first time in a long while.

   “If I feel like talking, I come to you in the first place ok?” Bofur smiled back.

   “It’s nice to see you smiling again.” The dwarf hugged his friend hard

 

Bilbo hissed when he twisted his ankle for the twelfth time. He had known, that his ankles were weak, but after such a long time wandering around, he had expected at least a bit of change for the better, but no way.

   “Can you see something?” Kili shouted. The rain pounding down on them was nearly as hard as in the Misty Mountains.

   “No, I cant keep my eyes open at all.”

   “It’s unfair of Thorin to send us here.” Fili voiced from behind his brother. The three of them were in the rain since this morning with the order by Thorin to look for the last time. Bilbo stumbled again and wanted to hold onto the stone by his left, when he touched only air. Before he could react, he fell down a small step onto soft grass.

   “Grass?” Bilbo ripped out a handful and held it above his head.

   “Bilbo!” Kili stumbled in behind him, nearly falling on top of the hobbit.

   “Watch out!” shouted the Halfling angrily.

   “Sorry, sorry.” Kili helped Bilbo on his feet. Fili entered the cave, face scrunched and looked around.

   “Have you ever seen such a place?” Bilbo looked around and saw the fairly big cave who was formed like a snail’s shell. And there were lost of snails around too. The rain came in from above, but only through a few hole in the natural looking ceiling.

   “Can this…” Kili asked.

   “Think so…” Fili replied.

   “We finally found it!” Bilbo laughed relived and walked to the wall, that was the smoothest. “It must be here.” The hobbit turned, looking in the eyes of the Durin brothers. Since how long have they been searching for this damn place?

 

   “I don’t believe it.” Thorin grumbled while he followed the overly excited Kili.

   “It only can be here uncle!” Fili said from behind him and shoved the tall dwarf a bit. “We have to thank Bilbo for accidently finding it.” Thorin replied with a growl and Bilbo, several people down the row shrank a bit. Tauriel put her slender hand on the hobbit’s shoulder, assuring him of their protection.

   “Shut up Thorin!” Dwalin huffed and punched his leader around Fili in the shoulder. Balin behind the warrior didn’t even stop his brother. Dori, who was behind the advisor grumbled and Nori rolled his eyes. When even the last elf had entered the cave, Thorin’s hand went up and down the walls, looking for a sign.

   “Bofur, have a look, you are miner after all.” The dwarf walked forward and inspected the wall himself.

   “That’s not natural.” The miner sighed. “That’s the door I would say.” He stepped back leaving the king standing in front the wall.

   “Durin’s Day is in a few days. We will keep looking, but if this seems to be the place, then it is.” With that, Thorin left, walking right past Bilbo. The hobbit sighed and walked out with the elves, leaving the dwarves.

   “I hate the way Thorin treats Bilbo!” Dwalin said and rubbed his face. “Why cant he see, that this little creature is a very good addition to our company.”

   “You were once not so fond of him yourself.” Nori bit back and sat down on a rock. “You and Thorin used to make cruel jokes about him.”

   “That was then!” Dwalin would have gone on, but Dori held him back. The old warrior glared at the young one, but then his gaze soften.

   “I know, that neither of us was so sure about the hobbit.” He looked at his youngest brother. “Probably apart form Ori, but well…” He tugged at his braid. “Anyway, this bad relationship and the negative energy it emits, causes problems everywhere.” Bofur stepped forward.

   “There must have happened something. I asked Bilbo about it, but he didn’t reply. He said, he wanted to sort it out himself.”

   “We think he is in love with our leader.” Nori dropped the bomb. “When he was high on the weed, he babbled about ‘ripping it apart’ and some other stuff I forgot. He seemed to be heartbroken.”

   “He loves Thorin?” Gloin asked and rolled his eyes. “That’s impossible.”

   “We told him, that Thorin was quite the womanizer and he reacted…well like a jealous girlfriend.” Bofur leaned against the wall. “He is heartbroken. Have you looked at him?” No one replied. “He hangs his head, barely talks, barely _eats_! He used to eat Bombur’s portion doubled! Now he barely eats his bowl.”

   “He always leaves something. It’s a shame to waste. I was surprised myself.” The cook said, toying with his round braid. “He looks pale too.”

   “He is not injured, or at least he doesn’t seem to be.” Oin mumbled, forgetting his ear trumpet. “Or is he Bofur?” The miner shook his head.

   “Nothing. He is perfectly fine apart from some old scars.”

   “It’s the only explanation.” Nori scratched his cheek. “We have been talking about it already.”

   “Not one minute the hobbit was alone.” Kili said, suprising the others. “We kept an eye on him all the while, but he didn’t even once showed anything apart from grief or sadness.”

   “Does he want to starve himself to death?” Ori said, face pale and eyes wide. Bofur shook his head.

   “I don’t know.”

   “But if Bilbo feels to bad, why hasn’t he talked about? I mean, Bofur you are pretty close to him and you too Kili.” Gloin furrowed his eyebrows.

   “As I said, he want to work it out without any of us.” The miner looked out of the door and sighed. “This is nothing easily understood, I know, but it’s Bilbo and he helped us out of a lot of miseries. It’s the least we can do to help him and protect him from Thorin”

   “But how?” Balin, who had been silent the last few minutes, looked around. “He’s Thorin after all, our leader and we all signed a contract to follow his orders.”

   “Brother, has Bilbo done anything else. He has signed it in a rush, not properly overthinking it, while we had month if not years to think about it.” Dwalin shook his head. “I don’t know how, but we need to stop Thorin. Bilbo is part of our company, a bigger one than we ever expected him to be and it is our damn duty to help him.”

   “Thorin won’t like it…” Gloin said.

   “Thorin doesn’t like a lot of things and now see where we are: Travelling with elves from the Mirkwood!”Oin shouted angrily.

   “Bilbo would do the same, wouldn’t he?” Ori piped up. “I mean, he shouted at Thorin because he was responsible for the death of that she-elf, Einia or what she was called.”

   “Yes, he would do the same.” Bofur looked at the company. All were thinking about what Bilbo had done for them and he saw, that they would all help. “He’s our burglar and the most fearless hobbit I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving kudos or commenting!
> 
> 69-kudos-special...well i don't know exactly what i should write, got ideas?


	9. The dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes out the evening before Durin's Day and witnesses something he shouldn't have. The next evening after the door was opened, he goes down to find the Black Spears and the Arkenstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions od depression in this chapter (also the tags are updated) 
> 
> Italic = Original Hobbit by Tolkien.  
> I tried to use as much as possible form the book for this chapter, because in the movie it's just too far form the actual plot (in my eyes)

Bilbo couldn’t sleep. In the last few days the company had filled his evenings wih laughter and songs, but now at the evening before Durin’s Day, they stayed in their rooms, mumbling and whispering. Even Bofur, who slept in the same room as Bilbo, was quiet and went to sleep earlier than usual.

Slowly the burglar rose and walked to the door, pushing it open gently. No sound was audible and he walked down the corridor. At the end, the big main room waited fro him, a small fire burning in the hearth and an elf leaning at the window. The red-haired looked over and nodded slowly, then turned back to look over the glen to watch out for the dragon. Carefully Bilbo left through the main entrance to the little cavern a few steps towards the mountain.

The horses were standing there and also Bilbo’s small pony. The beast looked at him, when he walked closer. The soft nose rubbed over his sleeve and up to his shoulder. The hobbit couldn’t help but giggle at the tickling sensation of the warm breath and soft fur. He stopped, startled by the sound of it. But soon he relaxed again and patted his pony’s fur.

Somehow he felt sadness creep up his mind. Since a few days he had yearned for true emotion to feel, but he only lost more and more contact to the real world. It was like a fog was building up around him, as thick as a wall made of stone and no one was able to reach through to him. He knew that the company, especially Bofur worried about him, but he didn’t felt…anything.

The emptiness inside him was so big and so hopeless, that he felt, if he share it, it would grow not only in him, but also in the person he told about it. This burden was his to bear and only his. He heard a sound, that was clearly not from the horses. Hiding behind some rocks, he peeked over it and spotted Thorin and Balin, both in their armour.

They walked towards the tip of the glen, where the path to the cave lead where the door was. Balin looked sad and worried, whilst Thorin had a weird gleam in his eyes. Bilbo feared for him and was afraid in the same moment.

   “What if the door not opens?” Thorin asked, his voice husk.

   “Then we will enter the mountain through the front gate, where it is unsafe, but where we know our way.”

   “But how do we enter the Treasure Room without Smaug noticing our presence?” Balin shrugged, cast down by the thought, when Thorin’s face lit up. “We will send Bilbo, won’t we? It’s his job after all!” Balin stomped on the ground, face an angry frown.

   “Thorin we talked about this already. Bilbo is a part of our, your company and he relies on our protection and care. He is far to valuable to be sent in with the dragon waiting for him. Smaug doesn’t toy with his prey, he kills it right away. We won’t be able to help him also.”

   “Why do you care about the Halfling so much? He is just one of many!”

   “Thorin!” Balin grabbed his leaders coat and shook him. “The goldsickness is already affecting you. Fight it!” Balin shook him once more. “Bilbo is someone precious to the company and you rely on them! If you dare to send the hobbit inside, the entire company will munity!” But Thorin only pushed his advisor to the side and growled something in Khuzdul. After a few minutes, Balin sighed and went back inside. Bilbo waited until Thorin went inside too, until he began sobbing.

Who did he love?

 

Bofur glanced over at him once more and Bilbo felt the other members of the company, especially Balin looking over every once in a while. Thorin stomped over the ground, past his followers and the elves up the small path and into the cave. It was already evening and all were nervous, pacing back and forth, when a thrush flew into the cave. Bilbo, who was standing by the grey stone, watched the bird land on a small rock close to the wall and pick up one of the snails to smash it against the hard stone. The elves tensed at the loud crack, whenever the shell hit the rock and also the dwarves flinched from time to time, but the hobbit only watched.

_The sun sank lower and lower, and their hopes fell. It sank into a belt of redden cloud and disappeared. The dwarves groaned, but still Bilbo stood almost without moving. The little moon was dipping to the horizon. (…) Then suddenly when their hope was lowest a ray of the sun escaped the like a finger through a rent in the cloud. A gleam of light came straight through the opening into the bay and fell on the smooth rock-face. The old thrush, who had been watching (…) with beady eyes and head choked to the side, gave a sudden trill. There was a loud crack. A flake of rock split from the wall and fell. A hole appeared suddenly about three feet from the ground._

   “Thorin!” Balin shouted and the dark-haired dwarf stumbled forward and pulled out the key. _He put it to the hole. It fitted and it turned! Snap! The gleam went out, the sun sank, the moon was gone and evening sprang into the sky._

   “Sweet Mahal.” Dwalin whispered and his older brother put his gloved hand on the strong arm of the warrior. “The door is here.” Bofur, the most experienced with dwarven doors walked forward and felt for the outline of the door.

   “We need to push. Hard! If we don’t, the door might not open at all.” None of the elves stirred, but all the dwarves moved forward. Bilbo jumped out of the way and watched from save distance. _Now they all pushed together, and slowly a part of the rock-wall gave way. Long straight cracks appeared and widen. A door five feet high and three broad was outlined, and slowly without a sound swung open. It seemed as if darkness flowed out like vapour from the hole in the mountain-side, and deep darkness in which nothing could be seen lay before their eyes, a yawning mouth leading in and down._

Bilbo swallowed, knowing his time to act was now. He shoved himself between the stunned dwarves and up to the doorstep. When he turned he saw Bofur’s furrowed eyebrows, Kili’ tremor in his right hand and Nori chewing on his lower lip. But worst of all was Balin, who couldn’t look at him. A sudden pain stabbed his heart and he looked down to, knowing his friends worry. But to his surprise, Dori stepped forward and smiled gently.

   “Bilbo, I know you have to go down there, but I thought, that…you might like company from us. We will come with you and ever hundred metres or less, one of us will wait. So we can easily come to your help and you won’t lose your way.” Warmed by this gesture, Bilbo could only nod. And when the entire company, apart from Thorin rose and came towards him, he felt even more sheltered and less frightened.

   “Burglar.” Bilbo flinched and he felt Bofur’s hand on his shoulder in consultation. “Find the Arkenstone.” The hobbit didn’t reply and just turned away from his love and face the dragon and the darkness. _The stars were coming out behind him in a pale sky barred with black then the hobbit crept through the enchanted door and stole into the Mountain. It was far easier to go down then he expected. This was no goblin entrance, or rough wood-elves’ cave. It was a passage made by dwarves, at the height of their wealth and skill: straight as a ruler, smooth-floored and smooth-sided, going with a gentle never-varying slope direct – to some distant end in the blackness below._

Every now and then, a dwarf stopped smiling and nodding and waited. Dwalin was the first, then Dori, later Ori. Bifur stopped after the young scribe and Bombur behind him. Nori leaned against the wall and grinned, pulling out his pipe, Fili gave his brother a last glance, before he stopped by an old torch on the wall. The younger Durin brother didn’t wait long, until he patted Bilbo’s back and stopped himself. The old advisor smiled at Bofur and Bilbo and sat down on the floor, stretching his old legs out in front of him.

   “Well then Bilbo.” Bofur said in a whisper. “We need to part ways now. The Treasure Room is down there. Not hard to miss, if you follow that red glow of Smaug.” The miner put his big hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. “Please come back.” The hobbit swallowed. He shivered, though it was warm here, hot nearly.

   “If…if I don’t come back, look in my pack. There’s a letter for you and the others too, if they desire to read it. Thank you for the kindness you showed towards me.”

   “Nothing to thank, my dear lad.” Bofur’s face was hard to see, but Bilbo heard in his voice, that the miner had tears in his eyes and the hobbit himself felt the strange wetness of his own sadness on his cheeks.

   “Farewell Bofur.”

   “You too Bilbo.” He walked a few steps and sighed. _Then the hobbit slipped on his ring, and (…) crept noiselessly down, down, down into the dark. He was trembling with fear, but his little face was set and grim. (…) He loosened his dagger in it’s sheath, tightened his belt and went on. (…) Wisps of vapour floated up and past him and he began to sweat. A sound, too, began to throb in his ears, a sort of bubling like the noise of a large pot galloping on the fire, mixed with a rumble as of a gigantic tom-cat purring. The grew to the unmistakable gurgling noise of some vast animal snoring in its sleep down there in the red glow in front of him. (…) At any rate after a short halt go on he did; and you can picture him coming to the end of the tunnel, an opening much the same size and shape as the door above. Through it peeps the hobbit’s little head. Before him lies the great bottom-most cellar or dungeon-hall of ancient dwarves right at the Mountain’s root. It is almost dark so that it’s vastness can only be dimly guessed, but rising frim the near side of the rocky floor there is a great glow._

_The glow of Smaug!_

Bilbo shivered. Smaug was huge, no point in denying that, but now as his eyes slowly made use of the little light, he compared him to the vastness of the hall and found him tiny nearly. But he flinched, when he remembered the tales, the dwarves told him. As he walked slowly into the Treasure Room, he saw many things that caught his attention. Armours dangling from the walls and a massive amount of trinkets and coins. As far as he could tell, there was no possible chance, that he would find the Arkenstone, a jewel amongst jewels here in less then a day. And Smaug’s sleep was also nothing to be handled lightly.

He slowly made his way over the less coin filled spaces and kept a watchful eye on the dragon. _A thrumming came from his jaws and nostrils, and wisps of smoke, but his fires were only slumber._ The hobbit swallowed and continued with his way through the Treasure Room. He saw the door, Balin had told him of a few days ago. There were the Black Spears and probably some more Black Arrows to find. The door, half opened was decorated with dwarvish motives.

Genlty, the hobbit pushed it open and gasped. This was probably their most important treasure. The spears, though encrusted with dirt and webs, were still sharp and there were not only four or five of them, but forty. Bilbo looked around and spotted and old bag, probably made to carry the spears. When he stared putting the weapons into the bag, he felt the weight of them and sighed. How was he suppose the carry all of them up there?

Then he remembered his friends and smiled. They would help him. When half of the spears were in the bag, he thought, that it was enough for today and slung the bag on his back. He groaned, until he remembered the dragon and bit his tongue. While he walked slowly over the floor, he tried not to whimper from his burden and to hurry up. But he stopped at the door and turned, to look at the Treasure Room one last time.

_Smaug stirred a wing, opend a claw, the rumble of his snoring changed its note. Then Bilbo fled. But the dragon did not wake – not yet – but shifted into other dreams of greed and violence, lying there in his stolen hall, while the little hobbit toiled back up the long tunnel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter has taken quite some time (sorry).  
> Hope you liked it and thanks for all the kudos and comments <3!


	10. Of Letters and Goldsickenss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reacts weird, when Bilbo doesn't return with the Arkenstone and the Company comes once more together to talk about the relationship Thorin-Bilbo and the Goldsickness of Thorin. Bilbo's letter is read

 When Bilbo came out with the members of the company around him, the first thing he saw was the dark nights sky through one of the holes in the roof. He sighed and fell on the soft grass and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of fresh air in his lungs. But his peace didn’t last long. Thorin had emptied the bag and found his treasure missing. He grabbed the hobbit, shaking him.

   “Where is the Arkenstone?” He hissed into Bilbo’s shocked face.

   “I haven’t found him.” The hobbit whispered and closed his eyes in a weak attempt to hide from the world.

   “You go down there and get!” Thorin shouted and shoved him towards the door. Before anyone could react, Legolas and tow other archers stood protectively around him.

   “Touch him once more and you will have an arrow through your head.” The elf hissed and pulled the string up to his cheek. The dwarves were shocked, but no one moved, unsure what to make of the situation.

   “Please. Legolas, no violence. Thorin was just upset, that I haven’t found the Arkenstone. Tomorrow I will go down and look for it.” The darkened eyes of Thorin Oakenshield followed him as he glanced over to the company.

   “This didn’t look like someone upset to me. Rather someone who lost all his senses.” The elf prince hissed and the company backed away from the elves.

   “Leoglas, please.” The hobbit pleaded, turning. But before he could say more, Thorin was at his back, gripping the fabric of his jacket. When the dwarf leaned in, Bilbo couldn’t help but shiver in disgust.

   “You will bring me my Arkenstone or you will have to suffer.” Legolas lifted his bow, but lowered it, when he saw Bilbo’s eyes. Thorin dropped Bilbo and marched off.

 

Night fell and the dwarves met in Dori, Nori, Ori and Bombur’s room, the biggest of in Ravenhill. Thorin had locked himself away and Bilbo was chatting with the elves in his slow Sindarin.

   “Balin. Could you tell us, what haunts Thorin? I know, he has been an arsehole before, but never like that.” Nori chewed on the end of his pipe.

   “Well.” The old advisor sat up and sighed. “The illness called goldsickness is something common under dwarves. There are differents states of it. The first few are…less problematic, basically every dwarf has it. Nowadays it’s not only limited on gold, but rather on his craft. The Line of Durin, though blessed with long lifespan, has to endure a far stronger state than anybody else. They craved for gold like a straved for bred and water. It’s a drug for them and they can even die from it. I thought, it would haven been mainly caused by the Ring of Power Sauron gave one of the Line of Durin, which one I quite forgot.

“Anyway, Thráin suffered from it, so did Thrór, though the gold didn’t affect him as long as his father. Thorin has fallen in love with the idea of reclaiming the Mountain and also of the treasures lying in there. It’s like an unhealthy love, that dug itself into Thorin and he is now unable to resist. It’s like sitting next to the one you love most and not being allowed or able to touch or talk to. It causes him pain. But he also looses his sense because of that.” The company replied with silence, until Ori blurted out the thought, that went through each of their heads:

   “So we have an insane as a leader and future king?” The scribe blushed furiously. But Balin’s shoulders slumbered under this.

   “Yes. I think so.”

   “But we need to do something against that? Or is there no chance of escape?” Nori said, looking around and meeting Bofur’s eyes.

   “Some might say, that only another love could help in that situation.” He held up a letter.

   “What’s this?” Dwalin asked, trying to take it, but the miner was faster.

   “A letter from Bilbo from him to us. If he wouldn’t survive. He hid it under his pillow after we returned. Thinking I haven’t seen it.”

   “But…he wouldn’t like it, if we read it?” Ori mumbled behind his knitted gloves and his older brother nodded in confirmation.

   “Oh come on!” Nori shouted. “It’s not like we need to know, what’s up with our burglar!”

   “Aye. I think so too. This letter could help us understand the problem Bilbo has with Thorin.” Dwalin said, shocking his brother and Dori.

   “I am not sure.” Said Fili, tugging at his braids. “Bilbo is trustworthy and thinks, we won’t read it, be it just one of us or everyone. He wants it to be the last thing we hear and know from him. But on the other hand…I worry about him, probably not as much as my little brother, but also a great deal. He has brought something of the uncle in Thorin back. You might not have noticed, but since he has become friends with Bilbo, he has change, became more gentle.” The blonde dwarf shrugged.

   “Fili’s right. Thorin was very…agreeable. Well more than usual.” Kili leaned on his brother. “I think, it would be better, if we knew, what’s up with Bilbo in order to get Thorin fixed up.” Bifur, who had been by then just standing by the door, opened his mouth and a flush of Khuzdul came out of his throat.

   “ _Bilbo is a nice guy. He doesn’t care about my injury as he doesn’t care about my low status. But he is a … hobbit of honour and wouldn’t read someone’s personal things.”_ The dwarf frowned _“And with Thorin…we still have Fili and Kili in a state of more or less sane mind.”_ Some dwarves, including the Durin Brothers chuckled at that , but they soon returned to a sober mind.

   “Well then. The only one, who has said something is Bombur.” All looked at the cook, who jerked to attention.

   “Uhm…I think that’s this is wrong, but this is an extraordinary situation and so we need extraordinary rules. I’d read it.”

   “As I gather, more are for reading the letter?” Bofur said and couldn’t help but smile. “Well then.” He unfolded the parchment and read out a loud:

 

_My dear fellow companions,_

_If you read this, I am probably either killed by Smaug, my own stupidity or by Thorin._ (Bofur’s eyebrows furrowed at that and the other’s exchanged glances) _I want to tell you, that the past few month have been, though full of unfortunate events, joyful days. You have grown to my heart and I want to thank for the little kindnesses you showed towards me._

_Now I come to the rather unpleasant news for you. But first let me explain a few things. We hobbits, just as you dwarves, have soulmates. We have no special term for that, but we are bound to these soulmates. When you have a soulmate, his name is written in his favourite colour and his own signature on your body._

_When you first came to my house, I felt later a pain in my neck. I discovered, that I in fact met my soulmate…it is no one else than Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the Throne of Erebor. If there’s another Thorin Oakenshield…anyway…I told him in Greenwood, but he shoved me away from him and hurt me by that. The only reason I am still with you is the bonds of friendship, strong with some and less powerful with others._

_I planned on leaving Erebor behind to stay with Thranduil and then travel on a saver road home to the Shire. Thorin doesn’t want me and I am fine with that. I can endure it, but only if I am far away from him. Of course, you would have been free to meet me in the Shire of in any other place of Middle Earth. Apart from Mordor of course._

_Please keep me in good memory and send my bones back to the Shire. My relatives would be grateful for this act of kindness._

_With friendly wishes and tears,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

The company swallowed unison. They didn’t knew, what to say about it. None of the content of the letter was safe to talk about. Ori sat there, his eyes watery and his fingers shivering. Nori looked away and Bofur stared at the letter with disbelieve. Dwalin had gripped is knife, as if he was about to run out there and kill Thorin.

   “Sweet Mahal.” Kili said and broke the spell.

   “He loves Thorin!” Dori exclaimed.

   “He says not a word about loving him!” Dwalin grunted.

   “But you love your soulmate, don’t you.” Shot the old dwarf back.

   “Enough!” Balin said, his voice not as steady as usual. “Whatever feelings Bilbo has towards Thorin, they are not ours to know, nor to share. The most important, we know, what happened between them.”

   “But why should Thorin shove his One from himself?” Fili said, his moustache braids shaking. “We treasure them like…nothing else. There is no reason to do so.”

   “Thorin has come closer to the Mountain…it might be caused by the broke in trust, when Bilbo revealed, that Thranduil is related to him.” Dori said, pulling at his braids.

   “We need to find out. The quest relies on it!” Nori said and looked around. The others were clearly afraid, but that evening they plotted together, what they were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be (for the next few weeks) the end, because i have Mathematiks test on Friday, next week history, and from then on two exams each week until Christmas and i need to study for that shit 'cause my A-levels will be in May-June next summer....I will yrs to write another chapter, but i can't promise anything. Whenever i feel like it, i all write okay?
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and thanks for any comments!


	11. In Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arkenstone is finally found by Bilbo, but the company has different plans with it. Gandalf finally returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, it has been stressful thanks to school and the advent calendar i made :)
> 
> Little warning for this chapter:  
> Depression and broken heart

Since two days, every morning a group of dwarves and elves made their way up to the hidden entrance to the Mountain. Bilbo was in the middle, protected by dwarves and elves alike. Thorin, grim and angry walked at the front. And while Bilbo entered the Mountain with a small group of his friends, Thorin stayed outside and stared through the opening into the valley beneath and further until the Long Lake.

And always when Bilbo returned, the hobbit was exhausted, he smelled of smoke and dragon, his hands raw from searching through piles of gold. And always Thorin shouted at the little creature, but he never came to harm him, for elves and dwarves stood in his way.

This morning dawned clearer and colder and Bilbo shivered as he walked behind Nori and before Dwalin. His eyes burned without pause ever since he had entered the Mountain. He already had started to hate the Mountain and it’s gold piles. And while he entered the Mountain again, his feet dragged behind him, something he had never done before, not even when he was exhausted to no end.

This time Bifur alone walked down with him. The miner was used to stay in dark places filled with smoke and he was always merry. His hand on Bilbo’s back was ever warm and made him stronger and bolder than anything else.

   “See you soon.” The miner told Bilbo and sat down, pulling out a piece of wood, he had started to carve something out.

   “Bye.” Leaving his friend behind, Bilbo walked deeper and deeper into the Mountain, the snoring of Smaug growing louder. When he started to search, he kept a watchful eye on the dragon. When the gigantic creature shifted, he caused the pile he laid on today to crumble down. Bilbo was not far from it and looked over, spotting a bright jewel, glowing in it’s own eerie light. Slowly he walked towards it and picked it up.

   “The Arkenstone.” He has never seen it, but somehow knew it could be only the Heart of the Mountain. He turned and hurried outside and stumbled on his way several times. Bifur jerked up, spotting Bilbo.

  “You found it?” The miner asked. Bilbo only held the stone up and Bifur smiled. “Beautiful. Come on.” Dragging the hobbit outside, Bifur took the jewel from Bilbo’s hands.

   “The Arkenstone.” He shouted. Thorin stood and his eyes widen.

   “It is it.” He walked forward, eyes bright and maniac. Bifur frowned and threw it to Nori on the other side. Thorin growled and turned. But Nori threw it to Dwalin, who let if fall on the stony ground. He looked Thorin in the eye and smiled sadly.

   “I am only doing this to safe you.” And then his axe crashed down on the Arkenstone. Thorin growled loudly and fell on his knees.

   “You destroyed it. The Heart of the Mountain! The King’s Jewel! How dare you!” He rose and took two unsteady steps towards Dwalin, but Bilbo stepped between them.

   “Thorin no. Please. I don’t know why they did it, but there has to be a certain reason behind it. Calm down.” The hobbit begged, but Thorin drew Orcrist.

   “Get out of my way, burglar. After I am finished with those three, I will take care of you.”

   “Thorin please.” Bilbo cried now. “You can’t kill them.”

   “If you don’t go away right now, I will kill you for sure!” Thorin lifted Orcrist.

   “Leave my burglar in peace and in one piece Thorin Oakenshield. He has been valuable for you. And still is for most of us.” Gandalf said, robes tattered and face beaten, but beaming with a smile.

   “Gandalf.” Bilbo breathed and stumbled towards the wizard. Burrying his face in the old man’s robes, he didn’t saw the pained expression and sadness the wizard had on his face while he looked down on the hobbit.

   “What do you do here, wizard.” Thorin spat out, his sword dangling in his hands, expression still furious.

   “I am here to stop you from doing more foolish things.” Gandalf said sharply.

   “I haven’t destroyed the Arkenstone. They were it!” He pointed at Dwalin, Nori and Bifur, who stood now around the Arkenstone splinters. But suddenly all the other dwarves surrounded them, protected each other. And at last Balin walked towards Thorin, sadness on his brow and sighed.

   “We only did it to protect you Thorin. You are mad for the gold of Erebor, for the riches of your father, all the things that drove him mad. I remember the day when you once came to me after seeing Thrór in the Treasure Room. How you spoke of the illness of your grandfather, swearing to Mahal it shall never affect you.” Balin shook his head.

“And now you threaten to kill your best friend and our burglar, who has helped us more than anyone else on this journey.” Thorin stepped back, face twisted into something hard to read. “Give me a reason, why we should follow you!” The old dwarf shouted and tears were running down his cheeks into his white beard.

But Thorin just stood there, face empty and eyes half-lidded. No one moved a muscle and the tense silence was suffocating Bilbo. He looked at the dwarf, whom he had told in his great-grandfathers hall about the fact that he loved him. He looked at the dwarf, whom had told him, that he, the hobbit and gentlest creature of them all, should kill the dragon in the Mountain. He looked at the dwarf, whom he had trusted in every business.

Bilbo swallowed and looked away. His heart was already broken as the Arkenstone by Dwalin feet and no one would be able to get it back together. He was lost as Thorin was at the moment. The only thing he wanted to do was to return home and look after his garden, talk to Hamfast about the weather and enjoy a pipe on his bench outside of Bag End. He sighed a broke the spell upon the others.

Slowly he turned away from Thorin and walked back, feeling Gandalf and the elves follow him. Later he heard the low murmur of Khuzdul down the path. When they entered Ravenhill, Bilbo stayed outside and watched over the vale, tears running down his face. Gandalf’s hand on his shoulder took him by surprise.

   “Bilbo, Bilbo. Why did you never told me? Any one?”

   “I knew it had no future. Nothing at all, that would have been worth talking about.”

   “Bilbo. I thought you trusted me. Wouldn’t I have know you for so long, I wouldn’t have noticed. But the way you looked at Thorin in the cavern…”

   “I know Gandalf. He knows. I have told him in Greenwood while we stayed there. Thranduil knows it too, but he…you know him.” Bilbo whipped his tears away with his sleeve. “I wanted so desperately and now I am left with nothing.” He sobbed. “I want to go home.” Whining he turned and Gandalf went on his knees, pulling the hobbit close.

   “You can go home. I will send a raven to Thranduil. Leave everything to me.” Nodding, Bilbo snuggled closer.

   “Where have you been?”

   “At a place with a dark, dark past and an even darker future. I received distressing news, about a danger we thought gone. But that’s nothing for you to know. Too complicated.” Bilbo looked into Gandalf’s face, serious for the first time Bilbo had known the wizard.

   “Are we in danger?”

   “Smaug is the bigger problem. The problem I encountered will break out later. Maybe in fifty, sixty years if we are lucky.”

   “If we are unlucky?”

 “Ten, twenty years.” Gandalf shook his head. “Do not think about it Bilbo, there are more pressing matters on hand. Let’s go inside and discuss how we get rid of the dragon and how we solve the problem with Thorin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting :)


	12. Titles and Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf gets the dwarves to talk, but it takes a turn he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. 1) because this fic got 100-kudos (O MY GOD!!!) and 2) because i am busy and 3) I actually have no idea where to go with that story. So there won't be any update soon.

Thorin sat in the main room of Ravenhill and was held back by Balin and Dori, so he didn’t kill Dwalin and Nori. For some reason the elves stood around the dwarves too, protecting them to a certain extend.

   “Enough of this, Thorin, son of Thráin!” Gandalf shouted, his booming voice shaking the stonewalls. The dwarf calmed down and Dori released him. “Now we all shall sit down and discuss.

   “Sitting down on what table exactly, Gandalf?” Bofur said, arching his eyebrow.

   “This!” Bringing down his staff, Gandalf conjured a large, round table and a whole lot of chairs. “Legolas, why don’t you sit down with two or three with your best men and we gather around you.” Gandalf suggested and the elf prince followed suit. Tauriel sat down by his side and on the other hand, Jejan a spear fighter, took his seat. Gandalf plopped down across the elf prince and the others choose their seats.

   “Thanks.” The wizard said, as every one was seated. “We are dealing with a serious issue here.”

   “Yes.” Thorin shouted, slamming his hands on the table top, making the other’s flinch around him. “The Arkenstone…”

   “Thorin, if you don’t shut up, I swear to the undying Valar that I will lock you up until you have come to your senses.” Gandalf shouted, his voice sending chills down Bilbo’s back. “We will deal with that issue later.” The wizard sighed. “We have a dragon to kill. And I do believe this is no easy task.”

   “I don’t care about the dragon!” Thorin shouted, standing up now. “I want them to repay the loss of the Arkenstone with their life’s and the life’s of their family members.” Balin, who was the only one on Thorin’s side of the table hit the table top angrily.

   “No.” The old advisor looked his king and kinsmen into the eyes. “I have followed you since Moria. I would have followed you into that mountain and I still would, if you had more strength to fight the gold in that mountain and most importantly the Arkenstone. But you have succumbed to your grandfather’s madness.” Balin closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I won’t follow you anymore. I won’t call you King once more, for you are none. You are only another mad dwarf.” The poison in the advisors words wasn’t hidden anymore and he stared at Thorin, who wavered, hands clenching around the edge of the table. “There is nothing about you anymore I can admire and I certainly won’t risk my brother’s and my life for you once more.”

After this, silence invaded the room and Bilbo looked at the dwarves. Dwalin, one hand on Nori’s shoulder, looked just as his brother determined to leave Thorin, even though there had been the strong friendship that once united the two. Nori cast a worried look at Ori, but didn’t seem to support Thorin anymore. Dori sat protectively next to his two brothers and Ori clung to his hand, fear in the scribe’s eyes. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur sat there, immovable like stone, face’s stern and hard. Oin and Gloin were also looking sure, but Bilbo wasn’t sure if they would support Thorin any longer.

And then the princes. Kili, face in a pained expression and fear clinging to his eyes, one hand intervened with his brothers. Fili, the Heir, face hard and stern, but there was a hit of pain, worry and grief in his eyes. He knew if Thorin would loose his title as King Under the Mountain, he would become the Crown Prince of Erebor.

   “You dare to desert me in such a moment?” Thorin asked Balin, but the advisor snorted.

   “You threatened to kill Dwalin, Nori, Dori and me. More importantly young Ori. I doubted you since we entered the Woodland Realm and you began acting strangely.” Stepping away from his former King, Balin walked over to his brother. “If I can choose, then I choose to live and if I can, then I live happy.” He looked over to Fili.

“With the mine right of First Advisor to the Crown Prince and former First Advisor to the King Under the Mountain, Thrór the First, son of Dáin the First, I name Fili, son of Vili, son of Dís, former Heir to the Throne, hereby Crown Prince of Erebor. He has the right to claim his throne and bear the name King Under the Mountain and his children to come.” Balin bowed deeply, the other dwarfs following suit. “Hail thee, Fili, son of Vili, Crown Prince of Erebor.”

“Hail thee, Fili, son of Vili, Crown Prince of Erebor.” The other dwarves echoed. Thorin just stared at the scene in front of him.

 

\-----

I have 100 followers on tumblr and therefore i take some prompts. If you are interested:

<http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/107202317959/thanks-guys>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting!


	13. Farewell my King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Fili, the company and Legolas with his elvish warriors have left to kill Smaug, whilst Bilbo stays behind with Thorin, imprisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so damn depressing. I am serious. This will take loooong until a happy ending happens. but then it's proper, promise!   
> I do not know when i have the time to update this fic. I am going steadily towards my finals and i have to study so much....ugh.

Bilbo sighed as he looked out of the small window by his side. The day was dark and the sky was empty. As he watched the slow movements of the grass below, he swallowed, worry and anxiety gnawing at his insides. King Fili had lead the dwarves and the elves into the Mountain to kill Smaug and so far there had been no sign of them nor the dragon.

The hobbit inhaled and coughed. He got ill and knew it. He missed the warmth of the Shire’s sun, warming even in winter, when the days were short. He missed the cosiness of his hole. He missed his friends and the Green Dragon. He missed so much and knew, even though he would return to his home, he would miss the Mountain too.

The company had become a second family to him and he wanted to help them in every way possible. But in Fili’s brown eyes was sternness when he had asked to accompany them. The newly chosen king had towered him, though he was the shortest of the Durin’s. His voice had been deeper than usual, as he explained the hobbit that it would be too dangerous for him to follow them.

And so the hobbit and three elves were left behind at Ravenhill. With a raging Thorin Oakenshield locked in his chamber. The first night after the discussion, in which the dwarf had lost his throne, he had raged all night, destroying the furniture in his room. Meals were brought to him by the elves. He didn’t desire to kill them as much as the dwarves. Bilbo had tried to talk to him, but had been sent away.

Balin had made him promise, that he would keep an eye on the dwarf as they went to their task. Bilbo had felt uneasy, restless ever since he had been left behind. The elves around the fire shifted every now and then, waiting for something to happen nearly as anxious as he did. Bilbo rose and trotted down the corridor towards the door, where Thorin sat behind.

   “Thorin.” He knew the dwarf heard him, because Thorin used to mutter the first two days of his imprisonment and the dwarves understood him clearly.

   “Go away Halfling.” Bilbo winched but didn’t leave.

  “I wanted to tell you, that I will soon leave. I do not know when I get again the chance to talk to you, so I do it now.” No reply from the other side of the door, so Bilbo simply continued. “I still love you Thorin. It is hard to see you in this state, so I will go to the Shire, where I can hopefully endure the pain.

“I do believe that you don’t want to see me again, so I won’t bother to visit. The others can visit me in the Shire from time to time. I pray to all gods, that your madness will leave you and you can return to the dwarf you were and still are. Let your grudges go, please. And don’t worry, Fili and Kili are more than capable to rule the kingdom.” Bilbo whipped away his tears. “Farewell my king.”

 

 

Bilbo cried tears of happiness as Kili ran towards him. All returned more or less hole. Balin’s beard was burned, but the old dwarf smiled nonetheless. Others had little burns and scrapes, but nothing serious. Bilbo held on to the Durin Brother’s so hard, he didn’t believe he would ever let them go. He hugged young Ori and sobbed as Dori hugged him with a motherly care that broke his heart. Dwalin smiled a tearstained smile and Nori’s eyes were also clouded. Bombur and Bifur hugged the hobbit together, both mumbling reassuring words in Khuzdul.

   “I am glad to see you all alive.” The hobbit said after Bofur had finally released him.

   “We never expected it.” Fili said and pulled something out of his coat. “The crown.” His hands shivered. Legolas and his elves were coming too, a smiled plastered to the prince’s face. Fili handed the crown to Balin, who took it gently.

   “We defeated Smaug. All thanks to King Fili’s clever tactics.” The King blushed at Legolas’ words.

   “You have helped us a great deal.” Fili bowed to Legolas, who did so too. “I hope our two kingdoms will hold peace from now on. I pray that we have the chance to right the wrongs of the past and establish a lasting friendship in time of peace and in war time.” Bilbo drew a shivering breath as he listened. Fili was an eloquent dwarf and he held no grudge against the elves as Thorin did.

   “Your words honour me. I do believe my father would like to see that too. When you have rebuilt your kingdom we would be honoured to establish treaties between our kingdoms.” Again both bowed, as did all elves and dwarves. Bilbo clutched his tunic and smiled, proud to be here and listed to these words.

   “Wise words from even wiser minds.” Gandalf said as he walked to the group. He looked cheerful and Bilbo felt as if a weight was taken from his shoulders. “We will have to prepare a lot and discuss even more.” The wizard sighed. “Legolas, send a messenger to your father, tell him of the news and tell him, he shall send word to the Blue Mountains to Dís of the Line of Durin. Bring her the good news and also the bad ones; furthermore she shall prepare the departure of her people.” Legolas nodded and the elves were about to leave, when Bilbo spoke.

   “Let me go with your messenger. I desire to return to the Shire.” The shocked expressions on his friends’ faces were torturing the hobbit’s heart, but he continued. “I want to go home. This adventure is over and it’s time to say goodbye.”

   “Bilbo.” Fili was no more a king speaking to a prince, he was the dwarf Bilbo had got to know over the journey, pleading a friend to stay. “You want to leave us in the moment of triumph. Even before you have seen the Mountain return to it’s old beauty?”

   “I am sorry my dear Fili.” Gently Bilbo caressed the dwarf’s bearded face. “Just as you wanted to return to your home, I have to. Here’s nothing but pain and I desire to see the last bit’s o autumn in the Shire. I am aching to go home.” The dwarf closed his eyes, a pained expression on his gentle face.

   “Please…” Kili began but his brother shut him up with a sharp gesture.

   “Let him leave Kili. How would have reacted if mother would have forbidden you to come on this journey?” The young prince sighed, though he furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

   “Put you come visiting?” He asked, a hopeful expression now over his puppy-like face.

   “It would be too painful and dangerous.” Bilbo said with a tight throat and hoarse voice. “But you can come whenever you desire. Tea’s at five and you will always find a bed and a warm dinner.”

   “Aye little hobbit. We’ll come and do not think we will be few.” Dwalin said, Nori grinning over his shoulder.

   “I do believe so.” Bilbo said with a short laugh. “I am looking forward to.” That brought the entire company to laugh. But it didn’t last long.

   “We should go to sleep before it is too late. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Gandalf said and gently pushed the dwarves into Ravenhill.

 

Dwalin and Nori had watch that night. Both sat close to the fire, huddled together.

   “Do you think Bilbo is going to be fine when he returns to the Shire?”

   “No.” Dwalin said, his voice rough and dead. “He loves Thorin still. I can see it the way he looks at the door. The way his shoulders hunch when Thorin shouts or throws something around.”

   “He will never be the same again?” Nori asked, feeling a little heartbroken at the thought.

   “Will any of us be?” Dwalin asked and sighed. He put one of his arms around Nori’s shoulders. “Bilbo is the strongest of us. He is a quiet fighter, he endures his pain in a way, I cannot comprehend.”

   “I worry for him. That he might never get over it. He himself again, as far as he can at this point.” Nori sighed. Both sat in silence until they heard a door open and close. Bilbo appeared in the corridor, pale as a ghost.

   “You can’t sleep?” Nori asked gently.

   “No. It is weird to leave this place” Bilbo waved at his surroundings. “and all of you.” The hobbit sighed and sat down by the fire. He had lost weight. His clothes hung from his shoulders.

   “We will come an visit you.” Nori tried to cheer the hobbit. 

   “It won’t be the same.” Bilbo said pessimistically. “It’s simply not the same.” Nori’s heart squeezed painfully.

   “Is there any way we can help you?” Dwalin blurted out. The hobbit’s eyes lifted from his clutched hands and a dead smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

   “I don’t think so. Simply let me go.” A shiver went through Nori.

   “Bilbo…I fear for you.” He said without really thinking. Bilbo looked at him, in his eyes confusion collided with fear.

   “Why?” He croaked.

   “There’s something of you…you sort of lost. Your joyfulness, your happiness…” Nori tried to lure the hobbit out of his shell, but Bilbo shook his head.

   “Some things are best left the way they are.” With that the hobbit rose and bade them goodnight.

  “He is broken.” Dwalin whispered. “I have seen that. It usually occurs with soldier who have fought in war and seen it’s horrors too often.” Nori sighed.

   “He is so fragile.” Dwalin sighed, as if in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	14. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's only about Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we need something happy right now: Have returned-to-the-living-Thorin!  
> I hope you like this chapter, bc it's the first in a long while, that isn't sad.

Fili stepped into the room, where his uncle had been living since he had been imprisoned. The room was bare of all furniture. His uncle’s rage knew no mercy, especially after the destruction of the Arkenstone.

   “Thorin.” Fili said. The dark head lifted from the bedroll and turned over to him. Bloodshot eyes with dark bags under them were looking out of a pale, sunken face.

   “Fili.” Thorin Oakenshield whispered and looked away. “I am so sorry. I have returned to my senses.” The blonde dwarf walked to his uncle. He heard Kili enter, his younger brother always a few steps behind the soon-to-be king. Fili put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

   “It’s not me should be apologizing to.” The tall dwarf shifted and sat properly, looking into his nephew’s face.

   “I know. I know.” Thorin shook his head, his hair dirty and tangle about his face. “I should have done so before, but my mind was clouded.” Fili sat down and Kili followed suit.

   “Uncle.” Kili said and took Thorin’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s good to have you back.” The weak smile on the other dwarf’s face lifted some of the heavy weigh off Fili’s shoulders.

   “How long have I been imprisoned?” Thorin’s voice was hoarse.

   “About two months.” Fili said. Thorin nodded slowly.

   “Bilbo was here, he talked to me…” The dwarf shot the two a look. “Do you know what happened?”

   “If you mean what happened in Thranduil’s Realm? That he loves you? Then yes. We found out about it.” Again Thorin nodded slowly.

   “Where is he?” The brother’s exchanged a look. Both were anxious about Thorin’ reaction to their answer.

   “He…he returned to the Shire shortly after we killed Smaug. He probably talked to you on his last evening here. Thranduil send him with some warriors back and he informed me that the hobbit has returned home a few days ago.” Thorin’s already sagged shoulders sank down even lower. He covered his face with his hands.

   “I destroy everything I touch, don’t I? I failed in this quest, I fail in matters of love.” Thorin sobbed. “Ah, what will Dís say, when she meets me?”

   “Only that you have done everything you could.” Dís, a smaller and younger version of her older brother entered. She had been standing outside, waiting for the right moment to enter. “You are no failure brother.” She said as she crouched down and pulled Thorin in a crushing embrace. “You have been a great father to my children and you were a great leader, still are.”

Thorin sobbed into his sisters black braids as she brushed her fingers lazily through his hair. Her bright blue eyes flickered over to her sons and she held one arm out and the two came over into her embrace. The four Durins held onto each other, all getting wet cheeks.

   “Brother.” Dís said, after all had calmed down. “You can still become king.” But Thorin shook his head.

   “No, it is not in my place. Fili will be a better leader than I ever was. I taught him after all.” Thorin smiled. “I only want the best for my people and I know you can give it to them.” Fili felt the heavy hand of his uncle on his shoulder. Their eyes met and he saw into the blue eyes of his uncle and found pride in them.

   “Thank you Thorin.”

   “And Kili.” The youngest looked at his uncle. “You take care of your brother will you?” Kili nodded and looked at Fili.

   “Now brother. Let’s get you bathed and into the mountain.” Thorin nodded and rose. He looked a bit better, though he still was unhealthy pale.

 

 

Daín laughed loudly as he saw his cousin.

   “Thorin my old friend!” He laughed dryly as they bumped heads. “I have heard weird stories about you. That you have lost your mind.”

   “Aye. I did cousin. But I can ensure you I am now the old Thorin you used to know.” At the seriousness in his cousin’s voice Daín’s smile wavered a little, but he laughed seconds later.

   “I feared I might have to take over.” Dís laughed at that. “That would have been terrible. Me as king!” Dáin laughed at the mere thought of it.

   “You would be just as a good king as Thorin or Fili. Don’t believe that nonsense.” Daín laughed even louder and Thorin only had to laugh with the two of them. They were standing in the Royal Wing of Erebor and Thorin was bathed and groomed. He wore his old tunics his sister brought for Ered Luin. He looked far more the dwarf he was without the ragged clothes. His coat was cleaned and he wore his newly repaired boots. Dís took his arm and the three walked down a long corridor.

   “How’s Beastie?” Thorin asked as Dáin walked by his side.

   “Ahaha, she’s just as fine as she ever was. Stonehelm is a little handful.”

   “You still let her take care of your son??” Dís asked and Dáin only laughed louder.

   “She’s the most fierce nanny you could get and she is incredibly gentle with him.” Dís merely stared at him.

   “You let me play with Fili when he was just a babe and I am not gentler than a boar.” Thorin said and got a smack on the back of his head, but Dís laughed. Dáin broke into loud, deep laughter that shook the earth.

   “Sibling bickering is just so cute.” Thorin growled, suddenly feeling playful. He attacked his cousin and put him in a headlock.

   “Shut it, Lord of the Iron Hills.” The two continued to wrestle while Dís nearly pissed herself, clinging to a column.

 

 

Dwalin and Nori looked at Thorin. Both had unreadable expression as they watched their former leader.

   “Dwalin.” He whispered with dying voice. “I am so sorry.” Tears ran down his face and into his beard. “I cannot even tell how sorry I am. What I did was beyond shameful and I regret deeply what I have done. And Nori. I am also very sorry.” Dwalin looked at his old friend.

   “I forgive you.” He said, also crying and both hugged each other, sobbing into the other’s hair. Nori rolled his eyes and snorted.

   “Two beefy warriors crying? That’s something you don’t get to see everyday.” But the two friends ignored him. As they finally let go of each other, both had redden eyes and Thorin had a lopsided smile on his face. Without hesitation he hugged Nori too, the thief not looking one bit happy with it.

   “You look better.” Dwalin said as the three sat down to eat, waiting for the rest of the company. “Your beard grew a bit.”

   “Everybody would look better after a bath. Especially if you lived the last few month on the street with twelve others little pigs.” Thorin shot back and the three laughed.

   “And a hobbit.” Nori said and ripped off a piece of bread. Thorin’s smiled faltered and he stared on his plate.

   “Nori, that was not so clever.” Dwalin said. Thorin had been able to shove the though of Bilbo away from him over the day, but now all came crushing back in. He wished for a second chance.

   “I was thinking, if I could got to Shire and talk to him.” Thorin said. Both Dwalin and Nori stopped eating. “But I don’t know how he’ll react.”

   “You won’t know if you don’t try.” Dwalin said and sighed. “Bilbo won’t kill you. He’d simply look at you and be disappointed, angry and he will probably hate you for the rest of his life.”

   “Brother, you are not helping.” Balin said as he entered with Dori and Ori. The old dwarf inhaled. “I know that Thorin has done something terribly wrong and he will have to fix it. As far as I know the hobbit he will accept his apology.” Thorin looked at Balin and his heart lifted.

 “Thank you.” He stood and went to hug the old advisor, who merely chuckled. “I thought I might have lost our friendship.”

   “It’s good to have you back.” Balin said and released Thorin. “You know that you have done wrong and I hope you intend on fixing that.”

   “I sweat by my beard that I will do everything possible to return the thing to how they were.” Thorin said and then the rest of the company arrived and all hugged and greeted Thorin warmly.

 

 

   “I will go to the Shire.” Thorin said at dinner. They were only six this evening.

   “The Shire…” Dís shot him a knowing look. Thorin sighed.

   “Yes. I want to go and talk to Bilbo. If he lets me.” Fili rose, one of his hands on the table surface.

   “I will come with you uncle.” Dís snorted and Thorin gave him a look. The dwarf blushed and sat down again. Wee Thorin Stonehelm looked at his father as Dáin who chocked out a laugh behind his hand.

   “You will stay here and prepare your coronation. And you Kili will stay here as well and help your brother!” The dark haired dwarf sighed melodramatically and Dís rolled her eyes.

   “I will go alone. It will be safer if I do so.” Thorin scratched his beard, now braided in one longer braid from his chin. He looked like in the old days before Smaug had come. “I will go through the Greenwood and talk to Thranduil before I visit Beorn and then go over the path towards Rivendell. From then I will find the way to the Shire.”

   “You sure about that?” Dáin chortled, as his son looked between the older Thorin and his father.

   “Yes.” The dark haired dwarf growled, as Dáin’s moustache braids shook from contained laughter.

   “I guess it would be better if we let Dáin come with you brother. He will smash his head in against a wall if he continues to stay in here.” Dís gently joked and Thorin sighed defeated.

   “I guess it’s better than Fili and Kili.” The protesting brothers began to shout over the table and little Thorin escaped the dinner and ran to Beastie.

 

this is a litte [comic](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/109807076903/when-thorin-stonehelm-was-born-the-iron-hill) by [asparklethatisblue](asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com), where Beastie, Dáin Boar is the 'main character' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	15. Looking upon distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf POV with some letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. I don't really like the chapter, but i decided, the next one will be better! I hope you agree that we do not need to unnecessarily dwell on Bilbo's problems, because i want to speed up the reunion a bit. Not much tough, but i guess in 5 chapters or something they will see each other again. Sadly this means 10 weeks for you guys. Probably even more. My finals are from 30. April until the first week of June. YAY!

Bilbo looked up from his book, when there was a knock on the door. As he rose, he felt his heavy limps and stiff back. He spent nearly every waking and some sleeping hour in his father’s chair. The hobbit trotted to the door when a second, slightly more impatient knock was audible.

   “Yes, yes. I am coming!” He opened the door to find a curtain of grey robes in front of him. “Gandalf!” Bilbo shouted and the wizard chuckled. The hobbit hugged the wizard.

   “When I was travelling over the road from Rivendell, I met your elven escort. They told me, they left you in good health here in your home. But I needed to confirm that with my own eyes.” The twinkle in the wizard’s eyes was timid of sorts. Bilbo smiled, trying his best to cheer up.

   “Then come inside. I’ll go and make tea.” While the hobbit went to his task, Gandalf walked through the lifeless rooms of Bag End. He heard Balin’s and Fili’s voices in the back of his head, warning him about the thing that happened to his dear hobbit.

   “Do you want to eat something too?” Bilbo shouted. Gandalf jerked from his musings.

   “No thank you!” He billowed back, walking slowly to the kitchen. He had received a letter from Thranduil and Thorin, both from the same raven. As he sat down by Bilbo’s side, he patted over the letters in his bag, not quite comprehending all the hobbit was telling him. The kitchen was warmed and lit by a fire and the cosiness was just the way, the wizard remembered it.

   “How was your journey?” Gandalf asked, as he picked up his tea mug.

   “Quite fine. I travelled with Tauriel and four of the best guards my great-grandfather had. Legolas came with us, but he went from Rivendell North, looking for someone named Strider.” Gandalf flinched slightly at the name, not quite knowing what the Elf King intended to do with the last son of Gondor, but he tired to mask his confusion with light laughter.

   “I hope you haven’t had the problems we were faced with?” Bilbo laughed at that.

   “No, not really. It went all quiet and calm. When I stayed with Beorn, he gave me many seeds and a whole lot of tips on how to improve the soil in my garden.” And Bilbo went on, explaining where he planted the seeds and that he was looking forward to the spring to see them. Gandalf smiled and nodded along, one hand still near his bag.

   “That sounds like quite the adventure you wanted to have.” The wizard said, smiling at the hobbit. There was a fleeting expression of pain on the hobbit’s face, but Gandalf acted, as if he hadn’t seen it, before a vibrant smile returned.

   “I guess so.” Bilbo put absently minded one of his hands on his pocket. Gandalf’s eyebrows furrowed. “Though…” The hobbit seemed to battle with something. “I found something.” He said fast and pulled out a ring in a swift motion. It was a simple and golden, glowing in the soft firelight. Gandalf stared at it.

   “Where did you get it from?” He asked. His voice was harsher than he intended it to be.

   “A…A creature, calling itself Gollum lost it.” Gandalf closed his eyes. Oh yes, he knew Gollum.

   “I guess you met it, when you got lost in the goblin tunnels.” Bilbo nodded, eyes wide with terror. “What have you used it for?”

   “When I went down to Smaug, so he might not find me. When the spiders attacked the dwarves.” Gandalf nodded.

   “Bilbo, do not feel guilty. Everything is fine. This ring…if it is what I think it is, we have to call another White Council.” Bilbo started to panic, as far as Gandalf knew. He reached out to the hobbit, taking his hand in his and squeezing it gently.

   “Do…can you tell me what it is?”

   “It is a weapon of the most powerful kind, forged for the most evil purpose: It’s Sauron’s Ring of Power and with it, he desires to destroy and enslave all Middle Earth.” Gandalf saw the very imminent fear in Bilbo’s eyes. He chided himself for being too heartless. “Bilbo, do not fear. I will find a way!” Bilbo drew a shivering breath.

   “I did not meant to put myself…”

   “Bilbo. I am happy you found it. If not we would have put a lot of work and energy in finding it. You made my life easier. Now let me help you and find out how to destroy it.” Bilbo smiled half-heartedly.

   “I will go and make your bed ready.” He said and was off, before the wizard could react. Soon Gandalf was lying in the bed, Belladonna had made for him years ago. His fingers curled around the letters of Thorin and Thranduil.

 

_Gandalf._

_I write you with the knowledge that you are on you way to see Bilbo. When you see him, could you write me, telling me how he is? Thranduil gets occasionally letters from our dear hobbit, but both of us are worried about him. Me especially. I do not know, what you know, but I think before your departure, Balin and Fili have informed you about what happened between Bilbo and me. Do not ask him about this I beg you. I am on my way to see him, to sort things out with him personally. I feel so sorry about all of it._

_Here the situation is tense. There are rumours of an orc army coming for the Mountain and others tell of a gathering of goblins and wargs. I do not know what to think of it, but I have a very bad feeling. Let’s hope this all will end without all of us dead._

_Fili is a good king. He has still some things to learn, but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Only he is capable of being such an amazing leader. I hope his mother and brother will help him whenever he needs help! The master of Laketown has finally signed the contract of the For Forces of the Lake. Bard is happy with the way it all worked out and I think he has great plans with Dale. He has asked me for advice, on how to build up Dale and I told him about the ancient drawings of the very beginning of Dale in the depth of the Ereborian Library._

_Thranduil has been a generous host. We have talked a lot and set aside the problems of old. I am happy that Fili has such a King as his ally. I only whished for his father when he was crowned. Dís was so proud to see her son of the throne that I am asking myself what his father would have said._

_Greetings_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

_Gandalf the Grey._

_I have been talking to Thorin Oakenshield over the past few days more than in two decades with his father. He is an interesting person and I can only advise you to take care of him. I know that he and Bilbo were in love. Thorin claims to still love my great-grandson, but I am not so sure about it. He heads out for Beorn tomorrow and I hope he is able to cross the Misty Mountains in time. It would be terrible to lose him during a snow storm._

_I have also send word to Rivendell that my elves shall stay there until the winter is over. I have gotten distressing news, news I kept quiet from Thorin. The spiders have gathered and are now about to join an army of wargs from the west. The darkness is gathering once more Gandalf and I fear this war will be the end of us if it breaks loose. We are not ready, none of us is._

_I do now advise you to do something I am certain about. No matter what information you receive, do not tell Saruman about it. I do not trust this man. Never have and never will. I know you rarely deem things unwise, but I hope at least once you will listen to me._

_Send word to me immediately when you reached Bilbo_

_Regards_

_Thranduil_

 

When Bilbo bade Gandalf farewell the next morning, he did not know any of the heavy thoughts wearing his friend down. When the round door closed behind the wizard, the hobbit went back into his study, a small room at the south of his hole. There he stood, hands on the doorpost, thinking about whether to continue to read his book or to start writing on his experiences of the adventure.

Instead of doing any he sat down and picked up his feather. He had promised at the farewell of his friend at Erebor, to send a letter and now after two weeks of being at home, he thought it was just right to send at least as much as a ‘I am fine’ to them. As his hand hovered over the paper, he thought about Thorin briefly and if he should ask about his health, but banned the thought from his mind.

 

_Dearest Fili and Kili._

_I address this letter to the two of you, because I can’t stop thinking about you. I miss both of you and hope you are in good health. The journey back home was not nearly as exhausting and stressing as the one to the Mountain in fact. Tauriel has been a good travel companion and I have even met Beorn once more. When I was in Rivendell Elrond told me to inform you, that since you are king, you are free to visit him and seek out his council whenever you need it._

_Furthermore he let me me, that he wants to start a trade arrangement with you. He claimed, that in the mountains around Rivendell are countless of gems, usually discovered by accident. But to be frank you should go and talk to him on your own. He says, letters would be just fine._

_I hope the others of the Company are fine. How are Dwalin and Nori doing? Is you mother still helping you so much? I wish desperately to see you, but I don’t think I am capable of travelling back to Erebor before winter. But you have to visit the Shire in spring. The lot of you!_

_Greetings,_

_Bilbo Baggins, Bag End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	16. Weaving with loose threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ladies and Gentlemen.  
> I have an announcement to make:  
> Because reasons and because i can, i have decided to make a Dwarrow!-Rewrite. Informations are to be had on my blog under the tag 'Dwarrow'. If you have any questions/ideas/general thoughts, what i can do better: Either comment here or send me and ask (also my email is always open!)  
> Link down there

Thranduil turned the letter from Gandalf and Bilbo in his hands. He looked over the woods towards the mountain as he felt his bodyguards’ presence by his side.

   “Keina, send word to the Mountain, that I will arrive there in three day’s time to bring the newly crowned king my regards. And also inform King Bard of it. We have to discuss much more.”

   “Yes my lord.” Bowing, the elf turned and hurried out, her long scarves billowing behind her. The Elf King returned to gaze over the scenery, as he let his mind wander. Bilbo, his dear Bilbo was in trouble, even though he did not knew about it. It was an odd, dethatched feeling of knowing someone’s distress but not being able to help them.

   “It is not in my place.” Thranduil told himself firmly. Then he turned and walked into his chamber to ponder more.

 

 

The ice-cold wind hit Thorin the moment he left the Greenwood. It tasted of winter’s frost and snow and he knew he had to burry the hope of reaching Bilbo before winter fell over Middle Earth. The elves he had travelled with shivered in their thin woodland clothing.

   “You can return. I do believe Beorn will be here soon.”

   “We are not to leave your side.” The leader said, a dark elf with wide gold-ish eyes. He was from the far South and looked so exotic between the pale faces of his fellow comrades.

   “Well then we should make a fire before you die of the cold.” Some set out already to gather wood when Thorin looked over the plains that reached from here to the foot of the Misty Mountains. A shiver went through him, when he remembered the distress he had felt, when he had crossed these plains the last time.

   “Master Dwarf. Do you want to sit with us?” Now the name came back to Thorin.

   “Yes Heinai.” He turned and sat down next to the elf, watching the flames.

   “Is it always so cold here?” One asked and Thorin laughed.

   “In summer, it’s really warm. These plains mark the outer realm of Beorn, the Changeling. He protects these parts. The summer is beautiful here. Flowers and blooms all over the place.” Thorin smiled to himself at the memory. He had been rude and cruel to Beorn than he did not know, how the man would react to him now.

   “Is Beorn a good warrior?” Heinai’s eyes travelled the treeline as he spoke.

   “Yes. I do believe so, even in his man-form he shan’t be underestimated. He is rude if I recall correctly, but well. He lives alone.” The dwarf pulled out his pipe, made by Fili as a present for his leave and started to prepare to smoke.

   “Don’t you regret not using the opportunity to become king?” One of the elves, a wide eyed thin younger asked. Thorin stopped in his track, staring into nothing. “Ugh, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

   “No, no.” Thorin put his pipe down. “It’s okay, to be naturally curious.” He shifted, so he sat more facing the elf. “Why did I refuse the crown? I have had my grandfather’s madness, Goldsickness it’s called. Natural thing under us dwarves, it’s the feeling that fuels us. But too much of this fuel is not good. It turns you greedy, close-minded and blind. That’s what I became.

“I was stripped of my rank and my nephew became crown prince. I was left to return to my senses. Now I see the world clearer and can appreciate its beauty far better. Even before I set out on the journey to reclaim Erebor, I was living under the veil of Goldsickness.” Thorin sighed.

“I was a leader long before I was ready to be one, long before I set out to this quest. Would I have been a good king? I don’t know. Maybe, if I had battled Goldsickness and turned all the gold into something better… But who knows. Fili is a good king and he has his mother and brother with him, so he doesn’t miss good advice or company.” Thorin sighed once more and rolled his shoulders. The he laughed, a dry, merry less laugh. “I have gotten wise.” A timid smile crept over the elf’s face and Heinai looked at Thorin with a different expression.

   “Is that Beorn?” One asked and all turned into the direction he pointed in.

   “Yes.” Thorin said and along with the others he rose and took a step towards the man. “Beorn.” He greeted him. “I am sorry for the way we parted the last time. I intend on explaining myself when we have reached your house.”

   “Gandalf has already written me.” Was the only reply along with one of these unreadable stares. “Your elvish guards are welcomed in my house, if only for a night.” But Heinai shook his head, smiling as he did so.

   “I have to return to the Woodland Realm as soon as possible. But I thank you for the invitation and whish you a good homeward journey.” Beorn nodded.

   “As do I. Send my greetings to your king.” Then the changeling turned and walked away, not waiting on Thorin.

   “Thank you for your company.” He said, smiling at the elves before he followed the man.

 

 

Bilbo rolled out of bed after his nap, as he heard someone rapping at his door.

   “Good Moring my dear.” He said, when he saw Primula’s long black curls.

   “My dear Bilbo.” She hugged him awkwardly with her baby belly, but smiled nonetheless. “I have wanted to come over since a while now, but…I always forgot about it. So much to do and Drogo is no help.” Bilbo laughed at the thought of Drogo helping to decorate a hobbit hole. Prim and Drogo had married a while ago, but haven’t had the money to build a hole of their own, living in the Took’s mansion for the past few years. When Bilbo had returned, he had brought a lot of gold, which he had given to his counsin.

   “Come inside my dear.” Bilbo ushered the pregnant hobbit into his living room and handed her a cup of tea.

   “Ah, I missed Bag End.” Prim snuggled into the old armchair and sighed with content. “It’s so long since I have sat like this with you and it’s a shame Bilbo, a shame. You have buried yourself under that pile of books and you haven’t even come to the market properly since a while.” The chiding brought a smile on his face.

   “Primula, I know, but I am working on something really important and I want it to be done properly!” Bilbo thought about the still empty book and sighed. Spending his time reading was quite pleasant.

   “Tz.” Primula set the mug down on her baby belly. “Don’t you come at me with that bookish stuff. The winter is coming, but the sun’s still so nice and warm, that it’s a shame to ignore the nice weather and stay inside. Also the others miss you already.”

   “Define ‘the others’.” The light haired hobbit shifted in his chair and looked at the woman.

   “Drogo, Hamfast, Rorimac Brandybuck, Rosa and Hildigrim Took, Dora and Dudo, my in-laws. And those are only a few. We miss you Bilbo.” Prim leaned over, as much as she could and took Bilbo’s hand. “We worry about you.”

   “I will come to the Autumn Festival at the end of this month.” The hobbit promised and smiled.

   “That’s wonderful!” The woman exclaimed, before she started to tell Bilbo all the preparation she had made for the baby. The glowing woman in his mother’s armchair brought Bilbo to smile and to forget about his problems for a while.

   “See it’s late Prim and you should go home, before it’s too dark.” Nodding the other hobbit rose, stretching her stiff limbs.

   “It was nice to talk to you again.” She took his calloused hands in his and gave them a hearty squeeze. “See you at the Autumn Festival.” The she walked off, over the small road down to the Party Tree and looked not once back. Bilbo watched her vanish around one of the many twists and sighed. The cool evening air was relaxing him and he felt the slow growing, damp cold around him, knowing that the year was slowly coming to an end.

How he had missed being here, in the heart of the Shire and above all in his father’s home. When he turned he spotted Hamfast Gamgee and the gardener waved over to him. Bilbo waved back, but both were too tired to shout across the wall that marked the end of each of their respective gardens. Bilbo went back inside and sighed. His fingers went into his pocket for the rind, but he remembered that he was tucked away in one of his drawers. Shaking his head, the hobbit went to prepare dinner.

 

 

Gandalf walked over the stone steps of Lórien and tucked his long beard, as he was lost in thought.

   “Mithrandir, what bothers on your mind so much?” Lady Galadriel walked in all her shining glory towards the wizard.

   “The Halfling I took on the quest for Erebor, he has found the One Ring.”

   “Is that, why you have come here?” When the elf put one of her slender hands on Gandalf’s arm, her Ring of Power, Neyna flashed in the soft light of Lórien’s lanterns.

   “Partly. I did not dare to ask Saruman about it. I have doubts about where his loyalty lies and whether he is to be trusted or not.” Lady Galadriel looked into the wizard’s eyes and smiled.

   “He is a great fighter. He may be on our side, he may be on Sauron’s side. We do not know. It is better to keep calm and wait how it will turn out. Neither of us is in capable at the moment to fight off the power of Sauron.” The soft voice of the elf lady calmed the wizard and he smiled.

   “I will think of a way to react properly. Tomorrow morning I will leave for the Woodland Realm to speak to Thranduil. He has formed an alliance with the Master of Laketown, King Bard and King Fili. Four Forces of the Lake.” Gandalf smiled softly. “I am happy that they have put away their hatred and that they started to bond.” The elf by his side looked at him with calm eyes and a guarded expression.

   “Let’s hope there is no need to test that bond in the nearest future.” Gandalf nodded in agreement, before both walked to the palace.

[Dwarrow-Rewrite](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/dwarrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	17. Two Types of Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Bilbo's and Thorin's life.   
> Warning for Trigger for Depression!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad and depressive.   
> I use here the book canon!Beorn and the description used by Tolkien:  
> A cluster of low buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds and a long low wooden house. A courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and it's two long wings.

Bilbo rose early that morning, the frost still in the air as he went outside to collect his post. There was a letter from Fili and one from Gandalf, but nothing from his great-grandfather. Sighing, the hobbit went back inside and began to make breakfast. As he rummaged in his kitchen, he did not, as he used to do, hum to himself, he choose to stay quite. The emptiness in him was still there and he felt tired and weary.

As he turned around, he knocked a cup from the counter. In the first few heartbeats, he simply stared at it, trying to understand the situation. Then he pressed one hand to his mouth to stifle his sob and went down on his knees. He didn’t love this cup in particular, but…breaking it nonetheless made him feel useless. It was like he wasn’t even capable of fulfilling an easy task like making breakfast without ruining everything.

He curled himself into a tight ball on the cool kitchen floor and cried. But not loud, he only wheezed from time to time, but all in all the tears were running down his cheeks without a sound. He chocked sometimes, clutching himself and he stared at the cup, until his vision became too blurry because of his tears. After a while, he leaned against the cupboard by his side, unwilling and unable to move.

He opened and closed his fist, just to see, if he still was capable of doing so. Letting his head fall back against the hard wood, he oddly enjoyed the dull pain throbbing through his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Fiery tears burned against his eyelids as he wished for an ending to this…this suffering. A broken sob escaped his lips and Bilbo pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

   “Why.” He sobbed. “Whyyyy.” It came out as a whine and he rolled his head from one side to another. Screaming, he curled back up and sobbed, face against the cold ground. The fit shook him and he wailed loudly into the empty room. As he calmed down, his throat dried out and he clutched his upper body in an attempt to warm himself. His short fingernails dug into his soft skin and he sobbed once again. Suddenly a skirt rushed over him and a voice cried out.

   “Yavannah!” Prim’s face came into vision. “Bilbo, what are you doing?” Her face was flushed and she looked distressed. Bilbo tried to speak but burst out in tears again. He clung to his cousin, who held him tight and kissed his head. When he had calmed down and the pain had become dull and he felt even emptier, Prim helped him to stand up.

   “Go into the living room. I will be there in a minute.” Bilbo walked slowly like an old man, hands sliding over furniture and walls, just to feel something, even if it was only the things around him. When he sat down, Prim was walking into the room. She looked calmer than before.

   “Prim, why are you here?”

   “I wanted to look after you.” Her voice was strained. “What happened?” She asked and bit her lip. “I am sorry that I came out that sharp. But Bilbo.” Now she stood by his side and took his hand. “I worry about you.” Tears gleamed in her eyes.

   “Cousin.” Bilbo whispered and felt once more tears running down his cheeks. Prim sat on the side of the armchair and hugged him, tears dripping from her face on his and Bilbo clung to her, to her breathing, warm form. The warmth and the comfort of being taken care of, calmed Bilbo and he leaned into Prim’s touch. When both had stopped crying, Prim looked at him, eyes red.

   “Bilbo.” Her voice was soft. “What ails you?” Bilbo bit his lip and looked away. “Please tell me. I can help you!” She took his hands and pressed them against her lips. “Bilbo please, I love you, but I want you to be safe all the time. And how can I protect you from something, I cannot see?” Shaking her head, she knelt down beside him.

   “You wouldn’t understand.” Bilbo said, voice heavy and rough from crying.

   “Let me at least try.” Prim whispered and once more, tears gleamed in her pretty blue eyes. “Please.” Looking at his pleading cousin, Bilbo inhaled and began to explain.

 

Thorin stood up and picked out the straw from his clothes and hair. He walked over to the table Beorn had set.

   “Good morning.” Thorin greeted and Beorn nodded.

   “Morning. I am sorry you had to sleep on straw, but I have not yet started to work on your bed. You can help me, if you desire.” At the prospect of doing some actual work, Thorin nodded enthusiastically.

   “I would very much like to do so. Otherwise I guess I will be bored soon.” Beorn nodded slowly and watched the dwarf eat his breakfast.

   “Follow me.” Together the two crossed the large grounds until they reached the woods. “This tree here.” Beorn put his large hand against it. “It’s good for your bed.” The changeling leaned on the large axe he brought with him.

   “I have never felled a tree. I am more used to metals than living material.” Thorin confessed as he looked at the tall oak tree.

   “Didn’t you once use a Oakenshield?”

   “Yes, but I lost it during my fist fight against Azog before the Eagles saved us.” Sighing, he watched as Beorn looked at the tree from all sides.

   “Shall we make a new one?” The tall man asked, as he lifted the axe. When he brought it down, the entire tree shook and some birds flew off.

   “Very much yes.” The dwarf stepped back, as he watched the man do his work. Clearly he was used to it, for his axe went swiftly and he did not look as if the physical work bothered him. Eventually the tree cracked and fell. Beorn put the axe down and smiled to himself.

   “See Master Dwarf, this is how you fell a tree.”

   “Yes. But how do we get it back to the house?” Beorn laughed and whistled. Six of the strong ponies galloped over, robes and heavy hooks in their mouths. “That’s how.” Thorin said and despite his mixed feelings towards the changeling, he smiled. While the two towed the horses to the tree, Beorn gave Thorin instructions. Never it sounded like orders, rather suggestions.

   “Well then. Move along!” Beorn shouted and the ponies began to pull the tree out of the forest and towards the house. When the ponies had pulled the tree into the court of the wooden farm house. Beorn released the beasts and then turned to the dwarf.

   “What shall I do?”

   “Over there is a smaller axe. Remove the smaller branches and put the on a pile over there.” Beorn pointed the one of the sides of the building. The dwarf set out to fulfil the task. Soon he was far too warm under his heavy coat and shed it, working in the chainmail and tunic he had worn on his journey to the mountain. Beorn brought his own axe down, removing the bigger branches.

The work was hard, but it took Thorin’s mind off Bilbo, making him lighter than he had been in weeks. From time to time, Beorn called him over and explained something about the marking of the tree and where they would later saw the parts for the bed. Around midday, Beorn called Thorin to come inside. While the man prepared lunch, Thorin stood at the veranda and watched over the lands.

   “To good company and a pleasant time.” Beorn said and handed Thorin a large tankard of beer. Laughing, the dwarf took it.

   “To good company and a pleasant time.” Thorin replied and both took a long swallow. The dwarf felt as if, they had made a large step forward.


	18. Serious matters to be discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious chapter with a little bit of a happy note in the end.  
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting more and more stressful over here and i am busy studying, but i will try to update at least halfway regularly :) (I just noticed that this chapter has been title-less since a while, so here you go!)

   “My Lord Thranduil. King Bard is here.” The servant bowed and left the room, as the former Bowman entered. His clothes were clean, expensive, but simple. His hair was pulled back with a dwarvish hairclasp and over his shoulder hung an elvish bow.

   “King Thranduil.” The man bowed, as did the elf.

   “King Bard, it is wonderful to see you so soon again.” As Thranduil walked over, his long robes whispered over the ground. “I am happy you followed my invitation and my wish to meet King Fili together.” He took the man’s hand and squeezed it.

   “I was wondering whether I should take Sigrid with me or not. She seemed to be fond of the King Under the Mountain.” The elf raise his eyebrows in surprise.

   “So Dís suggestions stuck with you?” Bard nodded, watching Thranduil’s expression closely.

   “My daughter is a nice girl and I want her to be married to someone that appreciates her and Fili does that most definitely. The few times they met, both seemed to be drawn to each other. Both have a strong sense of justice and protection.” Gently, Thranduil led the other King through the large fortress.

   “I would support you decision. A marriage between Dwarves and Men is not uncommon. Do forgive me, but I wouldn’t like to see a marriage between Elves and Dwarves, our relationship is too strained, even now.” To Thranduil’s surprise, the man nodded.

   “I have lived long enough to know that there is a very small likely hood that an elf would marry a dwarf. Or generally out of his race.” Bard left the castle by Thranduil’s side and both mounted their rides. Thranduil’s elk huffed as the caravan of men and elvish warriors set into motion, leading their Kings to the Mountain.

   “Isn’t it sad that Thorin Oakenshield cannot see his home being rebuilt?” Bard said after a while, watching the great dwarvish statues along the mountain, now cleaned, gleaming in the rising sun. He sounded nostalgic.

   “His reasons to be away are neither of our business.” Thranduil said slowly, carefully. “But I believe he will return sooner or later and if he does I hope he will be a help to his nephew.” The man by the elf’s side flinched at the sharp intonation of this.

   “I am truly sorry, if I overstepped a line.” Bard bowed his head towards the Elf King, but Thranduil shook his head.

   “King Bard, you haven’t offended me in any way.” They looked at each other and the elf smiled gently.

   “But how have you become so supportive of the dwarves?”

   “A series of happenings have brought me to state of mind I am in right now. Our future lies with our allies, whether we want it or not.” Thranduil sighed as he glanced over the lake. “Without friendship we have no place to go.” He turned to Bard. “I have begun to understand Thorin over the short amount of time he spent in my realm before he left for his journey. He has gotten wise, wiser than me even.”

   “Though you are so old?” Bard’s brows furrowed.

   “Being wise has nothing to with age. An old elf can be as naïve as a child and a young girl can be wiser than the most hardened leader. Age is bound to your body. Knowledge is bound to your soul. Let your soul age and explore and you can be wise at the age of twenty.” Thranduil sighed. “I sound like Elrond, but it’s true: Staying locked up in my realm didn’t help me, nor my people.” Bard nodded by the elf’s side, hanging to Thranduil’s words.

“I find it surprising that the wise folk or Middle Earth is still capable of foolish acts.” The Elf King looked into the distance again. “I feel more aware of my age now and feel more responsible. There is a legacy I want to pass on, just like Thorin. A positive legacy. And I feel like the best way would be the Four Forces of the Lake Contract.” The man looked at the elf with wide eyes.

   “Was the contract Thorin’s idea then?”

   “Not exactly. He wished, just like me, protection for our people. We spent too much time and energy on fighting over gems and contracts that we have lost our senses. Blinded by anger and greed we were both too stubborn to help each other. The contract is something good to ensure our people’s lifes and the safety of our realms.”

   “I just hope we will never have to go beyond the trade arrangement.” Bard said quietly. “I cannot imagine, what war might bring our people and what it will bring Middle Earth. I fear it.” It was something dark that swung in Bards voice, making it low and dark. Thranduil looked at the man.

   “None of us wishes to see such a future, but we need to be prepared. If I can trust Gandalf’s information, then we should rather prepare to defend ourselves.” Bard whipped around and stared at the elf.

   “Is that true? War is coming?” Thranduil’s pained facial expression threw Bard in even greater distress. “This can’t be true!”

   “It can.” Gandalf said calmly as he rode on a dark brown horse out of the forest. “I come from Lady Galadriel with news that may or may not have a true core. But I think this is best discussed in the Mountain.”

 

 

Bilbo smiled, feeling lighter than the last few weeks. Young Samwise tugged at his sleeve, babbling something, while his mother spoke to Primula about her birth. The young hobbit was now fairly close to the end of her pregnancy and just as every mother she feared the birth.

   “I do believe, you have instructed Prim quite dreadfully and made her fear even worse, so you can go now.” Drogo said warmly with a wink. The soon-to-be father smiled at the older hobbit lady across his wife and became a lecture, which he endure with a smile on his features.

   “I do believe I have to go now. Bilbo, Drogo.” Bella took her son’s hand and nodded towards the two men. “Prim, if you need help, you know where to find me.” The young hobbit led Bella to the door and returned with a strained smile on her face.

   “Isn’t she a dear?” Primula asked, as she sat down next to her husband.

   “She likes to strike fear in a young mother’s heart.” Bilbo said sharply and sighed. “But I so believe she is the most experienced when it comes to childbirth.” Prim smiled brigtly at him and reached over to take his hand.

   “It’s nice to see you happy again.” The sudden change of topic startled Bilbo, but then he smiled again.

   “It is nice to feel at home again.” Drogo watched his cousin’s face and swallowed before he spoke.

   “Bilbo, we wanted to ask you if you want to live with us. Only for the next few month until the baby’s there, to help us out a little bit.” The bright grin on the older hobbit’s face made the wedded couple across the coffee table smile.

   “That would be really nice, finally someone to fuss about.” Bilbo joked gently and the other two laughed. “I will see how I can arrange that. The Thain needs to be informed that I will live with you for the next while and the garden at Bag End needs to be prepared for the winter.” Prim and Drogo shared a look and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice easter my dears <3


	19. A Tale of Hope and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a discussion between the Four Forces of the Lake and Gandalf (because there's so much to explain). Some Prim and Bilbo bonding and a cute Frodo-baby. And Beorn and Thorin actually not fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150-kudos-special, thank you all so much!   
> The tale of the two hobbits is something that grew on my shitty mind and the conclusion you will jump to will be the right XD

Gandalf’s intense stare bore itself into Dís eyes as the wizard stood at the head of the table, across from her. Fili was in a court meeting and couldn’t come until it was over.

   “How certain are you.” Dís asked, her strong voice masking her troubled mind.

   “As certain as you can be.”

   “Gandalf!” The woman slammed her hand on the table and the others around it flinched. “Do not play games with me, is that clear. Tell me how certain you are and what precautions to take or go.”

   “Lady Galadriel has said she there are doubts but as far as I am concerned and from my knowledge I do believe war will come this way. Which form it will take and how devasting the attacks are going to be cant be said. But I would strengthen the protection. Not only Erebor’s or Dale’s, but also Rohan’s and Gondor’s. All realms of the good people of Middle Earth are in danger.” Gandalf closed his eyes for a heartbeat. “Sauron may or may not gather his allies now. And we have a traitor in our ranks.”

   “Who?” Thranduil asked, eyeing Gandalf sharply. “Speak Mithrandir!”

   “Saruman the White, leader of my order.” The news was delivered with a grave voice and cast down eyes.

   “These are indeed no good news.” Thranduil rose and walked over to the window. “How are we supposed to proceed in this? Is Lady Galadriel willing to fight against him or do we have to find another way to get rid of Saruman.”

   “She is willing to fight, even if it means she would give her life for it.” Gandalf said. “She is a Ring Bearer and is more than able to fight him off. My worries lie here with you. You are a young kingdom, weakened by long absence and an even younger alliance.”

   “Shall we prepare for war once more.” Bard asked, despite being the youngest around the table, he knew far too well what war would mean.

   “I do believe we should train an army. United we would be very well capable of defending ourselves. If it comes to war, the women and children shall be brought either into the Mountain or Laketown.” The haughty master of Laketown said. He looked over his allies and Gandalf and sighed. “I hope we can avoid war, but as the wizard described it, it seems inevitable.”

   “I agree. The elven fortress might be also a suited hiding place for the weak, but it’s too far away. Evacuation might take too long.” Dís put her head in her hands and sighed. “Oh if Thorin was here.”

   “But he isn’t Lady Dís. We have to deal with this matter on our own. But I do believe that the attack is most likely to be in spring. During winter, war in the North is stupid and dangerous. This gives us time to prepare and more importantly, be ahead of out enemy.” Gandalf watched as Thranduil returned to the table, watching the wizard intensely.

   “There is something you hide fro us Mithrandir.” The Elf King said and huffed angrily. “Tell us.”

   “It is a matter or discretion and I am not to very sure about it myself. I need to investigate further.” The wizard sighed. “I beg you, give me some more time.”

   “Fine. But you will have to tell us immediately.” Bard said sharply and Thranduil nodded as well as the Master and Dís.

   “I will. Now let us discuss the more pressing matter.”

 

 

Bilbo sat contently by Prim’s side, barely three weeks after he had started to live with them. The baby, a bundle with dark hair and bright blue eyes was sleeping in the hobbit’s arm, his mother by Bilbo’s side.

   “Frodo’s beautiful Prim.”

   “Yeah he got my dazzling looks.” Drogo joked from across the room, where he made the dishes.

   “Oh stop flattering yourself! The young mother shot back and took the baby into her arms. “I am so happy that you agreed to be his godfather.” But Bilbo merely smiled.

   “I would have asked, if you hadn’t.”

   “It’s not like we had much options to choose from. Lobelia would have been certainly a terrible choice.” Drogo called over and Prim picked up a toy and threw it after him, but her husband only laughed an ducked. “I love you too Prim.”

   “Sod off.” She replied before cuddling the baby. Bilbo smiled gently at the scene presented to him.

   “I always thought the two of you would be really nice together, even back then when you were children.” The older hobbit leaned back into the couch. “Now you are married with a beautiful baby boy and I am content to be part of that life.” Prim looked up from her child and smiled, somewhat tightly.

   “Bilbo.” She reached over to him, clutching his hand tightly. “You can have children of your own. It’s not like…”

   “Prim, no matter who I will meet, they either don’t want to have a family with me, because they are waiting for their soul mate or they have lost their soul mate. And I don’t want that to happen, no matter who it is.” Sighing, the woman put the baby aside, checking if it was comfortable before she slid closer.

   “There is no person in Middle Earth that would deserve happiness and love more than you Bilbo. I want you to be content with a family of your own, children of your own and…” Prim’s voice broke. “I love you Bilbo, I don’t want to lose you. I nearly did and it was terrifying. Please. Have hope.” Swallowing thickly, Bilbo nodded slowly.

   “Yes.” His voice was hooded with unshed tears and Prim kissed his cheek. “I will try my best.”

   “That’s my Bilbo.” Prim whispered and smiled, still with a hint of sadness, but it gave Bilbo strength. “You can do it.”

   “Yes.” The older hobbit whispered back and kissed Prim’s hand. “Thank you my dear.”

   “I would do anything for you.” Then Drogo and his friends burst in, bringing laughter and shouts into the small hobbit hole. Bilbo laughed and smiled at the loud distraction and Prim released his hand with a small squeeze and a look.

 

 

Thorin stood on the hill a bit outside of Beorn’s gardens. The bear-man was at the moment fighting off some orcs that were passing his territory. The sun hit his face and the dwarf had closed his eyes for a minute. The warmth was fading, but he felt hopefull despite the worries gnawing on his mind. Bilbo occupied most of his waking and all of his sleeping hours. Even when he worked with Beorn, his thoughts trailed off into the direction of the hobbit.

Sighing the tall dwarf slowly turned and walked to the house. The grass was dried out by the hot summer sun and looked dead, despite the flowers growing all over the place. Though they were already loosing their beautiful colours and died by the dwarf’s feet. He looked around and exhaled slowly before drawing a deep breath. Living with Beorn had made him connect more with the living plants and creatures around him.

It was calming sometimes to have a teacher, despite the tension still between the two. Beorn was infinitely patient and calm, unless you angered him. Thorin avoided topics, like Azog or their last visit. The two lived in a sort of cohabitation, probably the only way possible for them. Beorn had the habit of speaking to the animals. He had promised to teach Thorin, thought the dwarf highly doubted that he would ever be able to master it like the bear-man.

As he walked into the large gardens, he felt the air change. It was moister and warmer, more homelier. Thorin had started to use his senses more, not relying on what he saw all the time. He began to feel calmer and wiser. Remembering things from the years of his childhood, memories of the Mountain he thought he had forgotten long ago. Occasionally he shared some of his stories with Beorn, who in return told something of his own. Fast the two learned, what to tell and about what to stay quiet.

Thorin walked into Beorn’s hall and sighed as he saw the animals preparing the dinner table. He nodded at them and the replied likewise. The dwarf went outside and stood on the veranda, watching as the sun went down. Sighing he leaned against the handrail, pulling out his pipe. As he started to smoke, he remembered his younger brother, who gifted this pipe to him.

   “Good evening Thorin.” Beorn said as he walked outside. He slightly disapproved of Thorin’s smoking, so the dwarf had cut it short.

   “Evening Beorn.”

   “I have a story for you. I remembered it, when I walked home. There is a tale of a wizard. He was sent by the Valar to keep peace in Middle Earth after Sauron and all the destruction. The hobbits were his favourite folk. Because they are the children of Yavanna, they are the most friendly and very earth connected. The wizard may or may not have been Yavanna’s favourite, I don’t know.

“The tale speaks of two hobbits that saved the wizard quite unknowing. They invited him over in a night when there was a great storm. The wizard wanted to go to Bree but luckily he met the hobbits. He found shelter, food and a bed for the night in the two hobbits’ hole. The thing is, the two were in love, but both male, so they couldn’t get children despite wanting some.

“The next morning the wizard set out, on his way to Bree. He finds that the river has risen and swept away the bridge as well as twenty metres on both sides of the riverside. A hobbit that lived on a hill a bit away, whom the wizard asked about the bridge, told him that it was quite sudden around midnight. After thinking for a while about the matter, the wizard remembered that he had met the hobbits about an hour before midnight.

“So if he hadn’t met them, he would be dead by now, because it took about an hour to travel from their place to the bridge. As fast as he could he went back to them. He thought about how to thank them properly. At the arrival of the wizard, both hobbits were immensely surprised. But then he blessed them, so both would be able to have children. One of the hobbits was a Took, the other one a Brandybuck .The Took became three children, all three Tooks.” Beorn smiled after he had finished. Thorin smiled too, thinking about the tale.

   “A wonderful story.”

   “A true story.” Beorn replied.

   “I hardly believe that.” Thorin said and laughed. “I will tell you a story of my own. It’s about my younger brother and a fellow warrior.” As Thorin told the tale of his ridiculously stupid brother nearly drowning himself in wine, he kept the tale of the two hobbits in the back of his mind, turning it over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	20. In the right state of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves crisis ahead!  
> Fili's got anxiety problems and Thorin dwells on how responsible he was for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anxiety!  
> The Thorin-part of the chapter is halfway inspired by the discussion on tumblr, fueled by some anon calming that Thorin is a abusive dickhead. He's not, mental illnesses make people do things they wouldn't do without it. Like hurting themselves when they are depressed or suicidal.  
> Also the tags are updated!

Fili paced his room as he thought about the situation he found himself in. His position as King Under the Mountain was secure, but he knew, that there were still people doubting his skills. When his mother had told him about the looming threat of war, he had immediately thought about sending word to his uncle. The argument that had followed was what he turned over and over in his mind.

  “He went to get rest, ease his mind and right his wrongs! You can’t simply call him back, we don’t know what will happen if he does. His condition is fragile and I worry that he will worsen the long he would stay here.” Dís shouted, her eyes wetting. “Fili, you can do it. You have so much of your uncle and I swear that I will never desert you my dear.” She took her eldest hands, looking him straight into the eye.

   “I feel helpless.” Fili rasped. “I always had Thorin by my side and now he’s gone and might even die on this quest.” The King sobbed.

   “Fili, you are strong. You have your father’s strength and uncle’s education. You are my child, a Durin. I believe in you, as does Kili. If you want I could call for Dáin…”

   “No Dáin is not uncle, he is far more reckless for his own good.” Fili put both hands on his mother’s shoulders. “I want to keep those I love safe.”

   “I know my dear. But Thorin has his own issues. Let him settle them. My brother might be a good leader, but he has yet to find his full potential. He was always lonely you know. Never loved someone apart from his family or friends. Now there’s Bilbo and I understand his wish to settle things with the hobbit. I might not know the hobbit, but I do believe that he would be perfect for Thorin. After all the stories you told me of him.” Dís smiled gently.

   “Mother, thank you.” Fili said and kissed her forehead. “You are always there for me, aren’t you?”

   “It is my please Fili. My oldest.” She brushed a streak of Fili’s blonde hair aside. “You should go and sleep now my darling.” Dís had left the room with a small smile on her lips. But Fili had continued to pace the room. He feared the responsibility. Anxious he felt a knot in his stomach, pulling him down and growing ever minute. He tormented himself with visions of absolute failure, loss and death. Biting his lips, he looked up to the ceiling of the Royal Chambers.

A sob broke from his lips. He felt his knees go weak and he let himself drop to the ground. Fili clutched his knees and his eyes snapped shut as he whimpered to himself, feeling miserable and exhausted. There were so many things he could to wrong, so many thing that could go wrong and so many expectations to meet. He bowed his back and gasped out a sob as he tried to control himself.

He fisted his hair and pulled hard, cringing a little at the pain. There was no escape for him. He had to do this. He had to go through this alone. Shaking his head, he put his hands on the ground, whimpering and sobbing. He lifted his head and looked at the small statue of Mahal in the corner.

   “Mahal help me.” He said weakly and bit his lip. “Please.” Then he sobbed once more, hot burning tears screaming down his face.

   “Fili.” Someone said and he felt two arms slide around him. “Brother, what’s the matter?”

   “I am a failure.” He sobbed out, leaning against Kili. “Such a failure.” Choking on the words he cringed again and felt Kili’s chin on the top of his head.

   “Fili, you are a lot, but no failure.” Trying to correct his brother, Fili lifted his hand, but he was to weak to move his body. “You fear the outcome of the war. I fear too. But I tell you one thing. I would follow you into death. You are my brother, and I love you more than anyone. I would follow you as I followed uncle, because you are worth it. All the pain, all the suffering, all the problems.” Kili pulled Fili closer.

They sat on the floor, until Fili had calmed down considerably. The King leaned against his brother, feeling his breath easing in and out slowly. He felt safe, protected, oddly enough strong. He felt as if he could do anything in that moment. Kili was warm, confident and loving. There was still the little sting of worry gnawing in him, still the slightly bitter taste in his mouth, but Kili was there. Kili, who would sacrifice himself for his brother.

   “Thank you brother.” Fili said into the silence.

   “Don’t thank me. Please. I want you to be confident enough and if you can’t find your strength and your confidence yourself, I am happy to point it out to you.” Fili sat up, looking at his brother.

   “Then I thank you for existing.” The soft smile on Kili’s face was reward enough for Fili.

 

 

Thorin’s slow steps were nearly inaudible in the quiet of the early morning. He hat tried to sleep for hours, but found it impossible for him to find a comfortable position in his new bead. The animals had been asleep, so no one had stopped him when he walked out of the hall. The calm air and the cool bite of the wind had gotten to him immediately and calmed his troubled mind.

He wished for Bilbo by his side, despite all the things he had done to him. He loved the hobbit and he wanted to tell him how sorry he was. Watching the birds, those who had stayed here, fly over his head, he exhaled. Guilt and hate plagued him, whenever he closed his eyes to sleep. He did not remember much of his gold sickness, but the memories in his mind were enough.

Were his grandfather’s memories the same? Bits and pieces of anger, lust and mindless hate on no one in particular. Growling the dwarf stopped and stared over the plains. What he did was inexcusable. He hated himself for it, but a voice, small and quiet whispered in the back of his mind. Was he really responsible for his acts? It had been his sickness that had made him to act the way he did.

He had had no doing in it, all the things he could remember to have done or said were things he would have never done if he had been in his right mind. Sighing he looked down, closing his eyes. He was about to lose his mind once more. Balin would have told him not to dwell on things in the past. The old dwarf would have told him to look forward, to see Bilbo. Presumably Beorn would have said that too, despite his still existing reservations towards the dwarf.

Thorin inhaled deeply and looked up, eyebrows furrowed. His life was laying before him and he knew it. He had to seize this chance as he had seized Gandalf’s offering to retake the mountain. But this time he would do it with a calm mind and calm words. Turning he walked back to the hall, knowing that breakfast would be served soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	21. Winter is halfway past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Bilbo-sadness, a marriage and Beorn being nice to Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for not updating for so long, but school's been a bitch. But now most is over.

The cold winds howled around the small hobbit hole, as Bilbo looked up from his book. Prim and Drogo went to see some friends and had yet to return. As he rose, he heard the child mumble in his bed by the window. Slowly Bilbo made his way over there, to find the startling blue eyes open and expectant. A twinge of sadness gnawed on him. Thorin had just the same eyes and he felt a shiver against his spine. Still he picked the baby up and cooed as it reached out to him.

Brushing softly through the dark curls, Bilbo smiled to himself. How much he wanted kids of his own had never been obvious to him, but with baby Frodo around, he nearly yearned to find a wife and have kids of his own. As he settled down with the babe in his lap, he sighed. The warmth of the fire calmed him and he closed his eyes, the child babbling something. He trailed one finger gently over Frodo’s chubby arm and sighed, imagining the small hobbit getting his soulmark.

He prayed to Yavanna that it would be someone how was worthy of the small hobbit, someone who loved him dearly. Frodo looked up, noticing the sad expression on Bilbo’s face and reached up, babbling louder.

   “I’m fine Frodo darling.” Bilbo said, his voice heavy with tears, that burned in his eyes. “It’s alright my dear.” But the hobbitling slapped his small hands on Bilbo’s cheeks and chortled softly. A smile tugged on the hobbit’s lips and he leaned down to kiss the hobbitlings forehead softly. Tears dripped on the boy’s skin and rolled down his face. The door opened and Prim entered, carrying snow inside.

   “Bilbo!” She shouted as her husband entered behind her. The hobbit rose and walked to the door, not whipping away the tears, because his sadness was far too evident for his cousin. She turned, her face decorated with a broad smile as Drogo hung their coats. The expression faltered and vanished completely as she saw Bilbo’s face.

   “Oh Bilbo.” She whispered and pulled him close. Her cold hair and skin was calming. Drogo noticed the situation and took Frodo to his room, leaving Bilbo and Prim in the hallway.

   “I’m sorry Prim.” Bilbo whispered. “I just want to…” Prim looked at him, tears in her own eyes, eyebrows twitching with worry. “I miss him so much.” He closed his eyes and leaned against Prim.

   “Bilbo, my dear.” She only mumbled and held him tight. Sobbing slightly, Bilbo clung to his cousin. Neither uttered a word until Drogo came back, to join their hug.

   “Bilbo, you should come with us to the Winter Dance in Hobbiton. How does that sound. There are many that will come and celebrate.” Drogo asked gently

   “No.” Bilbo shook his head. “I don’t feel like it I am sorry. But you…”

   “If you don’t go, we wont either!” Prim said firmly. “And now I will make some sweet tea and you will go to bed!” Smiling to himself, Bilbo nodded.

   “Yes Prim.” She smiled at him gently and kissed his cheek.

 

 

Thranduil stood by Bard’s side as the King Under the Mountain strode forward. Sigrid stood at the end of the aisle. Her dress was a beautifully long silver dream with dwarvish embroidery along the sleeves and down her sides. The veil was human tradition. King Fili wore his crown and his usual kingly attire. But instead of the heavy golden-black coat of his great-grandfather he wore a light coat made by human tailors. Dís and Kili stood on the other side of the two priests, facing Thranduil and Bard. One last nervous glance from Sigrid to Bard, then King Fili stood by her side.

The ceremony took some hours, the first human-dwarf marriage ever. Bard watched how both of the wedded mixed a drop of their blood with a small cup of wine and exchanged them in dwarven tradition. Then they bound their hands together with a sliver, a gold, a blue and a green band. Silver stood for many children, gold for riches, blue for many years together and green for good field work. After King Fili and Sigrid were declared husband and wife, Sigrid was crowned Queen by Dís.

The dwarf took of her own crown and sat it on top of Sigrid’s head. Then Kili stepped in front of them and vowed to protect them and their children, giving up any claim on the throne on his side. Only in the case of no children he would reign. Bard knew that the younger Durin Brother didn’t care about the crown, but it was a surprise for the present dwarves and humans. Then Thranduil strode forward. He bent his knee and vowed to be an ally to the King and Queen and their kin forever.

Bard watched the elf lift his head, his crown made of silver and bright jewels. Jewels that had started the very conflict all those years ago. King Fili bowed himself and thanked Thranduil and then the newly weds walked down the aisle, followed by their kin. When the procession reached the end of the large hall, the dwarves and humans rose row by row to follow them.

 “What you have done there was a great thing.” Bard said to Thranduil as they walked behind the King and Queen who were now celebrated by the lower class dwarves and humans.

   “I would have done it again. Even if we aren’t in a tight situation. Supporting the dwarves may not make them forget what I did to them, but at least it will help them to trust me a little more. Not to forget that I really want to support Fili. He’s a good king, a little inexperienced but that’s it.” Bard looked at Thranduil from the side and the King turned to smile at him. Bard blushed.

 

 

Thorin rolled his shoulder as Beorn walked over to him. The dwarf had started to train again and the changeling had looked at it approvingly to his utter surprise.

   “Thorin. The winter is nearly half over. When spring comes you should stay a few weeks more. The Misty Mountains are dangerous with the spring melts in the small rivers. I will tell you when the time comes for you to leave.” Thorin simply nodded and Beorn walked off again.

He looked over his shoulder, the Misty Mountain’s looming close by. Soon he’d be able to cross them and soon he’d be able to see Bilbo again. Smiling slightly at the thought, he returned to his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	22. A Journey with Different Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn's journey to the Shire.   
> Heartbreak in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that the re-union of our two lovebirds would be in around 5 chapters, this is the sixth chapter since i promised it. Welllllll not a nice re-union, but next chapter there will be talking <3

Thorin walked with Beorn one warm spring morning over the plains. The quiet of the early day was calming on the dwarf’s nerves as the changeling by his side walked deliberately slower so he could follow.

   “Well.” Beorn finally said and stopped. “This is the end of my realm. I hope you can find your way from here on. Rivendell is about nine day’s worth of travel from here. I wish you good luck.”

   “I thank you for your help Beorn. When I will arrive in Rivendell I will send word to you that I made it there.” The changeling nodded slowly.

   “Farewell Master Dwarf.”

   “Farewell.” And then Thorin walked on, leaving Beorn behind and making his way over the first foothills of the Misty Mountains. The wind was still cold and the flowers and greenery sparsely, but there was a new energy in the ground, an energy that also affected Thorin. The mountains loomed over him as he made his way to the small path that Beorn had described to him. As he walked, his mind went blissfully blank, though from time to time he stopped to stare at the scenery or look aimlessly into the distance, where the Lonely Mountain rose pale grey against pale blue.

But when he stopped for the evening, his mind went to work again. He thought about Bilbo, what to say and what to do when he finally met the hobbit. He pondered on many eventualities and outcomes, while he huddle into the small alcove he found as a sleeping place for the night. His mind went also on the problems of this journey: Travelling alone meant that he was vulnerable and easy to kill.

But as the night continued he fell asleep and the morning he woke, he found that he was neither dead nor captured and all his things were still in place. And so the days wore on and on. Every night was an adventure for itself and everyday was an experience he had never had before. When then finally he saw Rivendell, he smiled despite his former reservations to the elven city. A warrior spotted him and rode towards the dwarf.

   “Greetings _mellon._ What brings you here and who are you?”

   “I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrór. And I am on my way to see your lord.” The elf slid off his horse and knelt down.

   “I am truly sorry for being so harsh Thorin, son of Thrór. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond. I will lead you to my father.” As the two walked into Rivendell, many elves stopped and looked over and a chatter rose, when they recognized him. Lindir walked over and bowed, exchanging a few words with Elrohir before vanishing into the depth of Rivendell once more. Elrohir stopped in front of a large door and knocked. It was opened and Elrond stared down on the dwarf.

   “Thorin.” The elf’s face lit up and he opened the door wider to let the dwarf enter. “What a surprise. I wondered when you would arrive. Beorn wrote me and said he send you over the path eight days ago. And now you are already here. Have a seat.” The dwarf sat down on the low wooden bench and was grateful that Elrond had suggested it, or lese he would have tried to climb one of these tall chairs. Disgrace was a nice word compared to that shame.

   “Thank you for welcoming me here.” Thorin said and smiled gently. “I am surprised that you are so friendly after the last parting.”

   “Thorin. I have been insulted worse and to be honest I understood your motives over the time more. You may know that I have suggested that your nephew and I start to trade over the Misty Mountains. Around here there are many caverns and caves. The riches of the mountains are often discovered by accident.” The elf looked at the dwarf expectantly.

   “I was went very early from the Mountain, so I have not heard much about the trade arrangements and contracts made by my nephew. Also I cannot give you an answer, so you would have to wait until Fili sends word to you.” Elrond nodded.

   “Thorin Oakenshield. You learned much since the last time we met.” The dwarf scoffed out a laugh. “You are wiser than most folks of Middle Earth. Feel free to stay as long as you want to, see the library and walk the mountain paths.” But Thorin shook his head.

   “I thank you Elrond, but I have to reach the Shire as soon as possible.”

   “Has it something to do with the was Bilbo acted when he was here?” The elf loomed slightly over the dwarf, anger in his eyes.

   “Yes.” Thorin said gravely with dying voice. “But I cannot tell you much, only that I insulted and hurt the hobbit gravely.” Elrond nodded slowly.

   “We will have a bed and a bath prepared for you. If you want to dine with me here we can let food be brought.” Thorin nodded slowly, looking out of the window over the blossoming gardens.

   “Yes, thank you.” He said absently minded.

 

 

Though his desperate wish to leave, Thorin stayed two days. His body needed to relax after the last few days spent walking and sleeping on bare stone. All the while, spring continued to invade Rivendell. The elves were remarkably nice and gentle with the dwarf and helped him out when he was lost. His chainmail was returned cleaned and shiny the evening before he wanted to leave.

He smiled, thinking about the way things could go, if there was no hate. Looking up he looked over the gardens before his window. The setting sun touched the tips of the trees and the warm red light reach until his room. He felt calm in Rivendell. It was maybe the presence of the never-rushing elves of the remote location that calmed him. Sighing he stretched and went to bed.

 

 

The next morning was a small farewell party bidding him farewell. Elrohir and his brother Ellandan, Elrond himself and Lindir, less stiff than before. After he thanked the elves, the dwarf left the Hidden City and made his way to the Shire. When he passed the troll shaw he didn’t went there, knowing that it was highly likely to be empty of anything but the terrible smell. He rested at the same spots as the company did and thought about the evenings spent with them.

His two pipes were used often, sometimes even during the day. While he left the Misty Mountains behind himself, the Shire came closer with every step and he felt it. The people became more and more hobbits, the gardens became bigger. When he spent the night in the Prancing Pony, he thought about the evening, when Gandalf had talked to him, urging him to go to the Mountain and retake it.

He sighed the next day, truly stepping into the shire for the first time in half a year. When the dwarves were still in the Blue Mountains, he had passed the Shire every now and then. There were curious looks on him, when he walked the small dirt roads between the rolling hills and round doors. The day wore on and finally he arrived in Hobbiton.

Inhaling deeply he walked up the Hill, looking for the green door of his hobbit. But when he stopped before it, the garden was a mess, the doorpaint chipped and the gate open. Thorin pushed through and found the door unlocked. As he walked through the dusty hole, he found no sign of life from his hobbit. Only in the kitchen, there was a broken mug in the small bowl that Bilbo used at a sink.

Thorin stood in the hobbit hole and stared only. Bilbo hadn’t been in here since a while, but it was after the company had been here. The only logic explanation was…that Bilbo had died after he returned here…

   “Who by Yanvanna are you?” A woman’s voice barked behind him and when he turned, he saw a black haired hobbit with a child bound to her back. Then he started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	23. Let off you anger, you have every right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin get's to meet Bilbo and it doesn't go as the dwarf has planned it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though i promised it to get a little bit nicer, it will most likely happen next chapter, because...well you'll see it!

Prim stared down on the dwarf sitting in Bilbo’s armchair. She frowned and sighed.

   “So you are the dwarf that broke my cousin’s heart?” Thorin lifted his head, eyes slightly red.

   “Yes. I came to apologize to him.” Prim arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. “I have wanted to see him from the moment I had my clear conscious back.” He looked up at the hobbit and Prim would have sworn he made puppy eyes.

   “Bilbo is hurt and I wont let him get worse because you show up. Do you know how much you ruined?” Prim nearly shouted, so angry was she. “My cousin is a wreck!” The words visibly hurt the dwarf, he flinched back and put his face in his hands. “I won’t let you tag along and scare the living daylights out of him!” Thorin sighed in defeat.

   “Then I should go back home.” The dwarf rose, but Prim stepped into his way.

   “Don’t think you can force me to see Bilbo! We will find a way, but you will have to suffer through whatever he will say! Or I for that matter!” Thorin looked at the hobbit with wide eyes and nodded then.

   “I will. And I hope I can make Bilbo understand.” Prim snorted and brushed over her skirts.

   “You will stay here while I go and talk to Bilbo. I cannot guarantee anything, but I will try.”

 

 

Bilbo looked up when Prim stormed into the hobbit hole. His cousin fumed and looked ready to kill someone.

   “Did something happen?” Bilbo asked worriedly, taking Frodo from her.

   “Yes.” She spat and looked her cousin straight into his face. Then she inhaled deeply. “I nee you to sit down and be calm about all this.” Bilbo obliged, feeling more anxious the minute. A cold feeling settled into his stomach and he felt ready to throw up. “There is an unw…a surprise guest in Bag End.” Bilbo opened his mouth to ask who, but Prim waved her hand at him. “It’s Thorin Oakenshield.”

His mouth snapped shut and he clung to Frodo in his arms until the child mewled softly. He stared at Prim who had a hurt expression on her features and a glimmer of tears in her bright eyes. The floor dropped from underneath his feet and he felt like falling into a dark pit. Meanwhile the world seemed to spin, making his head dizzy and stomach uncomfortable. All the while, his eyes never left Prims. Her hand was touching his and the world stopped spinning and the floor was solid once more.

   “Bilbo.” She whispered gently. “He is sorry for what he did. And he came to apologize to you. I told him that I wouldn’t let him see you if you didn’t want to, but I promised him I would try to speak to you about it. It is up to you Bilbo, entirely. I can send him away if you want to.”

   “He’s at Bag End you say.” Bilbo answered, seemingly not listening. Prim decided to let him do what he wanted to.

   “Yes.” She sad quietly.

   “I probably wont be back for a while.” Then Bilbo handed Frodo over and left the hobbit hole.

 

 

Thorin still sat in the armchair where Prim had left him, staring into the empty fireplace and thinking about what to say to Bilbo. Nothing had prepared him for the hobbit standing in the door, staring down on him.

   “Bi…”

   “Don’t speak.” Bilbo’s voice was heavy from tears. “You have said enough hurtful things to me, told me enough lies.” Tears ran down the hobbit’s face and Thorin gripped the armchair harder. “I detest you for that. But I cannot hate you, I will never be able to hate you. Because I care too much about you!” Bilbo sobbed, his entire body shaking. “But I hat what you did to me. The way you hurt me, the way you made me feel, that’s nothing…” The hobbit cried to hard to continue. Thorin rose, but Bilbo spat:

“Don’t come closer! I don’t want to be touched by you.” The hobbit looked at the dwarf. “I love you and I hate myself for that! I cannot imagine what kind of cruel creature would put me together with you! You are hurting everyone around you, even the ones that love you more than anything else. I was ready to leave you behind, forget about you, marry someone else, though I would never love them the way I love you.”

“And now you dare to come here and stand before me…” Bilbo’s sobs interrupted him. “I thought I was over you.” The silence stretched on painfully after these last words.

   “I have never known how much I hurt you and I know that I am worthy of you anger.” Thorin said.

   “If you say ‘but’ I will kill you.” Bilbo hissed.

   “I haven’t had the intention to do so. I came here to apologized and maybe, if you wanted…” Thorin’s voice broke.

   “Maybe later.” The hobbit said, realizing, what Thorin had meant. “Later, when we are on equal terms again.” He looked at the dwarf, towering him, but his shoulders slouched and bent.

   “Yes.” Thorin rasped.

   “You can stay here in Bag End. I will send Prim to get food and whatever you will need. And I will come to you, don’t seek me out.” Thorin nodded.

   “Thank you.” He said quietly. But Bilbo was already gone.

 

 

Since four days Thorin lived in Bag End and Bilbo hadn’t even left Prim’s home. He stayed all day with Frodo and avoided the topic of Thorin so passive-aggressively that Prim was fed up after her fifth attempt to speak about that dwarf.

   “Bilbo, you either go and talk to him, or I swear I will kick you out! Four days letting him rot over there is enough! Everyday he looks at me so pleadingly and all I have to say that you are sulking over here!” Bilbo stared at Prim and frowned. “Not a word Bilbo Baggins. GO!” The other hobbit jumped to his feet and ran out. He found himself standing at his own door, his hand lifted as if to knock. Huffing, the hobbit pushed the door open and strode in.

   “Thorin.” He shouted. “We have to talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	24. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that this fic is a) over 150 kudos (thank you all so much <3) and b) now about a year old. I actually intended it to be finished by now...but well, we're about halfway through. I got several really awesome ideas about continuing. I promise on my damn miserable life that there won't be hurt anymore. Seriously. Fili's anxiety though will be still and issue.

Thorin stood in the doorway to the kitchen, when he heard Bilbo’s voice. He set down his mug and inhaled shivering. He felt suddenly fragile and ice cold anxiety flooded his body. But still her turned and walked to the entrance. Bilbo just shut the door and turned.

   “Yes.” The dwarf said with low, serious voice. The hobbit walked into the living room and sat in his chair.

   “Sit down. This will take a while I guess.” Thorin sat down. Bilbo looked at him and there were too many emotions battling on his face to name them all. “I am angry at you. I am sad about what happened. I am frustrated. I don’t know what to do now. Whether it’s about us or what’s between us or my future with or without out you. I feel confused and lost.

“But I wanted to tell you some more things. Thorin, do you know what you did to me?” Bilbo’s voice broke. “I felt so…so…left alone. Empty. I still do! I was lonely, sad and tired all the time. It only got better the further I was away from you. I trusted you and you threw it all away. You stabbed me in my heart, spat in my face. You hurt me beyond any description and I can still feel the pain.

“I was willing to settle down with someone else, who had either no or a dead soulmate. I was willing to leave you behind, the adventure, the pain, all of it. I wanted this, another chance at live, an amnesia if I could have gotten it. Just to forget the pain of what I have seen and felt. I wanted to leave everything behind and start all over again. I despised, detested you in theses moments.

“But Thorin.” Now Bilbo had tears in his eyes. “I am now willing to give you a second chance. Prim said you were asking for me, that you were as helpless as I was. Thorin…I love you too much. And that you have come here to apologize…means so much to me.” Bilbo’s hand clung to the hand rests of his armchair. He looked at Thorin expectantly.

   “Bilbo.” He began. “I know that I cannot ask for forgiveness, but that you give me a second chance…is more than I hope for. Could have hoped for. I didn’t want to hurt you in the first place. I didn’t want to lose you, you mean too much to me.” Thorin sobbed, dropping his head into his hands. “I feel like an utter idiot that I couldn’t control my goldsickness better. That I hurt you so much, you.” The dwarf shook his head.

“It’s not unacceptable, it’s outrageous. I wanted to do this right and proper, I wanted to court you in proper dwarven tradition. I wanted to do so much and instead I destroy everything. I am infinitely sorry Bilbo.” He looked up. “I love you too.” The hobbit had tears in his eyes too. The two looked at each other, crying. Then Thorin opened his arms and Bilbo stumbled forward into them.

   “I forgive you.” Bilbo whispered. “I would have forgiven you anytime.”

   “I’m so sorry.” Thorin replied. “So, so sorry.”

 

 

Prim left her home and wandered over to Bag End. When she knocked, she waited a few heartbeats, then she slowly opened the door. Thorin and Bilbo sat, snuggled together in Belladonna’s armchair and looked so content, the woman was about to get sick from all the cuteness. She closed the door behind her and walked back home.

 

 

   “Was that your cousin?” Thorin when Bilbo jerked at the small sound of retreating steps.

   “I guess.” He snuggled closer. “She will be happy about the development.”

   “Bilbo.”

   “Mmmh?”

   “I’d like to take you back to the Mountain.” The hobbit stiffened and untangled himself, sitting up.

   “I don’t know Thorin.” Bilbo frowned and looked at the dwarf. “I have only recently returned here and am not sure about leaving so soon. Especially if I am still so unsure what to do.” Thorin looked at him, the ruffled locks on the hobbit’s head, the creased features and his heart swelled.

   “I will do whatever you want to do Bilbo. I would follow you to Mordor and back.” The hobbit chuckled softly at that.

   “I hardly doubt my way will lead me there. But still, I appreciate the sentiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting, esp. towards DragonsinGondolin!


	25. Blueberries and Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Gandalf and something one could call domestic fluff with Prim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a schedule once more!  
> Every Wednesday i will post a new chapter of By My Blood and for those reading it, A Boss and His Secretary will be updated every Sunday!

Gandalf stood in the old library of Gondor and sighed. He had worried about the ring and Bilbo and this worry had driven him here, where his worst fears had proven themselves to be true. With a swift turn he left the room, nearly running down the corridors calling for his horse. He left Minas Tirith the way he entered it, cantering down the long wounded roads and out into the open, heading straight to Lothlorien to tell Galadriel.

On his way he send a messenger to the Eagles asking for their help on the matter. After two days of hard riding Gandalf arrived in Lorien and dismounted, hurrying up the stairs to see Lady Galadriel. The elf stood there on one of the man platforms looking over the forest with a calm expression and immovable body.

   “You come here hurried and exhausted. What ails you Gandalf?”

   “The ring.” He said. “The only way to destroy it is through the fires in Mount Doom.” Galadriel turned, her dress swirling over the ground.

   “Mordor.” She whispered. “We are in deed in trouble.”

   “I have contacted the Eagles so they may be able to help us, but I wanted to seek your and Elrond’s council.”

   “I will ride with to Rivendell and speak with Elrond myself. Send word to your hobbit, he may bring the ring to the Hidden Valley.”

   “Shouldn’t we send word to the Mountain too?” Galadriel shook her head.

   “They have different matter to worry about Gandalf and I think we should leave them to it. This matter shall be dealt with quickly and quietly. I fear what will come.” She turned her head and looked into the distance. “Dark clouds gather and they will strike soon and swiftly. When we have returned I will go and face Saruman.” Gandalf bowed his head.

   “When will we leave?”

   “With the light of dawn. And now go Mithrandir and rest. You will need your strength for the days to come.” The wizard nodded and left the Lady of Light on the platform.

 

 

Bilbo woke to the soft rustling of bedsheets. He was laying in his own bed in Bag End, but there was someone by his side.

   “Morning.” A voice rumbled. “I was waiting for you to wake up.” Bilbo turned his head to look at Thorin. The dwarf looked dishevelled and relaxed.

   “Good morning.” The hobbit replied. “Why are we in my bed.”

   “It was the only one with sheets…”

   “No, I don’t mean why are we together in my bed rather how we got here.” Thorin laughed and sat up.

   “You fell asleep on me last night so I carried you here and because I don’t fit on the couch in the smoking room I simply slipped into bed by your side, hoping you wouldn’t kill me in the morning.”

   “Why would I?” Bilbo asked and stretched. “I am not that mad at you anymore.” The dwarf smiled and watched the hobbit slip out of bed. Bilbo went to the task of making breakfast while Thorin groomed himself. A knock on the door startled Bilbo and when he went to see who it was he wished he didn’t. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stood in her full glory on the other side.

   “Bilbo.” She looked surprised.

   “What is your business here and be quick about it, the eggs are on the stove.” Bilbo heard Thorin rummage in the back and stiffened a little when Lobelia pouted.

   “There were rumours that there was a dwarf in your house, unrightfully so, that’s why I am here. To throw him out!” The tight smile on Bilbo’s face would soon give him stiff facial muscles, but he couldn’t help it.

   “Lobelia, that is none of your business it that clear? Now have a good day!”

   “Wait!” The hobbit exclaimed and put a foot into the door.

   “Can’t you see we are about to have breakfast?” Thorin’s deep rumble interrupted her. Lobelia looked like she was about to have a heart attack and stumbled back, right into Prim who had little Frodo on her hip.

   “Lobelia, watch it!” The other hobbit lady hissed and stared at her. “Ah Bilbo, Thorin. I brought some blueberries.”

   “Come in, come in!” Bilbo exclaimed and Prim entered the hobbit hole. The Thorin slammed the door shut and the three shared a good laugh.

 

 

Frodo played in the corner with some of his toys stored all over Bilbo’s place.

  “Tomorrow Aunt Ophelia is having a small tea party at her place. You are invited Bilbo.” Prim said as she took her seat on the table, looking over to the other hobbit.

   “Well…”

   “Thorin can come too!” The look Prim threw Bilbo was knowing and teasing at once. Then the hobbit stuffed her face with a handful of blueberries.

   “Eh…” Bilbo said and looked over to Thorin, who stood slightly out of place in the door to the hallway. “If you want to…I mean my family is slightly weird…”

   “If it doesn’t bother your aunt.” Thorin rushed out and stepped a little forward, hands clenched around the hem of his tunic.

   “By Yavanna, you two act as if it’s the morning after.” Bilbo, who had turned his attention back on the eggs, nearly dropped the pan and Thorin turned red under his beard.

   “Prim!” Bilbo hissed after he recovered.

   “Ah come on Bilbo.” The hobbit lady on the table was clearly comfortable with her teasing and the result she had gotten. “It’s nothing illegal.” Then she turned her full attention on the food and strictly ignored the two flustered men in the kitchen.

 

 

   “Prim is…well special you could say.” Bilbo said when he watched the woman and her child leave. Thorin chuckled softly by his side.

   “She is related to you, so it’s no surprise to me.” The hobbit huffed in anger.

   “What does that mean you idiotic dwarf!” He shouted and went inside, leaving Thorin on the small path leading from the road to Bilbo’s home.

   “Wha…” Thorin started and then sighed. “Hobbits.” He muttered under his breath. When he was about to enter, Bilbo shouted from inside.

   “And leave those damn boots by the front door!” Chuckling, the dwarf undid his boots and walked in. Hamfast, standing by his fence grinned, leaning on his pitchfork. “Thorin, you feet stink!” Bilbo shouted loudly, followed by low dwarven laughter and Hamfast shook his head in amusement.

 

 

Sigrid walked through the large, empty corridors as she searched for the library. Whispering reached her ear and she noticed three dwarves coming towards her. She smiled and nodded at them as she passed, feeling terribly self-conscious while doing so. The mountain was cold to her, unwelcoming despite the attempts of her husband to make her feel at home.

   “My Queen!” Someone called. When Sigrid turned she spotted a guard walking towards her.

   “Yes?” She asked, her voice high and nervous.

   “The King has called for you in the Great Hall.” The guard bowed.

   “Thank you, I will go there immediately.” Now she recognized the guard. It was one of the dwarves of the company.

   “Shall I lead you?” The braid’s of the dwarf bounced and Sigrid smiled thankfully.

   “That would be very kind of you.” The dwarf only laughed. “May I ask your name?”

   “Bofur, at your service.” The dwarf bowed. While they walked through the large hallways, Sigrid was always close to the dwarf. “How do you like Erebor, if I may ask?”

   “It’s very beautiful, but I think it will take a while until I can really love it.” Sigrid replied vaguely and Bofur laughed.

   “I hope so. In winter it’s never nice, if I can trust Oin’s and Balin’s stories. But in summer…it’s very pretty. The marble let’s the light through and the corridors and rooms are filled with light and the crystals embedded in the walls catch the light…I look forward to it.” At Bofur’s words Sigrid smiled.

   “Yes, I should give it another chance…Thank you for cheering me up.” She bowed slightly.

   “Anything for my Queen!” Bofur said and Sigrid felt a slight sting. “An’ to be honest, even if you were a servant’s girl, I’d tell you…the mountain ain’t a place where one feels home easily after being in the open. When we finally settled into the Blue Mountains it was the same for most of us. You’ll feel at home soon. I think Fili…pardon the King will try his best.”

  “Call him Fili around me as much as you want. And me please Sigrid. You were on the quest weren’t you?” Bofur’s eyes darkened.

   “Aye, my Queen…Sigrid. Here we are.” The dwarf stopped and Sigrid smiled at him.

  “Thank you again. We will hopefully see each other soon.” Bofur smiled and pushed the door open and Sigrid entered.

 

 

Fili had his head in his hands when Sigrid entered, his brother sitting beside him.

   “Fili? Aren’t you feeling well?” The woman asked, putting her basket with wool down. Fili lifted his head, his eyes red and bags under them she hadn’t noticed until now.

   “Just exhausted my dear.” Sigrid felt her protective nature awake.

   “Kili? What’s the matter with your brother?” The younger dwarf flinched and ducked his head under the stern gaze of Sigrid.

   “Well…”

   “I will tell her. Please go to bed Kili.” The dark haired dwarf bowed slightly and left, shooting the couple one last look of concern. Sigrid felt anxiety bubble up in her body when Fili sighed and rubbed one hand over his face.

   “Sigrid, I hope you wouldn’t notice…” The dwarf inhaled. “I fear so much…losing the crown, the war…you.” Fili looked at her, tears in his eyes and Sigrid felt like she was about to suffocate.

   “Fili.” She whispered, close to tears herself. “You ought to tell me that. I am here to support you, help you making decisions…”

   “I didn’t want to burden you…”

   “You forget that I worried for my father everyday when he was on the lake, I worried for my brother when he got into a fight and I worried for my sister that she might fall sick. I am no noble woman that faints at the sight of blood, the thought of terror and knowledge of death.” Sigrid stared her husband dead in the eye. “I am here to help and I will help you!”

   “You are truly the perfect wife to a King.” Fili said with a slight smiled and touched her cheek. “I thank Mahal for you every day.” His voice was soft. Sigrid bit her lower lip at the proximity.

   “I should tell you…”

   “Sigrid I love you.” Fili whispered, as if he feared to say the word a loud. Sigrid’s eyes traced his face, mouth agape.

   “I do so too.” She said, tears chocking her voice. Fili smiled softly with one side of his mouth and Sigrid replied likewise with a soft smile.

Frodo played in the corner with some of his toys stored all over Bilbo’s place.

  “Tomorrow Aunt Ophelia is having a small tea party at her place. You are invited Bilbo.” Prim said as she took her seat on the table, looking over to the other hobbit.

   “Well…”

   “Thorin can come too!” The look Prim threw Bilbo was knowing and teasing at once. Then the hobbit stuffed her face with a handful of blueberries.

   “Eh…” Bilbo said and looked over to Thorin, who stood slightly out of place in the door to the hallway. “If you want to…I mean my family is slightly weird…”

   “If it doesn’t bother your aunt.” Thorin rushed out and stepped a little forward, hands clenched around the hem of his tunic.

   “By Yavanna, you two act as if it’s the morning after.” Bilbo, who had turned his attention back on the eggs, nearly dropped the pan and Thorin turned red under his beard.

   “Prim!” Bilbo hissed after he recovered.

   “Ah come on Bilbo.” The hobbit lady on the table was clearly comfortable with her teasing and the result she had gotten. “It’s nothing illegal.” Then she turned her full attention on the food and strictly ignored the two flustered men in the kitchen.

 

 

   “Prim is…well special you could say.” Bilbo said when he watched the woman and her child leave. Thorin chuckled softly by his side.

   “She is related to you, so it’s no surprise to me.” The hobbit huffed in anger.

   “What does that mean you idiotic dwarf!” He shouted and went inside, leaving Thorin on the small path leading from the road to Bilbo’s home.

   “Wha…” Thorin started and then sighed. “Hobbits.” He muttered under his breath. When he was about to enter, Bilbo shouted from inside.

   “And leave those damn boots by the front door!” Chuckling, the dwarf undid his boots and walked in. Hamfast, standing by his fence grinned, leaning on his pitchfork. “Thorin, you feet stink!” Bilbo shouted loudly, followed by low dwarven laughter and Hamfast shook his head in amusement.

 

 

Sigrid walked through the large, empty corridors as she searched for the library. Whispering reached her ear and she noticed three dwarves coming towards her. She smiled and nodded at them as she passed, feeling terribly self-conscious while doing so. The mountain was cold to her, unwelcoming despite the attempts of her husband to make her feel at home.

   “My Queen!” Someone called. When Sigrid turned she spotted a guard walking towards her.

   “Yes?” She asked, her voice high and nervous.

   “The King has called for you in the Great Hall.” The guard bowed.

   “Thank you, I will go there immediately.” Now she recognized the guard. It was one of the dwarves of the company.

   “Shall I lead you?” The braid’s of the dwarf bounced and Sigrid smiled thankfully.

   “That would be very kind of you.” The dwarf only laughed. “May I ask your name?”

   “Bofur, at your service.” The dwarf bowed. While they walked through the large hallways, Sigrid was always close to the dwarf. “How do you like Erebor, if I may ask?”

   “It’s very beautiful, but I think it will take a while until I can really love it.” Sigrid replied vaguely and Bofur laughed.

   “I hope so. In winter it’s never nice, if I can trust Oin’s and Balin’s stories. But in summer…it’s very pretty. The marble let’s the light through and the corridors and rooms are filled with light and the crystals embedded in the walls catch the light…I look forward to it.” At Bofur’s words Sigrid smiled.

   “Yes, I should give it another chance…Thank you for cheering me up.” She bowed slightly.

   “Anything for my Queen!” Bofur said and Sigrid felt a slight sting. “An’ to be honest, even if you were a servant’s girl, I’d tell you…the mountain ain’t a place where one feels home easily after being in the open. When we finally settled into the Blue Mountains it was the same for most of us. You’ll feel at home soon. I think Fili…pardon the King will try his best.”

  “Call him Fili around me as much as you want. And me please Sigrid. You were on the quest weren’t you?” Bofur’s eyes darkened.

   “Aye, my Queen…Sigrid. Here we are.” The dwarf stopped and Sigrid smiled at him.

  “Thank you again. We will hopefully see each other soon.” Bofur smiled and pushed the door open and Sigrid entered.

 

 

Fili had his head in his hands when Sigrid entered, his brother sitting beside him.

   “Fili? Aren’t you feeling well?” The woman asked, putting her basket with wool down. Fili lifted his head, his eyes red and bags under them she hadn’t noticed until now.

   “Just exhausted my dear.” Sigrid felt her protective nature awake.

   “Kili? What’s the matter with your brother?” The younger dwarf flinched and ducked his head under the stern gaze of Sigrid.

   “Well…”

   “I will tell her. Please go to bed Kili.” The dark haired dwarf bowed slightly and left, shooting the couple one last look of concern. Sigrid felt anxiety bubble up in her body when Fili sighed and rubbed one hand over his face.

   “Sigrid, I hope you wouldn’t notice…” The dwarf inhaled. “I fear so much…losing the crown, the war…you.” Fili looked at her, tears in his eyes and Sigrid felt like she was about to suffocate.

   “Fili.” She whispered, close to tears herself. “You ought to tell me that. I am here to support you, help you making decisions…”

   “I didn’t want to burden you…”

   “You forget that I worried for my father everyday when he was on the lake, I worried for my brother when he got into a fight and I worried for my sister that she might fall sick. I am no noble woman that faints at the sight of blood, the thought of terror and knowledge of death.” Sigrid stared her husband dead in the eye. “I am here to help and I will help you!”

   “You are truly the perfect wife to a King.” Fili said with a slight smiled and touched her cheek. “I thank Mahal for you every day.” His voice was soft. Sigrid bit her lower lip at the proximity.

   “I should tell you…”

   “Sigrid I love you.” Fili whispered, as if he feared to say the word a loud. Sigrid’s eyes traced his face, mouth agape.

   “I do so too.” She said, tears chocking her voice. Fili smiled softly with one side of his mouth and Sigrid replied likewise with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	26. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sees his terrible looking garden and knows, that he has to do something! Thorin is surprisingly helpful and very protective.   
> Oh and some Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead tired. No sleep + Working = moody, exhausted, dead and messy me.   
> But hey, we are heading towards 200 kudos, isn't that awesome? Yes it is. I will think about something for you. I have something in mind, but i don't know if that works out the way i want it to...(promise it's nice (like really really nice))  
> Thanks to radiocrist for letting me use one of her perfect works of art for this chapter...(link down there, 'cause i still don't know how to link stuff here)

Spring was arriving in the Shire now full force and the flowers blossomed. Bilbo stood by the fence and watched over the rampage he called a garden.

   “Need help?” Hamfast muttered, as he quietly approached. Squeaking, Bilbo jumped and huffed the next second.

   “Hamfast!” He scolded gently and sighed. His neighbour, unlit pipe hanging from his lips, shrugged with neutral expression.

   “So. Need some help?” Both hobbits stared at the garden. The rose bushes were out and overgrown, the weeds between the stones stood hobbit-knee high and the dead flowers from last year’s autumn weren’t cleaned up yet.

   “Ugh…” Bilbo said in dismay.

   “Yer dwarf friend can’t help, can he?” Hamfast asked, taking his pipe out and looking at Bilbo from the side with watchful eyes. Blushing the hobbit shook his head.

   “No, no. Thorin is no gardener.”

   “Well I could help if you wanted. Or I could ask my brother Andweis.” Hamfast rubbed his nose.

   “No, no. Don’t bother. I can manage. Maybe I can convince Thorin or Drogo to help me a little. Prim’s very busy with Frodo at the moment.” Bilbo laughed lightly before he walked into Bag End. Thorin sat by the table and wrote a letter in his broad letters as Bilbo loomed by the door. When the dwarf sat the feather down, Bilbo jerked to attention.

   “I wanted to ask if you could help me with the garden. The back looks especially bad, but I want to clean up both at the front and in the back. Could you help me?” The hobbit kneaded his hands when Thorin sighed.

   “I will. Guess it helps me to work a little. I am about to get fat from all the food you offer me.”

   “Just because dwarves don’t know about proper food and eating times!” Bilbo shouted, hands raise, causing Bilbo to chuckle.

   “Before I forget it, there’s a letter from Balin. A raven came when you were out.” Bilbo took the two letters.

   “Thank you.” He said quietly, more focused on the task of opening the letter than doing anything else.

   “Don’t hit your head.” Thorin said softly. Muttering as he went, Bilbo shook his head.

   “I am reasonably sized, dwarf.” Which caused Thorin to laugh a little louder. Bilbo settled down in his armchair and opened the letter fully. Balin’s neat handwriting filled the soft parchment.

 

_Dear Bilbo._

_The days here in the Mountain have passed without any of us noticing much of it. Talk of war and invasion are in the air, causing the lower classes to murmur about the madness in the royal line and they shouldn’t follow Fili anymore. I worry for the King, though his brother and wife support him greatly. Sigrid, the daughter of the newly crowned Lord of Dale, has wedded him about three moons ago. She is a clever girl and quick. None of these women that lift their noses higher than they should._

_Fili likes her greatly and Dís as well as Kili have taken a liking in her too. The King needs the support of his family and advisor in these days. Gandalf has been here during the winter, warning us about the dangers that await us and the enemies that plot against us, but until now we have not heard a word of it. He has gone South again and we haven’t heard a word about him since._

_Spring is coming now and I feel happier with every day I wake to even more flowers blooming on the hills and mountain sides. In a few weeks we celebrate the Spring awakening. Daín will come along with Lord Bard and King Thranduil. The Master of Laketown was invited too, but until now he has not replied._

_I wish you and Thorin all the best and hope for your swift reply._

_Balin, son of Fundin._

Bilbo smiled at the letter, though he worried for the dwarves in the Mountain. If there was an attack, he didn’t doubt that the Mountain would withstand, but the dwarves in the fortress and the humans on the lake and in Dale would suffer from hunger and illnesses. The hobbit sighed and looked out of the window. The sun was about to set and shone directly into the room.

Slowly Bilbo walked into his library next door where we found several books about elvish language and poetry missing in the high shelves. He smiled to himself thinking about the dwarf sitting in his study, writing. He pulled a book out and settled before the empty hearth and read.

 

 

The days wound on and Bilbo found out that Thorin knew quite a lot about gardening. The dwarf had said blushing that Beorn had taught him some things about growing fruits, flowers and vegetables. While Bilbo wore his father’s old sunhat to pull out the weeds from the stones of the path, Thorin worked in the back, ripping out the wild berry bushes that overgrew Bilbo’s prize strawberries.

The sun stood high when the hobbit rose and brushed his hands on his pants off, looking down the hill to the party tree. Hamfast had announced yesterday, that his wife was pregnant and it was the first baby expected in Hobbiton. A spring child and that called for a proper celebration. Bilbo smiled as he saw his neighbour talking with some other hobbits as his wife was surrounded by others, praising her.

The front door opened and Thorin came out, wearing only loose pants and his hair down over one of his shoulders, over the other he had thrown an axe. He put it down by the door and walked over to Bilbo.

   “Do you need some help?” The dwarf asked softly.

   “No, thank you.” Bilbo smiled up at him. “Have you removed the wild blackberry?”

   “Yes. Though it apparently liked my shirt far too much.” Thorin joked and earned a light laugh from Bilbo. “I threw it away immediately.”

   “Do you have any scratches?” The hobbit asked, but Thorin shook his head at the concerned tone of Bilbo’s voice.

   “I survived a double bladed battle axe to the knee, so I will survive some scratches.” Bilbo arched his eyebrow, but was interrupted by Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Linda Proudfoot, her sister-in-law and Bilbo’s aunt. Both hobbits stared at the half naked dwarf and Lobelia, unlike Linda, didn’t even avert her eyes after a few seconds.

   “So.” Linda started, looking deliberately into a different direction. “This is Mad Baggins?” Her sister-in-law giggled loudly and swatted her arm. Bilbo had to bite his tongue not to shout at them to get lost, when he felt Thorin tense up by his side. The dwarf took one deliberate step forward and glared at the two hobbits. His nostrils flared and his eye glinted.

   “I do believe the two of you have more pressing matters at hand, so walk off.” He said ice-cold with a nearly mocking polite tone in his deep voice. Lobelia and Linda stared at him frightened and nearly ran off.

   “That was…”

   “…necessary. I won’t let anyone ruin your good name, are we understood.” Thorin looked at him to fierce and angry, but in the same heartbeat so lovingly that it pained Bilbo to look at him, so strong was his love for this dwarf. He lifted one hand to Thorin’s long beard.

   “Thank you. I wanted to say that that was absolutely brave. And I love you for doing it.” The hobbit blushed.

   “I love you too.” Thorin said softly and smiled at Bilbo.

 

Shirtless and hot Thorin: [HERE WE GO!](http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/122301356351/dunno-i-love-it-when-long-haired-people-would)

 

Gandalf stared up into the black clouds as he spurred his horse on. The eagles had agrees to his plan and he had bee on his way to ride to Rivendell when he overheard talk of an alliance of Goblins of the Misty Mountains and Orcs from Gundabad. He halted the horse just below a foothill around Gundabad. The last few steps he took on his own. The fortress loomed over him and he shivered as the cold wind blew even through his thick clothes.

A low, deep rumble filled the air and made even him feel uneasy at the thought of what an army could hide in this mountain. Wargs had gathered before the fortress and when Gandalf looked very closely, he spotted Bolg, son of Azog walking through the beasts laying on the ground, shouting in Black Speech. Swift as he came, the wizard disappeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	27. Of Sorrow and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and Elrond talk. Plus Thorin talking about the orc war..and dancing...(well a little bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. hot.   
> cannot function properly  
> sorry for the late update....

Gandalf’s long coat clung to his figure. Rivendell was quiet in the steady rain, but Elrond stood at the gate and greeted the wizard.

   “Mithrandir.” The elf bowed lightly. As the wizard dismounted, Elrohir stepped out of the shadows behind his father.

   “Elrond.” When Gandalf looked at the elf lord, there was an emptiness to his eyes it frightened Elrond. “I bring grave news to you. But it should be discussed inside.”

 

The elf stood by the window after Gandalf finished, his two sons by his side.

   “And Lady Galadriel will go through with it?”

   “She is set and not even I would be able to stop her. Though she agreed that it would be safer if I would come along and help her. If we survive this battle, I will go and see Bilbo. He has to know about this and should be on his way to destroy the Ring as soon as possible.” Elrohir turned halfway to the eizard at his words.

   “Wasn’t the hobbit already traumatized enough? Now he has to go to Mordor of all places.”

   “Son!” Elrond hissed.

   “I share you concern Elrohir. But you shouldn’t forget that Bilbo is the most trustworthy person I know. He has withstood the draw of the gold, though he sat in the middle of it for days. Even I felt the madness around this gold while Smaug was still alive. He is pure and he is able. I do believe that Thorin recovered partly because of Bilbo. Trusting someone else with this would be too dangerous.” The elf looked at Gandalf, taking his exhausted expression in.

   “I do agree with Gandalf. But we have to prepare properly and thoroughly. I take it you talked to the Eagles already?” Gandalf nodded slowly.

   “Before I leave with Galadriel to Isengard, I will go for the Mountain. Fili should be informed of the threat that’s looming over his folk.” Elrond nodded slowly, deep in thought.

   “But what about Thorin?” The wizard tensed.

   “Well…I don’t know how he’ll react to the news and what he’ll do when I take Bilbo with me. But this matter is too delicate to be trusted in a letter. I cannot warn them. And if it comes down to going to Mordor, I do believe that Thorin will be the first to volunteer.” Sighing, Gandalf rose and walked to the small table, where Elrond’s ring sat. The elf lord looked at the wizard, his two sons feeling his tenseness.

   “Middle Earth is at stake.” Ellandan whispered into the silence. The heavy silence replying to him was enough.

 

Prim held Frodo’s hand when the dancing began, so she didn’t see the Thain and his wife enter the dancing floor. Thorin stood out of the crowd, but Bilbo by his side smiled so broadly it made the hobbit’s heart ache. There was a carefreeness about the two of them in their best but lightest clothes. While Prim tugged Frodo over to the other kids to play, she heard low whisper.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Linda Proudfoot had spread word about the dwarf and it made Prim want to spit fire whenever another lie hit her ear. What these people talked were lies built on lies. But then the Thain walked over to Bilbo and Thorin and began to talk to both. After Prim had put Frodo under the care of the elderly ladies with the other kids, she went over.

   “I heard that you bear the name Oakenshield.” Gerotios said when Prim appeared by Bilbo’s side. Her cousin smiled at her, when Thorin answered.

   “Yes.” The dwarf replied and after seeing the face of the Thain, he smiled and continued. “You may have heard of Moria, the fortress of my people. We lost it to the Durin’s Bane and have never reclaimed it ever since. This Balrog is a creature you don’t want to face. No one survives a encounter with one of them.”

   “There are more of them?” Someone interrupted.

   “Yes. They are fallen Maiar from Valar.” Whispers rose and Thorin waited patiently until they had calmed down again. “When we heard that Azog and his orcs had taken our home, our first kingdom, my grandfather, back then the King Under the Mountain, went on a quest to reclaim our home. Whether it was a mad decision or a wise one, I cannot tell. He would have lived longer, but on the other hand the threat Azog placed against other kingdoms would be still there.

“Also Moria’s vast, Erebor is nothing in comparison. There are many entrances, hidden ones and large gates alike. The war took seven years until we faced our enemie at the Eastern Main Gate. In the weeks before the battle we had lost the father of Fili and Kili. Vili, a lower class dwarf, had been a thorn in my fathers and grandfathers eye. But he was a soldier and my sister loved him dearly.

“What surprised me is that Vili’s death affected everyone else. Dáin, my cousin and back then the youngest of the commanders, was in a stare of grief-rage. He blamed himself for Vili’s death, who had taken a blow for Dáin. Thrór and Thrain were both angry. Maybe more on themselves than on the orc and Azog. They knew what he meant to my sister. When then Azog left the mountain, proudly striding forward, watching over the battle, my grandfather lost it.

“When he charged, I could feel the end. Thrór was never a warrior. He was leader, a diplomat. Then my father went and didn’t return, tough I didn’t see him die, I know he must be it. We were defeated, in our minds at least.” Thorin became visibly sadder. “I was so angry and full of grief. I wanted to return, to mourn with my sister and I wanted to tell her myself who we lost.

“I wanted to live. So I went and faced Azog. From the battle I cannot remember much. It was all a blur. The oak branch I used as a shield after I lost mine became my sign until I lost it in the Misty Mountains. When I travelled to the Shire, I passed Beorn, the changeling. He helped me to make another shield.” Silence answered the dwarf after he finished. Even the musicians had quieted down.

   “That is a story.” Gerotios said slowly. “I do believe Bilbo has some stories too.” Everyone looked at the hobbit, who just shook his head and lifted his hands.

   “Another time maybe…” Gerotios laughed and the others joined.

   “Well then! Musicians!”

 

The evening was late and most were sitting at the table and drinking and eating. Thorin stood with Bilbo leaned against a tree, watching the dancers.

   “Bilbo?”

   “Mh.”

   “I’d like to dance.” The hobbit looked up to the dwarf with wide eyes.

   “Ugh…why not.” The smile Thorin shot Bilbo was so warm and happy. When the two went to the dance floor, no one paid them attention. They slowly moved over the dance floor and rounded the small dancing area several times until the music tuned down and Bilbo stepped even closer to Thorin. The two leaned against each other and swung on the same spot while the music floated through the soft, sweet night air. Prim, leaned against Drogo smiled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	28. Is This A Good Day or A Bad One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and i was actually not really productive.. During the trip i was more into a novel-idea i had, one of many i will never realize...well that's my life.   
> I hope you like this chapter, it's a little sad and there are lot's of bits and bobs that don't really fit together, but i plan to do something bid for the next two chapters...when you read till the end i think you know what i mean

Fili sighed as he watched his wife stand by the window of their chamber. The winds blew softly through her hair.

   “Fili…” She said, her voice heavy with worry.

   “Sigrid. Do not worry. It will work out just fine.” The dwarf took the human’s hand in his.

   “But at such a time.” She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. “I would have loved to have a child of yours, but not at such a time, with war looming over us.”

   “I beg you Sigrid. This is supposed to be a good thing my dear, nothing to worry about and to call it a bad omen.” Sigrid shook her head softly and Fili tugged at her hands. “My mother will support us, my brother is here for us and the company wont leave our side no matter what. We have the elves on our side, we are safe.”

   “Fili, I know that it is ridiculous…but I have seen far too much griviance and death in my life and I couldn’t forgive myself if I had a child only to leave it because I died or get captured.” The tears were now floating freely over her cheeks.

   “Listen to me Sigrid.” Fili said softly. “This child will mark a new era. An era of prosperity and peacefulness. We won’t let this be taken from us. If war comes, no one of us can prevent it. But we have allies, we are aware of the threat and we are capable of fighting.” Sigrid sobbed and went down on her knees to burry her face in Fili’s chest. The two stayed in that position until the sun set.

 

 

King Bard rolled his stiff shoulders. The spring rain pounding on the roof filled the house with a steady staccato and kept him awake at night. His two remaining children slept peacefully, but with all the things on his mind he found hardly sleep on a normal night. He sat down on his desk, looking for the hundredth time over the lists and reports from his newly formed royal army.

He couldn’t deny the unpleasant feeling in his stomach when he read them, knowing that if war came, most of these names would be written on the death list. Rubbing a hand over his face, the man stood up to pace the small room that he had chosen as his study. Word had come from Rohan and Gondor that both were seeking an alliance with the Four Forces of the Lake.

King Fili had approved of this idea, Lord Thranduil had went so far to suggest the two elven kingdoms, Lothlorien and Rivendell, to join them, making a binding contract for all time. Never in his life Bard had imagined to worry about politics. He was a simple man, born in the deepest parts of Laketown and supposed to die there.

Sigrid, his eldest, worried the most. The last time he had seen her, she had cried over the news that she expected a child. The war and the uncertainty of their survival seemed to break the strongest of his children. He tapped his fingers against the shelf in the back as he looked over Dale from the small window in the grey stone wall.

He saw the tips of dawn on the horizon and chided himself internally that he had wasted a good nights sleep on pondering over things he could not change singlehandedly. Yet he felt an odd satisfaction, knowing he did all in his power to protect his people, his kin. With a last sigh, he left the room and walked back to his bedchamber.

 

 

Prim hopped off the small cart when the merchant stopped.

   “Thank you!” She called over to him and began walking into the dirt hole that was Bree. Gandalf had written her, claiming he had urgent news. Why the wizard had written her of all people was still a mystery to the woman, but still she had followed his call.

   “Is Gandalf here.” She asked the inn-keeper. The man furrowed his eyebrows and then nodded.

   “Yes, over there in the back of the room. But watch out little hobbit lady, there are some cruel people in the mass.” Prim waved him off and slowly made her way to the back of the room where Gandalf, hat dramatically pulled into his face, sat and smoked.

   “Gandalf.” She said curtly and ripped the man out of his musings.

   “Ah, Primula. Have a seat, have a seat.” The hobbit slipped on the bench, her back to a window and brushed briskly over her skirt.

   “What is your business with me?” The gray dressed man smiled.

   “Well, you must know that war hangs over all of us. And Thorin, together with Bilbo are two of the important figures in this war. Bilbo owns a magic ring the enemy wants to get his hands on. Sadly we have no means to destroy it other than bringing it into Mordor.” Even here, far from the cruel place, the name seemed to darken the shadows and lessen the warmth of the fire.

   “And why did you write me of all people?” Prim said sharply after she recovered from the shock.

   “Thorin and Bilbo must return to the Lonely Mountain.”

   “You must be kidding me! Thorin just came from there and Bilbo swore to never return.”

“Prim you must understand that this goes beyond your and even my reach. We have to destroy it or it’ll destroy us and our world.” The eyes of the wizard until then calm and collected, blazed with anger and the hobbit bowed her head.

   “I don’t know it Bilbo and Thorin will agree on this, but I will try.” When she rose, Gandalf reached over for her hand.

   “Tell them that I am send on behalf of Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They will know who they are.” Prim nodded stiffly.

 

 

Thorin bounced little Frodo on his knee and the hobbit squealed with delight. It was the only happy sound in Drogo’s and Prim’s living room.

   “I knew that the ring was dangerous, but I didn’t imagine it to be such a threat to us.” Bilbo’s hand shivered where it rested on the windowsill.

   “Also when Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are involved, there must be something bog to worry about.” Thorin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “We have to go.” The two hobbits in the corner nodded.

   “I am so sorry to bring such bad news to you, but…”

   “Prim, you are not the one at fault. This is something we have apparently put upon us without knowing and we have to go through with you.” Bilbo’s eyes wandered over to Thorin as the dwarf spoke. The hobbit, tears in her eyes, nodded slowly.

   “We will have to go and prepare. When did Gandalf say we had to be there?” Prim shook her head and Bilbo nodded. “Anyway we should hurry.” Thorin handed Frodo over to Drogo and the two waved the couple goodbye. The path home was quiet, a strained silence that burdened on both equally. When Bilbo unlocked his front door, Thorin stopped on the doorstep.

   “What is it Thorin?” The dwarf sighed.

 “I…I find it hard to find words at the moment, but…I want to make the things better and so I have thought…it would be a good thing to…” The dwarf growled angrily at himself. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me Bilbo.” Thorin, eyes closed and hands fisted into his shirt, rushed out and hesitantly opened one eye. Bilbo stood, mouth opened and hands slack.

   “Well…” He laughed nervously. “I surely didn’t expect this, but it is a nice surprise…so, yes…I want to marry you.” The visible pressure eased off Thorin’s shoulders and a radiant smile took over.

   “You just made me the happiest dwarf of all times.” Bilbo scoffed.

   “Don’t I do that all the time?” The booming laughter was enough answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! We'll have a marriage. I wanted to do this since i started this fic, though i didn't expect so much hurt/unnecessary stuff to happen. Is there anything you want to see during the marriage. I only have old celtic marriage vows and a few clothing ideas. Feel free to fire away with your stuff :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!!


	29. Where it will take us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long promised marriage, an important talk between Sigrid and Fili. Also a new threat to the calm of the dwarven kingdom and it's allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such an awful lot of time, but real life is very stressful, i am working now full time in a very tiring job (but it's great and i love it).  
> I know that this is taking a lot of time. The fic is pretty old and still unfinished. I feel sorry for that, but i really love it and i promise you, only the end of the fucking world or the internet would stop me from writing and posting new chapters. But when the next update will come is a question. It's very hard to estimate when there's enough time. So i hope you understand.

Bilbo sighed and rolled over to Thorin’s sleeping form. The sun shone on the dwarf’s dark hair and the silver streaks gleamed softly in the light.

   “Bilbo.” Thorin mumbled. “Stop staring.” The hobbit laughed lightly.

   “No, not with our marriage today. I will stare at you forever from now on.” Groaning the dwarf rolled around and rubbed a hand over his face.

   “Mahal, what have I gotten myself into?” Bilbo pouted.

   “Are you having second thoughts?” The dwarf sighed and suddenly pushed himself up from the bed and loomed over Bilbo, hands on both side’s of the hobbit’s face.

   “No…” In that second, the door burst open and Primula Baggins stood in the threshold.

   “For Yavanna’s sake, wait until you are married you lustful dwarf! And get up.” The door fell shut with a loud bang and Thorin let his head drop on Bilbo’s shoulder.

   “She reminds me too much of my sister.” He whispered against the hobbit’s shoulder. Bilbo merely laughed dirtily.

 

 

The spring air washed over the country and Sigrid stood on the balcony of her chambers, hands protectively over her belly. Fili was sitting in the arm chair only a few feet away. Fear strangled the woman and she turned to her husband.

   “Fili.” She said with a dead voice. The dwarf dropped the book in his hands and rose.

   “Are you feeling unwell? Should I call Oin?” But the woman shook her head.

   “No, I am good.” Her eyes flitted away from his worried brown orbs. “Just…I need to tell you something. You have never seen my soulmark.” The dwarf frowned.

   “I thought only Hobbits have soulmarks.”

   “Humans have them too, but it is usually a symbol of sorts.” Sigrid pulled her dress down. At the tip of her shoulder a small, round symbol, coloured light brown with golden freckles became visible. Fili stepped closer and looked at it.

   “These are…”

   “Yes. Your swords. When I became my soulmark five years ago, my father thought I would be in danger. No one in Lake Town had a soulmark only remotely like mine. All were some sort of personal item or…” Sigrid stopped herself and breathed deeply to calm herself.

   “Did you think I would have changed if I had known this?” Sigrid looked away from Fili’s urgent gaze. “Sigrid I love you with all my heart. I do not have a soulmark, but dwarves have soulmates. We know when we meet them. And I knew the moment I first laid eyes on you.” The woman stared at Fili with wide eyes.

“I love you and even if you would have the soulmark of a different person on your skin I would. You are worth so much to me and I would never give that up for anything. I want you to be safe, to be happy, to be content.” Sigrid reached out to the dwarf and pulled him close.

   “I love you Fili. I love you so much, it scares me.” Fili took her face in his hands as she went down on her knees.

   “I know how you feel my love. But we will be happy. Our baby will be happy.” The closeness of the two wasn’t broken until the cold of the evening froze their bones and Sigrid’s lips had turned blue in her white face.

 

 

Thorin stood before the Party Tree, eyes locked on Bilbo’s. The hobbit opened his mouth when the Thain asked him to recite his vows.

 

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself_

_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give_

_You cannot command me, for I am a free person_

_But I shall serve you in those ways you require_

_and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night._

_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._

_I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,_

_And the first drink from my cup._

_I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,_

_And tell no strangers our grievances._

_This is my wedding vow to you._

_This is a marriage of equals._

_And beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life, and into the next._

 

A tear ran down the dwarf’s face and into his beard as he replied to Bilbo’s vows with the same words. Prim, who stood by Bilbo’s side clutched her son in her arms as she silently cried. Everything was perfect.

 

 

Kili looked up. Ever since had take it upon himself to support Fili with the protection of the kingdom he hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest. But tonight was the worst so far. First word had come from the elves that the spiders and wargs had attacked the west side of Greenwood, killing everyone and everything in sight. Then a runner had come from the east, telling them that there was an orc army marching from the black gate. The Rohanian was pale and Kili had send him back with word for his king.

The people of Dale and Lake Town had gotten messengers and soon after King Bard had ran into the Master Guard’s chamber. The king was pale and there was a haunted look about his eyes. For a few seconds he had stood there, imposing, pale and terrified, until he spoke with broken voice.

   “Is it true that we are attacked?” Slowly Kili had nodded and Dwalin, who was his right hand, had stepped forward.

   “My king, it would be better if you followed the suggestion to seek refugee in Greenwood. Lord Thranduil has promised shelter for your people and the people of Lake Town likewise. It is the safest, considering the fact that the orcs are more than likely to attack the mountain.”

   “You think it to be true?” King Bard asked. “That now…after half a year…they attack.”

   “They needed to gather their forces. I have send a message to the King of Rohan and pray to Mahal that the foregoing letters between him and by brother will help us. Maybe the Rohanians will send a legion. Maybe.” The face of the young dwarf, still partly unbearded was set and grim.

   “I will write him too and send a bird. Also I will talk to Lord Thranduil. Maybe he can get the Rohanians to make a move.” King Bard nodded towards the two dwarves. “Farewell.” The door clicked shut behind him, leaving the two dwarves to prepare for a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	30. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting somewhere with our ships...  
> This chapter is the 200-Kudos-Special. Thanks y'all!

Bilbo leaned back when the last marriage guest had left. Thorin had tried and been nice, though the occasional angry glare towards a guest at the mention of the unusual marriage had made Bilbo kick his husband under the table.

   “Are you happy Bilbo?” Prim had asked when Thorin had gone away for a short time.

   “More than ever.” He took his cousin’s hand and squeezed it. “This is the happiest day in my life.” Bilbo had smiled and lifted his slightly shivering hand with the golden ring. Prim had replied with an equally happy smile.

Now he was alone with Thorin, Bilbo noticed the change in the dwarf. He seemed calmer than before, even after he had battled his goldsickness. Just now he sat in Bungo’s armchair and looked out of the window.

   “Thorin. It’s getting late.” Bilbo said softly as he stood in the threshold. The dwarf shifted, as if Bilbo had roused him from a faraway dream. He stood and walked over to the hobbit.

   “Very well.” Thorin kissed Bilbo gently. “Our first night as wedded people.” Bilbo blushed hard.

   “Yes.” He said breathlessly. After this night, he was grateful for his parents to have built their hobbit hole so far away from everyone else.

 

 

Bard paced the room the Elven King had given him as his chambers. The dull light from the candles in the chandelier weren’t lightening his mood. The day had been a stressful one. The last few refugees had been brought into the Elven Kingdom and settled here. Despite the massive amount of new inhabitants, everything was eerily quiet. It was the silence before the storm.

King Fili had already called upon aid from the human kingdoms as well as the dwarven. Lord Thranduil had send a messenger along, pleading for help from Lothlórien and Rivendell. Until now there were no replies and everyone’s anxiety grew at the prospect of fighting this war alone. A knock on the door startled Bard and he stopped pacing to call the person in.

   “King Bard.” Lord Thranduil entered the room and looked at the human with tired eyes. When even the elves looked exhausted, then it was a depressing day.

   “Lord Thranduil. What brings you here?”

   “The war.” The elf sat into one of the chairs without his usual grace. “It ails me to know that it has come and come so quickly. We should have prepared better…”

   “We have prepared as best as we could. You have to see that.” Bard sat down opposite. “We are young kingdoms in comparison to yours. There are not many men able to fight. King Fili has taken precautions and built up a small army, but we humans don’t have that. The Lake Town Watch is not a striking force. And neither are my Dale Guards.”

   “I know. But I still feel responsible for our weak defences. It is a very tight situation we find ourselves in. Lord Elrond has not replied yet, we have no idea where Gandalf has wandered off to and what if Gondor and Rohan decide to keep away from this?”

   “They rather ought not to. If the orcs have smashed us, which they will, they will march against every other kingdom in Middle Earth.” Bard rubbed a hand over his face. “I worry for Sigrid. She is pregnant and refuses to leave King Fili’s side. I understand this, but I worry still.” Lord Thranduil leaned over and took the other’s hand.

   “I worried for Legolas too, it is a parent’s worry. But see it like this: You daughter’s presence is a good and calming influence on King Fili. They are a match made by the Valar.” Bard took the elf’s hand and gave it a squeeze

   “I know. She is his soulmate after all.” Lord Thranduil’s eyebrows shot up as he leaned back again in his seat.

   “I wasn’t aware that humans have soulmates.” Bard nodded slowly.

   “We do. Though it is more complicated than with hobbits. We have symbols, appearing on our skin, mostly our soulmate’s trade or coat of arms.” The elf smile and nodded along. “But mostly we do not marry our soulmate, due to arrange marriages or social status.” Before Lord Thranduil could ask more questions on the matter, a knock rang out and Henai stepped into the room.

   “My lord, we have gotten word from our forces in the south.” The expression on the elf’s face unsettled both rulers and Lord Thranduil bowed to Bard.

   “I will leave you now. We will see each other tonight.” Bard bowed back and the two elves left. Slowly, the human lifted his sleeve and looked at the silvery elk on the inside of his lower arm. With a sigh he resumed pacing.

 

Fili sat with his mother and brother in the small living room of his brother’s chambers. He had been banned from his own chambers after he had been in Oin’s way one time too often. But the view of Sigrid, in pain and panting, had been too much for the dwarf. His mother patted his hand and his brother was a reassuring, solid warmth to his other side, but his mind was with his wife.

She had gone into labour this morning and now it was already past midday. He knew this to be normal, but it was something different if your mother was in labour or your wife. He was not allowed back until he was called. He sat with his family in absolute silence until there were buried steps and a knock. Fili jumped up and went for the door, ripping it open so hard, the hinges creaked.

   “My King, you have two girls.” The face of Oin was bright red, flushed with happiness and excitement. Dis, delighted at the prospect of two granddaughters, hugged her son and Kili laughed loudly and joined the hug. Fili though was stiff until he was release again. Then, with a feverish determination he ran out, to his wife and daughters.

   “Sigrid.” He shouted as he barged into the room. Sigrid sat on the bed, fresh linen replaced the blood stained ones in a maids arm. She looked up from two small bundles in her arms.

   “Fili.” She whispered and the dwarf nearly jumped to her side. “Look at them.” There were tears on her face, whether they came from happiness, pain or exhausting was hard to tell. “Aren’t they beautiful?” Fili took one gently into his arms, sitting down on the side of the bed.

   “They are my dear.” The small child in his arm moved slowly and opened one tiny fist. He took it, a smile, goofy and overjoyed, spread over his face when the small fingers curled around his pinky. When he looked up, he saw Sigrid watching him with a warm smile that showed her love and admiration.

   “We are two lucky people to have such children.” He said to her. “Do you have names for them?”

   “How about Emma and Katherin?” Fili swallowed and smiled down on the girl in his arms.

   “Do I have Emma or Katherin?” Sigrid smiled and leaned against his side.

   “Emma. She has blue eyes. Katherin’s are brown.” Fili nodded and pulled his wife closer when his mother and brother entered. The smiles on their faces made him dizzier than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i hope i find time to update in the near future, because the story will pick up speed towards the war as well as the destruction of the ring (Where i still look for the proper plot and stuff).   
> I hope you liked this chapter. Implied content (Bagginshield sex) can be added if you want to.   
> Please tell me how you liked the Barduil i am still not sure if any of you really likes this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
